Forced Together
by KittyKat2288
Summary: AJ and Punk are at odds ever since their 'love' ended last October. But in a change of events, are forced together to help take down The Shield and their new members along with Paul Heyman, Vince McMahon, and Stephanie McMahon with the help of Triple-H and the other members of his team. Can they do it without fighting 24/7?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm making another AJPunk story. This is about something that could probably, actually happen. The reason in one word would be, Ideas. My mind spins all day filled with ideas for everything, that's why people think I should be a professional writer. So, enjoy.**

* * *

_July 15, 2013_  
AJ was walking down the halls reading the script and holding her Divas Championship over her shoulder.

That probably wasn't such a good idea since AJ is very clumsy. She bumped into the last person she would ever want to see, CM Punk.

"Oh God." AJ says.

"Nice to see you too April." Punk says.

"Don't call me April." she snaps.

"Okay..."

"Nice talking to you." AJ says sarcastically and continues walking.

"We still need to talk!" Punk yells after her.

"There's nothing to talk about!" AJ yells back, not turning around or stopping.

Punk rolls his eyes and runs after her.

"We need to talk. We haven't talked about what our relationship was. And that was over a year ago!" Punk says.

"So who gives a crap!" AJ says.

"We need to talk, I don't care what you say, I'll lock you in a room until we talk!" Punk says.

AJ stops, "You'll what?"

Punk opens a closet door and shoves her inside and goes in, then locks the door.

"Dammit Punk! Let me out!" AJ says.

"Not until we talk." Punk says turning on a light.

"We're not going to have this conversation!" AJ says, "I'm with Dolph!"

"What does he have to do with anything?!" Punk asks/yells.

"Everything!" AJ yells back.

They fight for about ten minutes, then Triple-H walks by and hears yelling.

"Everything alright in there?" Triple-H yells through the door.

"Yes." Punk says while AJ at the same time says, "No!"

"What are you two doing?" Triple-H asks.

"Talking..." Punk says.

"He pushed me in here against my will!" AJ yells.

"We needed to talk about last year, that we still haven't talked about!" Punk says.

They start fighting again.

"Punk, let AJ out."

Punk opens the door.

"Actually, I need to talk to you two in my office." Triple-H says.

AJ gives Punk the death glare as they walk to Triple-H's office.

"I need your guys' help." Triple-H says.

"With what?" Punk and AJ ask in unison.

"Well, AJ you're the divas champion. And Punk, last night you won Money in the Bank and cashed in on Mark Henry." Triple-H says, "That's why I need you two. You two are leading this company. But, it's about to fall apart for you two."

"What?!" AJ and Punk ask in unison.

"Steph and Vince are pulling up Paige from NXT...tonight." Triple-H says, "And are planning on using her and putting her in The Shield, along with RVD, Brock Lesnar, Kaitlyn, Big E Langston, Curtis Axel...and Dolph Ziggler."

"Why didn't anyone tell us this?!" AJ asks.

"Because, I just found out. They're also getting The Wyatt Family, Alberto Del Rio, and many others. The only people I really have are you two, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, and most of the faces. All the other divas want to join them as well, since they hate you, because of Kaitlyn. This was their plan ever since last year when your love triangle ended. They knew you two would be the biggest stars this company has, and trained harder to defeat you two. They knew that after that love triangle, that was actually real besides the Daniel Bryan stuff, you two couldn't get along and couldn't hold the company together. The four divas that decided to stay are The Bellas and The Funkadactles."

"Oh my God!" AJ says, "We're screwed!"

"This is like The Nexus, but stronger than ever." Triple-H says.

"What are we supposed to do? They have half the roster!" Punk says.

"You two are our secret weapons." Triple-H says.

"What?!" They ask in unison.

"Don't tell me we're-" AJ starts to say, but is cut off by Triple-H.

"Mixed Taging? Yes, you are." he says.

"NO!" AJ and Punk yell in unsion and stand up.

"You two have to! Or else, you'll lose those titles. Steph and Vince are creating new championships, and bringing back older ones, and giving them to the other members. The main ones, that they know we need, are Divas Tag Team which will go to Kaitlyn and Paige or Layla and Kaitlyn, Million Dollar, which will probably be given to RVD, and...Mixed Tag Team, which will be given to Paige and Seth Rollins. They will be going after our titles too, which are you two, basically. They have World Heavy Weight in Alberto Del Rio, which they will probably give it to Lesnar, Intercontinental in Axel, Tag Team in Rollins and Reigns, US in Ambrose, but I'm pretty sure he will be going after, you Punk." Triple-H says then his phone rings, he answers it then hangs up.

"Good news, you two." Triple-H says sarcastically, "You two have a match..."

"Against who?!" They ask in unison.

"God, do you two do that a lot." Triple-H says.

"Do what?" They ask in unison.

"Nevermind. Anyway, against Seth Rollins and Paige, the new Mixed Tag Team Champions."

"Crap!" They say in unison, again.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_July 15, 2013_

AJ's in her locker-room lacing up her converse/boots when Punk comes in.

"Do you _ever_ knock?" AJ asks.

"I just thought you would like to know that we have a segment, where Dolph dumps your ass, like in real life." Punk says.

AJ doesn't even show any emotion, "That jackass."

"Also, after that, I attack Dolph then Steph comes out and announces the new championships and who they belong to then Triple-H comes out and they argue and finally say we are facing Paige and Seth then they come up from behind us and try to attack us, but we have to be like in-sync or something and get it perfect because they want us to do the same move at the same time." Punk says.

"So, what move are they going to do?" AJ asks.

"I'm guessing hitting us in the back of the head with their titles which means we have to duck then hit them." Punk says.

"Oh, well, then it has to be perfect." AJ says, "And we should shock the WWE Universe tonight after the match..."

"Like what?"

AJ whispers in his ear an idea.

"I think it's too soon for that..." he says.

"But, we can surprise them with how well we get along." AJ says.

"Can we get along?" Punk says.

"We should go to the gorilla." AJ says and skips out of the room with her divas championship around her waist.

Punk chuckles and follows her.

Dolph is already waiting there, AJ goes up to him and punches him.

"What the hell AJ!" Dolph yells.

"You're dumping me tonight, so you deserve to be punched!" AJ yells back and goes over to Punk, "And this is what you get to miss." she says and jumps into Punk's arms and makes out with him then jumps down, leaving a shocked and confused Punk.

"This meant _nothing_!" AJ whispers to him.

Punk just nods his head since he's still shocked.

Dolph's music starts playing and AJ and him go to the ring.

"Last night at Money in the Bank, I couldn't win the World Heavyweight Championship back. All because of _this_." Dolph says in disgust and a video of the beginning of the match shows AJ and Dolph kissing then a quick roll up by Alberto Del Rio.

"All because of _AJ_!" Dolph says as AJ looks at him like she's pissed off.

"So, AJ, we're done!" Dolph yells at her, this just makes her more mad. She slaps him, and that makes him mad, but that doesn't make AJ scared.

Punk runs out and attacks Dolph. Dolph rolls out of the ring in pain.

Punk and AJ have a little stare down until Stephanie's music hits.

She comes with a mic.

"Well Punk, AJ, you've already attacked a new member of The Shield. I guess Triple-H was right, you two _are_ good..._together_." she says, "Wait, no Triple-H is _never_ right."

AJ picks up a mic, "What do you want Stephanie? You want to tell everyone what you're talking about? I know, Punk knows, the whole locker-room knows what kind of demon crap your pulling, but just tell the WWE Universe." AJ says.

"You're right AJ, I should tell the WWE Universe how you and Punk are going to lose your titles to the new members of The Shield. Dean Ambrose will get Punk's WWE Championship and _my_ little secret weapon will get your's, AJ."

"Who is this little secret weapon you have? Summer Rae? Too blonde. Kaitlyn? Oh honey, if it's Kaitlyn, you might as well give up now, but she's everything _but_ little. I know, Paige. Paige hates my guts, people say she's me. Just like people say Seth Rollins is CM Punk, well trust me, they're nothing alike." AJ says.

Stephanie stays silent while she thinks of something to say while Punk grabs a mic.

"Wait, what do you mean we're nothing alike?" Punk asks.

"I think you know what I mean, we did it enough times for you to know..." AJ says with her Crazy Chick smile on.

Punk's eyes widen in shock, "You slept with Seth Rollins?!"

"You fell into my trap, you basically said we slept together, a lot. And, yeah, when a Shield member wants to sleep with you, you say yes." AJ says knowing that this information will get him mad.

"Stop bickering you old married couple-" Stephanie starts to say.

"Are you seriously calling us that? You're almost as old as Vickie!" AJ says.

"_Don't_ interuppt me miss Lee." Steph says, "I have an announcement, for the last few months I have been creating new titles, and bringing back old. The old title that is coming back is the Million Dollar Title, which will be given to new Shield member, Rob Van Dam. A new title will be the Divas Tag Team Championships, which will be given to new Shield memebers, Kaitlyn and Layla. And finally, the Mixed Tag Team Championships will be given to Shield Members, my secret weapons...Seth Rollins and Paige."

Triple-H's music hits and he comes out.

"So now you're just handing out titles?" Triple-H says, "You say that Seth Rollins and Paige are your secret weapons? Oh Stephanie, you haven't seen secret weapons until you see CM Punk and AJ Lee together, in a match-"

He gets cut off by Steph, "But your secret weapons, hate each other, ever since they broke up last year. Ever thought of that?"

"I have, but they are the only thing holding this company together, and you know that. They have since May last year. Together or not, they will always be top Diva and top Superstar." Triple-H says, "As I was saying before, they have had two matches together. One was against Kane and Daniel Bryan. That was a first and it was pretty good. But those two matches didn't show how great Punk and AJ are in the ring together." Triple-H says.

They continue to argue, but not into the mics

.  
Punk and AJ are distracted and Seth and Paige come up from behind them and try to hit them with their new titles. Punk and AJ duck at the same time and get up and turn around and kick Paige and Seth at the same time and they fight, but Punk and AJ chase them out of the ring.

"Tonight there will be a match! CM Punk and AJ Lee vs. Seth Rollins and Paige." Stephanie says and everyone goes backstage.

* * *

Before the main event, AJ changes her ring gear to the plaid ring gear she had a year ago.

Main event time.

Punk and AJ enter to Punk's music. And Seth and Paige enter through the crowd to The Shield's music.

Punk and Seth start the match. Seth gets the upperhand in the fight, but when he goes to the top rope Punk rolls out of the way. Both men make the tag.

AJ and Paige battle it out, until Paige gets AJ into the corner and tries to spear her, AJ moves out of the way and Paige's shoulder hits the post. AJ gets Paige in the middle of the ring and does the Anaconda Vise and suceedes, Paige taps out and rolls out of the ring.  
Punk and AJ celebrate in the ring, once the music stops they share a 'moment' and then go backstage.

* * *

**Do Punk and AJ still hold feelings for each other?**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_July 15, 2013_

Punk and AJ go to his locker-room, AJ skipped the whole way there.

"I can't believe we beat Seth and Paige at the first try!" She says excitedly, "I mean, I would _never_ doubt my talent, but they are really good wrestlers, and they're members of The Shield. No one ever beats The Shield at the first try!"

"Triple-H said we are great together. And you did use the move I came up with and taught you." Punk says.

"So, we still won, and got along! That's huge for us." AJ says.

Miz and Daniel come in.

"Hey you two had an awesome match. Beating The Shield in your first match against them is great." Miz says.

"Thanks." Punk and AJ say in unison.

"Wow, Triple-H was right, they do do that a lot." Daniel says.

"Do what?" They ask in unison, again.

"Nothing." Daniel says.

"Anyway, Triple-H just told us who all joined The Shield and who is staying and told us to tell you because Steph might be doubting Seth and Paige and may change it up." Miz says.

"So who is all on the new and improved Shield?" AJ asks.

"Well, with The Funkadactles joining them like an hour ago, we have less people, but we only need you and two other divas really to get the titles." Miz says, "So, the people we have are: John Cena, me, Daniel, Randy, Cody, you two, Alex Riley, Big Show, Booker-T, both Bellas, Chris, Brodus, Christian, Curt Hawkins, Otunga which might be good for legal purposes, The Rock if he comes back, Khali, Hornswoggle, The Usos, Gabriel, Kane, Kofi, Sheamus, Ted, Taker if he comes back, and Ryder. But half of them want to leave."

"This is just great. Half of them suck, and I'll have to teach The Bellas some stuff if they're going to beat Kaitlyn, screw Layla because she can't wrestle." AJ says, starting to freak out.

"Calm down AJ, The Bellas are getting trained by Triple-H, John, and if you want to help them, you can." Daniel says.

"Ok, when are they being trained? Because I'm going there to make sure my divas are good." AJ says.

"They're you're divas now?" Miz asks.

"Sorta, I mean I am head diva, and Steph isn't involved with our divas." AJ says.

"Who wants to join them?" Punk asks.

"Khali and Hornswoggle, mainly because of Natalya, Big Show, Randy, Brodus, Hawkins, Gabriel, Ted, and Ryder. And I think they will if they get an opprotunity." Miz says.

"Do we know who is fully commited to our side?" Punk asks.

"Cody, surprisingly, Otunga, us, John, and Randy." Daniel says.

"Then we have to get Cody and Otunga to a higher level since they don't wrestle much." Punk says.

"And I'll get The Bellas." AJ says.

"Well, we better go." Miz says.

Miz and Daniel leave.

"Well, I better go to the hotel." AJ says.

"Oh yeah." Punk says.

They leave, but not together.

They go to their seperate hotel-rooms, Punk lays on his bed and thinks, AJ does the same.

'He doesn't care about you, he broke up with you, don't fall for him again.' AJ thinks to herself, then thinks about their storyline that was all true, besides the Daniel Bryan and Kane part. 'I was just getting over my break-up with Trent, and Punk was the only person there for me, not even Kaitlyn. Neither of us meant to sleep together, it just happened, Triple-H and Stephanie found out and turned it into a storyline. But then we slept together again, and again. That damn storyline!'

Punk is laying on his bed thinking about AJ. 'I still can't believe that Heyman turned us in to the Board of Directors, sure we were together during her reign as GM, but Heyman didn't need to tell everyone. And to make it worse, he blamed it on Cena.' Punk thinks, 'But I can't believe that half the locker-room would betray the WWE like that and join The Shield.'

AJ is now sitting on her bed curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out just thinking about last summer. How CM Punk helped her career. How he hurt her so many times. How most of the time it was by going off-script. How she's falling for him again.

She eventually cries herself to sleep, but then is awoken by a knock on her door, she looks at the clock, 3:30 AM. She groans and gets up and opens the door.

CM Punk.

"Can we talk?" Punk asks.

"About what?" AJ asks.

"About...us...?" Punk says.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Like how you hate me because of Heyman. How you hate me because of all the crap I said. How I know your still in love with me."

Her eyes widen at the last part. 'How did he know?' she asks herself.

"What?" AJ asks.

"Don't play the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about game with me. I know for a fact you are. That kiss. I know that if you hated me as much as you claim you do, you wouldn't have kissed me. John was in the gorilla, why didn't you kiss him?"

"Because, he can't kiss."

"Ok, but if you hate me so much, then you would have gone to John."

"Look, it's 3:30 in the morning, I have to wake up at 6:00 AM to train The Bellas with John and everyone else, because they don't wrestle up to The Shield's level. So please let me sleep."

"But I have to train Cody and Otunga tomorrow. And I can't sleep until we talk." Punk says.

"Well, what did you want to say?" AJ asks.

"I want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry for dumping you right before you got fired. I'm sorry I told Heyman about us. I'm sorry that he told everyone. And I'm sorry that he had to make The Shield to put us in this situation." Punk says.

"You don't have to apologize for Heyman being a giant douchebag." AJ says.

"But I feel like I do since half of it was my fault. I needed help as the champion before. I couldn't take you flirting with John, that's why the 'AJ Scandal' started." Punk says.

"I know that." AJ says.

"Good, well we better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Punk says.

"Yeah." AJ says and Punk turns around to walk back to his hotel-room.

"Punk, wait." AJ adds and Punk turns around, she was about to kiss him but quickly re-thought, "Uh-Thanks for apologizing, I know that must've been hard for you."

Punk smiles at her then walks back to his hotel-room.

AJ shuts her hotel-room door and puts her back against the door.

"I'm such an idiot." she says quietly to herself, then goes back to bed.

* * *

**Review, I love seeing your comments. PM me if you have any ideas for the story or if you want ideas about how AJPunk could get back together or how ****_you _****think they could get back together.**


	4. Chapter 4

_July 16, 2013_

AJ and Punk have to wake up early since they have to train to be perfect.

They arrive at the gym at the same time and run into each other but go different ways.

Brie and Nikki are in the ring already stretching.

AJ gets in the ring and sees The Bellas looking at something or someone. AJ looks over her shoulder and sees Punk staring at AJ.

AJ decides to play mind games so she bends over to tie her converse shoes. She knows that she could kill Punk when she bends over in her old plaid wrestling gear, and she was right.

The Bellas start laughing when Punk falls a little bit then shakes his head and turns around.

AJ starts laughing then stands up again and sees the looks the Bellas are giving her.

"What?" AJ asks.

"You. Punk..." Nikki says.

AJ rolls her eyes, "Nothing is going on between us."

"Mhm...yeah 'cause you _didn't_ kiss him before RAW last night..." Brie says.

AJ glares at Brie, "Who told you that?

"  
"John told me and I told Brie." Nikki says.

AJ turns around and sees John in the ring trying to deal with an egotistical, David Otunga.

"Cena!" AJ yells across the room.

John looks at her.

"What the hell!" AJ says and John starts laughing.

"You and Punk are too cute to hide from anyone." John yells back.

AJ rolls her eyes and turns around.

"Dish about you and Punk." Nikki says.

"What?" AJ asks.

"Look, we weren't around last summer. And apparently, that storyline was all true, besides the Daniel and Kane part." Brie says.

"Well, you were there for some of it..." AJ says.

"What?" Nikki asks.

AJ sits in the middle of the ring, Indian Style. Half because she was telling a story and the other half, because it would drive Punk crazy if he saw that.

"Sit." AJ says.

Brie and Nikki shurg and do the same as AJ.

"Ok, well in April, Trent dumped me...as you guys probably know."

"Uh, yeah." Brie says.

"Well, um, Punk was there for me. We became best friends then a week before the first RAW where I would be the 'Crazy Chick' Punk and I..." AJ says.

"Ok, we get the picture." Nikki says.

"Alright, then we got the storyline, and he ignored me after we slept together. But eventually, as the storyline progressed we became a thing, that lasted until the beginning of August. Then he dumped me..." AJ starts to say without crying, "Um, then John flirted with me, and Punk didn't like that. So, one night, Punk dragged me to his hotel-room and kissed me. I was okay with it, because I was a love sick puppy. We slept together again and then had this thing again, but it wasn't public because of the Board of Directors, and it was mainly sex anyway. Then it ended kinda badly after Night of Champions, when I found out Punk told Heyman everything...then he revealed a week later what we did. So here is where the scandal comes in. Vickie's not the bitch in this story. Paul Heyman is the son of a bitch in this story. He told the Board of Directors about Punk and I, but used John instead of Punk. When Punk saw the evidence he freaked out on Heyman and then told the Board of Directors what really happened, but they already had the storyline. So that's how I got fired, how we were together, how we broke up, and how Punk lost his championship."

"Wow, that's a long story." Nikki says.

"Yeah..." AJ says, "Well, let's start.

"  
AJ stands up and wipes her eyes from her tears and looks at Punk again who is helping Cody, she takes a deep breath and then turns back around to face the Bellas.

"Let's start with submisson moves." AJ says.

* * *

After they finish, everyone is getting ready to leave. AJ is still mad at John for telling, probably the whole roster, about what happened in the gorilla.

"John Cena!" AJ yells and runs up to him.

"Yes, AJ." he says.

She punches him on the arm really hard.

"Wow, that hurt." John says.

"Shut up." AJ laughs.

"You know I had to tell everyone, you two are too cute." John says.

"Since when did you become a fangirl?" AJ asks.

"Since you two had to get along." John says. They both laugh.

"Hey, AJ, I was wondering if you wanted to go to um...lunch with me." Punk asks.

"Nikki is ready to go, I'll see you later AJ." John says then whispers, "Use protection." And then he put a condom in her bag.

"John Felix Anthony Cena!" AJ yells.

"Who told you my full name?"

"Nikki."

John starts laughing then walks away with Nikki.

"What was his problem?" Punk asks.

"This." AJ says taking it out of her bag and running to the parking lot and throwing it at John.

"Jackass!" AJ yells and John laughs even harder.

Punk comes outside.

"I don't know what _that_ was, but it was entertaining. Anyway..." Punk says.

"So is this lunch, actually lunch or _lunch_. Because, I remember from our little so called 'affair' that _lunch_ meant go-to-my-room-in-nothing-but-a-bathrobe." AJ says.

"Just lunch, nothing more...unless you want to I mean I wouldn't deny you." Punk says.

"I think it'll be just lunch, we have the Smackdown taping tonight." AJ says.

"So, if we didn't have the Smackdown taping, you would?" Punk asks.

"I'm not saying that-" AJ says.

"But you're not saying that you wouldn't sleep with me again." Punk says.

"Oh, shut up!" AJ says, "Well, I have to take a shower before we go."

"Ah, yeah, me too." Punk says.

"Meet me in my room at 12."

"In your room?"

"Oh-you know what I mean." AJ says and goes to her car and drives to the hotel.

* * *

AJ showers and picks out the perfect outfit. A lace black camisole, the vest she wore when she proposed to him on RAW, black shorts, black converse, and her usual jewlery, bangles, lightning bolt necklace, and earrings.

He came, right on time.

AJ opens the door.

"Hey-" Punk starts to say but looks down her body and can't see anything under her vest.

"There's a camisole under this vest." AJ says.

"Oh-aw..." Punk says.

"Let's just...go..." AJ says and her and Punk leave.


	5. Chapter 5

_July 16, 2013_

At the Smackdown taping, AJ is in her locker-room getting ready.

Punk knocks then comes in.

"Oh, hey." AJ says, with a scissors and the old CM Punk shirt that said 'In Punk We Trust' on it.

"Uh, what are you doing with my old shirt?" Punk asks.

"I thought that, since I'm wearing my old gear, I should wear your old shirt." AJ says.

"Is that actually my old shirt?" Punk asks.

"Uh, yeah, one night after we...um my shirt was torn because someone was too rough."

"Oh...but why old?"

"I just like old...like us..."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, like we were cute together, and that was over a year ago." AJ says.

"Have you been talking to the idiots in the locker-room? Because they're saying the same things."

"No, except for John, he wouldn't shut up about that."

"Oh..." Punk says.

"Well, Smackdown is about to start, we better go." AJ says and they go to the gorilla together.

Triple-H is already waiting once they arrive.

"What's going on?" AJ and Punk ask in unison.

"This is going to be a crazy opening." Triple-H says, "Steph, Paige, and Seth are already out there. She's going to say they are the best powercouple since us. I need you two to act like you're together."

"What?!" They ask in unison.

"Wait, I know what she's doing. AJ, Punk, what she's doing. It'll hurt both of you. We have to go now." he says and his music starts and he puts Punk and AJ's hands together without them noticing. They go down the ring together, but when they make it half way down the ramp, Punk and AJ look down and see they're holding hands and they quickly let go.

"Oh, perfect. Triple-H and the Superstar and Diva who are going to lose their titles." Stephanie says, "Oh, and little miss AJ Lee is wearing a CM Punk shirt, again? Honey, haven't you learned?

"Stephanie, I wouldn't test her." Punk says.

"Aww, her little boyfriend coming to her defence." Paige says, going up to Punk and touches his chest.

AJ instantly slaps Paige, "_Don't_ touch him!" AJ snaps, "Go back to Seth!"

Paige looks at AJ like she's about to attack, but Stephanie keeps her back, "Seth, calm her down, I need AJ to be awake when we show her what we found."

"What did you find exactly?" Punk asks.

"Just look at the screen." Stephanie says.

Everyone looks at the titantron to see a video of Punk and AJ in her office when she was GM. In the video, Punk had come into AJ's office and they started fighting. The camera goes back to AJ and Punk for a second, and everyone can tell from the way they looked at each other, they knew what this was. The camera goes back to the video, and by now they are making out, trying to tear each other's clothes off. The video stops.

"We had to stop it there too...graphic." Stephanie says, "The former Managing Supervisor of Monday night RAW didn't think to check your office, did she? Or else, she would have found out, it was John Cena, it was CM Punk."

"_Former_? You fired Vickie?" Triple-H asks.

"Don't change the subject." Stephanie says.

"Oh, look at the little baby." Paige says.

AJ turned around and started crying, Punk was trying to comfort her.

AJ turns around and tilts her head and glares at her, "You still want us to be the powercouple?" AJ whispers to Triple-H.

"Yes."

"Good." AJ says, and gives Paige, Seth, and Stephanie the crazy chick smile and they jump back, scared of her.

"Paige, here's something you'll never get, not even from Seth." AJ says, jumping into Punk's arms she stares into his green eyes for a minute, then kisses him. He quickly kisses back and they start playing tonsil hockey. The kiss breaks when Punk falls back and onto the mat, AJ's now on top of him. They both realize that they did that only for show, but what happens next is a lot more than just for show. AJ and Punk continue to kiss, ignoring the screams from Paige and Stephanie to stop, Seth cheering him on, the slap that Paige gave Seth, the shocked face from Triple-H, and the whole WWE Universe who they think by now is screaming.

Eventually AJ gets off of Punk and helps him up, they start acting like nothing happened. AJ fixes her shirt, and notices Punk's has a fake wrinkle and smooths it out, just wanting to touch him.

"Well, Steph, still think your little powercouple can beat us?" AJ asks.

Stephanie, who's still in shock with everyone else who is watching, doesn't respond.

"I think we shocked them too much." AJ says.

"Yeah, even Cole is quiet." Punk says.

"What should we do?" AJ asks.

"Uh...I don't know...maybe we should tell them it meant nothing." Punk says.

"Which is the truth!" AJ says quickly.

"Yeah..." Punk says.

"Look, guys, calm down, don't freak out. It was just for show. Stephanie, you were saying crap, so we showed you the truth." AJ says.

They all snap out of their shock.

"Uh, no you're not, because Seth and I are going to defend our Mixed Tag Titles and then beat you two for the WWE Championship and Divas Championship." Paige says.

"1..." AJ says, confusing everyone.

"2..." Punk says.

"3!" They say in unison and throw their titles on the ground and attack them.

Triple-H and Stephanie get out of the ring and start verbally fighting, while the fight is going on in the ring.

A bunch of refs have to pull them apart.

Once everyone calms down, they go backstage. Punk and AJ walk into the gorilla and are met by the whole roster, besides The Shield's members.

They are staring at them in shock.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"You're asking what?" John asks, "You two almost had sex in that ring!"

"We kept it...PG-ish..." AJ says.

"No, that was not PG, if you two didn't need to breath, you would have continued all night." Miz says.

"We have a match to get ready for." Punk says.

"Use protection." John and Miz yell after them.

AJ continues walking with Punk, without stopping or turning around she says, "Shut it you two, jackasses."

* * *

Later on that night, AJ is helping get Nikki ready for her one-on-one match with Kaitlyn tonight.

"So, do you remember what I taught you?" AJ asks.

"Yes, it this morning, I think I can do it." Nikki says.

"Alright, well you two better go." AJ says as Nikki and Brie go to the ring.

AJ goes to stretch, since her and Punk's match is next.

"Hey." John says.

"Oh, hey John." AJ says.

"Hey." he says.

"Don't try to be gross or try to put Punk and I together, it's not going to work." AJ says.

"I'm not, you two are doing that by yourselves."

"What did I say about being gross?"

"I am far from gross. What happened in that ring earlier was gross, but cute." John says.

"Whatever." AJ says.

"Well, I better go congratulate Nikki. Cya." John says.

"Bye."

"Be safe! Use protection!" John says then runs as AJ runs after him.

John is a little bit faster than AJ, he runs to Punk's locker-room and quickly knocks on his door then continues to knock on his door.

Punk opens the door and AJ comes crashing into his arms when John pushes AJ into Punk's arms and runs off.

AJ and Punk fell to the ground, AJ on top of him.

"Um, did you want to get up? We kinda have a match...now." Punk says.

"Oh, yeah." AJ says getting up and helping Punk up.

"Seriously, we have a match now." Punk says.

"Crap." AJ says and they quickly make it to the gorilla in time.

"Are you guys going out together or seperate entrances?" one of the stage hands asks.

"Seperate." AJ says, but at the same time Punk says, "Together."

They glare at each other.

"Just do seperate..." Punk says.

Punk's is first, he goes out. AJ looks down and sees she's still wearing her 'In Punk We Trust' shirt, she quickly takes it off and then her music starts and she goes down to the ring.

The match starts out rough, AJ and Punk fight about who is going to start until Paige is decided to start. They fight throughout the match. Paige tries to spear AJ, as her and Punk fight, but fails when moves out of the way, Paige hits her shoulder on the turnbuckle and AJ does a quick roll-up for the win.

Her music starts playing, and they are handed their championships as Paige rolls out of the ring and helped backstage by Seth.  
Punk and AJ throw their championships on the ground, and continue to fight.

"Yeah, powercouple my ass." Seth says on the stage then drops the mic and goes backstage with Paige.

They continue to fight, until the familiar music starts playing '_Style and grace, I'm gonna be dumb, lean on men. Now welcome to the Queendom_'.

They turn arond and see Stephanie coming down to the ring with a mic.

"Oh little AJPunk is fighting." she says, "You two are falling apart. The Divas Champ and the WWE Champ can't get along."

'_Time to play the game_' starts playing and Triple-H comes down to the ring.

"Oh Stephanie, you may have tried to ruin them, but you can't." Triple-H says.

"Look, we don't need you to talk for us." Punk says, "This is between me and AJ, not our _bosses_."

"The only reason we're fighting is because I realized that Heyman gave you the footage and he doesn't think so." AJ says glaring at Punk.

"Oh, AJ, you're right. Paul Heyman _is_ on my side, the best side. And we would really love to have someone like you on our side." Stephanie says.

"Don't do it AJ." Punk says.

"You'd be away from Punk. You could be the GM again." Stephanie says.

"No," AJ snaps, "I will _not_ join The Shield. Obviously, everyone there is unhappy. Triple-H, will I be fired or stripped of my title if I attack your wife."

"Soon to be _ex_-wife, and no, she can't do that since she signed a contract saying that I can't strip her memebers and she can't strip mine, or fire them." Triple-H says.

"Good!" AJ says and tries to attack Stephanie, but Punk holds her back.

"She's a McMahon, she'll do something." Punk whispers to her.

AJ tries to get free of Punk's grasp, but he has a tight hold on her.

"Let me go!" AJ yells.

"AJ, she's not worth it!" Punk says.

AJ starts to calm down so Punk puts her down, right when Punk puts her down, Paige runs out with a steel chair and hits AJ in the stomach with it, she tries to hit her again, but Triple-H grabs the chair and the Bellas run out and attack Paige.

"Punk, take AJ backstage!" Triple-H says trying to deal with the Bellas.

Punk picks up AJ, and carries her backstage, bridal style.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't do anything with the lunch, I didn't have any ideas for it. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_July 16, 2013_

Punk took AJ to the trainers room, but they won't let him in until they finish examining her.

"_Use Protection_" kept re-playing in his head over and over. She was hit in the stomach...what if she was pregnant? '_With Dolph's kid_?' he thought to himself, '_No. She told me she never slept with him_'.

He was pacing back and forth outside of the trainers room, '_There was that one night two months ago..._' he thinks, '_No, no, she's not, she would have been bleeding! But we didn't use protection!_'

Triple-H opens the trainers room door and Punk immediately goes to him.

"How is she? Will she be ok? Is she pregnant?" Punk asks.

"Is she what?" Triple-H asks sternly.

"Nothing...is she fine?"

"Yes, she's fine, it wasn't like a hit to the head."

"C-Can I see her?"

Triple-H nods his head and Punk runs in.

"AJ!" Punk says.

"Hey...Punk." AJ says painfully.

"I thought that you could've been pregnant because, we didn't use protection that one time two months ago."

"Aw...is...John getting in your...head?" AJ asks.

"No..." Punk says, "I was just worried..."

"Mhm...now help me...up." AJ says.

Punk helps her up.

"Did you need a ride to the hotel?" Punk asks.

"Um...yeah." AJ says, "I'll just go grab my bag."

Punk follows AJ to her locker-room to make sure any other divas from The Shield try to attack her again.

"Punk, I'm fine." AJ says.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I won't." AJ says going into her locker-room.

She comes out with her bag.

"I'm ready to go..." AJ says.

The whole ride to the hotel was mostly uncomfortable silence.

Punk walks AJ to her room.

"Well, this is my room." AJ says.

"Um, yeah." Punk says.

"Did you wanna talk about the kiss earlier?" AJ asks.

"Uh, do we have to do this now?" Punk asks.

"Well, kinda. We almost lost the match because of our fighting."

"Yeah, but it's late..."

"Alright, yeah, let's just have all this sexual tension and lose all our matches." AJ says, about to open the door to her hotel-room.

"Well, what is there to talk about?"

"Look, we just need to both make it clear, we won't be together. On screen or off. We tried that, clearly it didn't work."

"Yeah, so we both agree that we will just keep this professional?"

"Yes." AJ says, "Was that so hard?"

"Yeah..." Punk mumbles.

"What?" AJ asks.

"Nothing." Punk says.

"Well, good night."

"Good night..." Punk says, turning away until AJ pulls on his arm.

"I can't do this!" AJ says and jumps into his arms, puts her legs around his waist and kisses him.

Punk can't even process what is going on before he kisses her back.

He fumbles with the door knob, but gets it open. Once he gets it open, clothes start flying everywhere.

* * *

_July 17, 2013_

Punk wakes up before AJ and gets up, gets dressed and leaves.

Once AJ awakes, it's 8:00 AM and she's supposed to meet the Bellas to teach them more stuff.

She quickly changes into her wrestling gear and puts on a sweat jacket then goes to her rental car and drives to the gym.

The Bellas are practicing the submission moves that AJ taught them yesterday.

She comes up to them and they both look at her and stand up.

"Wow, AJ, you took long...so who were you doing last night?" Nikki asks.

My eyes widen in shock, I just stare at them, speechless.

"Uh-what do you mean?"

"_Oh Punk_!" Brie says, imitating AJ.

"_Oh, baby, harder harder_!" Nikki says, imitating AJ.

"Err-who told you that?!" AJ asks.

"John and I were next to your room." Nikki says.

"Ugh, John knows?"

"Yes..." Nikki says.

AJ looks over and sees John smirking at her.

"Let's just get started." AJ says.

* * *

After everyone finished, everyone starts to leave.

"AJ, can we talk?" Punk asks as AJ's about to get into her rental car.

She spins around on her heel to face Punk, "Look, it was a mistake. I let my guard down, again, and I'm _not_ going back to that hell called heartbreak."

"AJ, who said I would break your heart."

"That's exactly what you said after Trent, but then you broke my heart when you dumped me for Lita. And please don't tell me I'm a homewrecking whore. Because I didn't know you two are still together."

"We're not together." Punk says.

"Good, one thing to feel good about." AJ says.

"AJ, we can't have sexual tension. We have to defeat The Shield. John is taking down Ambrose. Daniel and Miz are beating down Roman and Seth. We have to pull our weight." Punk says.

"I know that. We have been, the best we can." AJ says.

"They know that, and they get it. But we can't almost lose matches." Punk says.

"Then lets just forget about this." AJ says getting into her rental car and drives off.

* * *

**Is that why she didn't really care when Dolph dumped her?** **Because she slept with Punk two months before.**

**Why didn't she ever sleep with Dolph? It was a seven month relationship.**

**I love reading your reviews. Also PM me if you want ideas or have any ideas for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

_July 22, 2013_

Tonight is RAW, AJ is in her locker-room cutting up a CM Punk shirt and one of her shirts when someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" AJ asks.

"It's your boss."

"Which one?"

"You only have one boss now."

"I'm kidding, come in Triple-H."

He comes in.

"I need you and Punk in my office." he says.

"Well, I don't know where Punk is or why you need us." AJ says.

"Punk is in my office." he says.

"Alright." AJ says and puts down the scissors and shirt and goes to his office.

"What is this about?" Punk asks.

"This is about the fight on Smackdown." he says, "Also, John told me something that happened after Smackdown..."

AJ and Punk look at each other then back at him.

"Uh, what did he tell you?" AJ asks.

"I think you both know." Triple-H says, "It's confusing to me how you two fight for hours then make out two seconds later. One second you are all over each other, the next you hate each other."

"We know that, we talked about it last week, can we go?" AJ says.

"You can't trust each other. So, you two have to do trust exercises." Triple-H says.

"What?!" AJ and Punk ask in unison.

"Trust exercises, like falling back and the other catches them, talking..." he says.

"Can we go?!" Punk asks, "I need to kick John's ass!"

"Me too, and Punk knows I'll have to defend him!" AJ says.

"AJ just shut up!" Punk says.

"You shut up!" AJ says.

"No you!"

"Stop acting like children!" Triple-H says, "You may go."

AJ and Punk run out and run to John's locker-room.

"John open the door!" AJ yells.

John opens the door and Punk and her barge in.

"Why did you tell our boss?!" Punk asks.

"Because I knew this would be your reactions." John says.

"Shit!" AJ mutters, "It's 7:30, Punk we have to go."

"I'll deal with you later." Punk says and they leave.

AJ goes to her locker-room and Punk goes to his.

AJ fixes her hair and make-up a little bit, puts on her wrestling gear and a CM Punk shirt over it.

She goes out into the hall, when she opened the door she almost hit Punk, who was walking past.

"Oh, sorry." AJ says.

"It's ok, we have to go though." Punk says.

"Yeah..." AJ says.

Punk and AJ go to the gorilla.

"You guys aren't opening RAW." Nikki says.

"Who is?" AJ asks.

"Nikki and I against Kaitlyn and Layla for the Divas Tag Team Championships."

"What? So soon? Are you guys prepared?" AJ asks.

"Yes, we got this." Nikki says.

"Alright, but what are we supposed to do?" AJ asks.

"Triple-H said you two are having segments throughout the night of your trust exercises." Brie says.

"Ok..." AJ says, "That's your music, go."

"Well, we better find him." Punk says.

"Yeah." AJ says, her and Punk go to find him.

"There you guys are." Triple-H says.

"So, when do we film these?" AJ asks.

"We should start now." Triple-H says.

"Ok." AJ says.

They get set up and the cameras start.

"So, you two are going to do some trust exercises." Triple-H says.

"Do you know what you're doing?" AJ asks.

"Yes." Triple-H says, "Now, AJ, fall back into Punk's arms."

"Uh, I don't like this idea." AJ says.

"Oh, honey, just do it, I'll catch you." Punk says.

AJ glares at him.

"AJ, do it." Triple-H says.

AJ sighs then falls back, Punk catches her.

"Was that so hard?" Triple-H asks, "Now AJ has to catch Punk."

"What? No! I'm too small, he'll kill me!" AJ says.

"AJ, do it." Punk says.

Punk falls back, but AJ moves and he lands on the ground.

AJ puts her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing, she then bends over to face Punk.

"AJ, what the hell!" Punk says.

"Sorry, I panicked." AJ says extending her hand out to help him up.

Punk grabs her hand and yanks her down on top of him, they both start laughing.

The segment ends to air after the divas match.

"I think that's good." Triple-H says, "Now you guys need to go to Punk's locker-room."

AJ gets up and helps Punk up then they go to his locker-room.

The cameras start rolling.

AJ and Punk are sitting Indian Style on the floor of his locker-room.

"Ok, so AJ and Punk, you guys need to talk about your feelings and what makes you not able to trust each other." Triple-H says, "I'm going to leave and you guys need to talk it out."

He leaves.

There is a few minutes of silence.

"Um..." AJ says breaking the silence.

"I don't think we are ones that like talk about our feelings." Punk says.

"Yeah, at least not about each other." AJ says.

"But, we should just...do it." Punk says.

"Yeah...I'll go first, I guess. So, the thing that makes me not be able to trust you is that, we really did love each other. I trusted you with my life. You trusted me with your life. Then the championship ended up in between us. You chose a belt over me. You said you loved me and would do anything for me." AJ says, "I guess, I just can't trust you after that. My feelings, um I guess are the same...I really don't know how I feel anymore, I've been hurt so many times..."

"AJ, you do realize that Paul got in my head, right?" Punk says.

"I want to believe that, but a part of me can't." AJ says.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. The reason I can't trust you is because, you're unpredictable. I don't know what you're about to do. That's why I can't trust you, I don't know what you're doing. My feelings, are your's, I don't know anything anymore." Punk says.

"I guess we are perfect..." AJ says.

"Uh, yeah." Punk says.

AJ gets on her hands and knees and leans in to kiss him, but Triple-H interuppts them and comes in, AJ quickly sits back down like nothing happened.

"AJ, Punk, I saw that." Triple-H says, "Take this seriously!"

Punk and AJ roll their eyes.

"Now, who's going to get blind folded?"

The segment ends there.

They start the next segment, in the same room.

The camera starts rolling again, AJ's blind follded.

"Now, Punk is going to be standing on the other side of the room. AJ, you'll have to trust Punk to tell you where to go and when to stop so you don't bump into him." Triple-H says.

"Ok, AJ just come forward." Punk says.

AJ walks forward towards Punk, she gets closer.

"Now, Punk, tell her to stop there." Triple-H says.

"I think she can come closer." Punk says.

AJ continues to walk closer, she ends up in Punk's arms.

"You were supposed to tell me to stop." AJ says.

Punk takes off her blindfold.

"Ok, that's enough." Triple-H says.

AJ quickly steps back.

The segment ends, then they roll the cameras for one last segment.

"Now Punk is blind folded and AJ, you will have to lead him." Triple-H says handing AJ a short rope and handing Punk the other end.

AJ leads him throughout the room without bumping into anything.

AJ takes off his blindfold.

"Now, AJ you have to jump into Punk's arms and he has to catch you."

AJ jumps into Punk's arms and he catches her, on instinct she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Ok, AJ, you can jump down now. If you get pregnant you can't keep your divas title." Triple-H says.

AJ quickly jumps down and skips out of the room.

* * *

**I know, this chapter kinda sucked, but I'm running out of ideas, so if you have any PM me. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this is my new chapter. This is shorter than the others and kinda sucks. But I'm running out of ideas, so PM me if you have any. Like any at all is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_July 23, 2013_

AJ is in her locker-room getting ready for tonight's Smackdown taping.

Someone knocks on her door.

"Come in." AJ says.

Brie and Nikki walk in.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't talk to you after your match. And I'm sorry about Natalya and Tamina screwing you guys over last night." AJ says.

"Yeah, it's ok, we need two more divas though..." Nikki says.

"Well, I'm going to try to go out with you guys when Brie goes up against Layla. And I'm going to kick Kaitlyn's ass if she tries anything." AJ says.

"Anyway, we came to tell you that Triple-H wants to see you." Brie says.

"Uh...why?"

"It's just, something..." Nikki says and they leave.

She just shruggs her shoulders and goes to his office.

"Boss, you wanted to see me?" AJ says as she walks into his office and shuts the door then sits on the chair.

"Yes, about what happened um...last September..." he says.

AJ's eyes widen...she's knows what's about to happen. Just the thought, makes her cry, so she does.

"April, please, but you knew you had to tell him at some point..." he says.

"But, not now...I-I can't! It's been about ten months. It's been hidden that long, it can go longer."

"No, it can't. Punk knows you asked for your storyline to be over in the beginning of October. He is still wondering why. Tell him tonight, or else I think Stephanie might, I doubt she will, but I knew last minute what she was planning last week."

AJ runs out crying, she runs back to her locker-room and cries on the couch until Punk comes in.

"Hey, AJ. Uh, what's wrong?" he asks.

AJ wipes away her tears and goes to fix her make up.

After she fixes it, she turns around to face him.

"Y-you need to sit down..." AJ says.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Punk asks.

"Just...sit, please."

Punk sits down on the couch. AJ sighs and is about to talk until someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." AJ says.

"You guys have to be in the gorilla like now!" Miz says.

"Show time." Punk says and leaves the room.

AJ sighs then follows.

"Punk, I really really need to talk to you." AJ says.

"AJ, we have to go." Punk says and grabs her hand as The Game's music hits.

She quickly grabs her Divas title and puts over her shoulder.

Punk lets go of her hand and they make their entrance to the ring, where Stephanie, Paige, and Seth are waiting.

"Just the two we were looking for." Paige says, "Not so much Triple-H."

"Don't make fun of my boss, he actually has talent and worked to get in this business, unlike your boss who was born in this business." AJ says.

Stephanie puts her arm in front of Paige to keep her from attacking.

"Calm down Paige. We don't need you to be in anger management." Stephanie says, "Speaking of anger management. When are you going to put them in it?"

"They are fine. It's your two that need the help." Triple-H says.

"But you're already getting AJ and Punk help, actually. And they seem to like it since they get to have se-" Paige says.

"PG show Paige." Seth reminds her.

"Right...well they get to have some..uh fun." Paige says.

"We haven't done anything!" Punk says.

"Then why is AJ pregnant." Paige says.

Everyone looks at AJ in shock, especially Punk.

"That's a lie!" AJ yells.

"I'm sorry about Paige...she means was." Stephanie says.

"AJ, what does she mean by was!" Punk says.

"I'm going to tell you all a little story. Once apon a time there were these ex's, AJ and CM Punk. Early September of last year, Miss Lee, found out she was pregnant. She was so excited, until she realized that the father was CM Punk. She got less excited, but still decided to keep it. She was going to tell the father until September 24, when Punk broke her heart for the probably third time, she thought 'How could I have this man's baby?'. But she soon got over it when she went to the doctor and saw her baby in a sonagram. Until early October, when she miscarried after being special guest ref in his tag team match. She wasn't showing. She never told the father. Until now. The end." Stephanie says.

AJ starts to cry and Punk just looks at her in complete shock.

"I'm so so sorry Punk! I was going to tell you!" AJ says.

Punk starts to go backstage and shoves any cameras away that gets in his way.

The Bellas come out and take AJ backstage.

* * *

Later in the night, it's time for Brie to have her match with Layla.

"AJ, you don't have to go out with us." Brie says.

"No, I want to kick some ass, preferably Paige or Stephanie, but Kaitlyn will have to do."

The Bellas look at each other and shrugg their shoulders and walk out with AJ following close behind.

They go out together. When Kaitlyn and Layla were supposed to come out, Paige came out with them.

AJ and Nikki cheered for Brie, until Paige and Kaitlyn got annoyed.

"Hey, why don't you two hoes, SHUT UP!" Paige says.

"Ooh, so original...a hoe!" AJ says.

"You're a whore, you got pregnant!" Paige quips back.

AJ gets pissed and attacks Paige.

Kaitlyn attacks Nikki. They start brawling outside the ring until Punk and Seth run out and drag AJ and Paige apart.

Punk drags AJ backstage and Seth just keeps Paige at ringside.

"Let go of me!" AJ yells as Punk takes AJ to his locker-room.

"We need to talk!" Punk says.

"What? About me not telling you about the baby? You shouldn't have hurt me like you did!" AJ says.

"I understand that, but I could have been with you when you miscarried or you could have at least told me!" Punk says.

"I'm just too stressed to talk about this right now." AJ says and tries to leave.

Punk grabs her arm but she yanks it away and leaves.

* * *

**Review and PM me if you have any ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

_July 22, 2013_

AJ is in her locker-room crying when Brie and Nikki come in.

"AJ, we have something that might make you feel better..." Brie says.

"Come in Derrick!" Nikki says.

Derrick Batemen, AJ's best guy friend that she hasn't seen in forever, comes in.

"Derrick!" AJ squeals and runs up to hug him.

"Hey AJ." Derrick says.

"But I thought you were let go from NXT." AJ says finally letting go of her tight hold.

"Triple-H brought me back to be on RAW to help against The Shield."

"We saw him in the halls when we were coming backstage. He was actually looking for you." Nikki says.

"Yeah, I saw what happened out there, and I'm so sorry. I didn't even know she was pregnant." Derrick says.

"I didn't tell anyone, I have no idea how Stephanie even found out." AJ says.

"She has her ways." Brie says.

"Well, what are you doing? Like, who are you feuding with?" AJ asks.

"Curtis Axel." Derrick says.

"That's-" AJ starts to say until her phone rings. She takes her phone out of her bag and goes out into the hall.

AJ: "Hello?"

Punk: "AJ, we need to talk!"

AJ: "For the last God damn time, Phil, NO!"

Punk: "April, please."

AJ: "Why? You'll only yell at me..."

Punk: "No, I won't...I promise."

AJ: "Fine, meet me in room 455."

Punk: "Ok."

She hangs up and goes back into the room.

"I think I'm going to go to the hotel." AJ says.

"Ok, but I have my match soon." Derrick says.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." AJ says and grabs her bag and leaves.

AJ gets in her rental car and drives to the hotel.

* * *

She arrives before Punk.

Punk knocks on her hotel-room door.

"It's open." AJ says.

Punk comes in.

"Hey." AJ says.

"Hey." Punk says.

"I think I should start." AJ says sitting on the edge of the bed and motioning for Punk to join her, "I didn't want to hide it from you for a month...I-I really really wanted to tell you that I was pregnant. But you were becoming CM Punk, you turned into your character. You weren't the Phil I fell in love with. You were the CM Punk that my character fell in love with. But I'm not AJ, I'm April. Sure I fell in love with your cute jerkiness, but not the jackass I saw in August. I just thought because you were your character you would deny it or wouldn't give a shit...I'm just s-sorry." AJ chokes out as she puts her head in her hands and cries.

"AJ, don't cry." Punk says as he puts his hand on her back and moves it in circular motion.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if I told you, I-I w-wouldn't have lost it a-and I could've h-had it...a-and I wouldn't have had to be w-with Dolph!" AJ says still choking on tears.

"It's ok, I get it, I was a jerk." Punk says.

"I kept it from you. And I blame myself everyday for miscarring...and not telling you." AJ says.

"AJ, it's not your fault." Punk says.

"Yes it is! I had so much stess in my life! I only can blame myself for not caring about it!" AJ yells standing up and pacing back and forth.

"April, it wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Punk asks standing up.

"Then who's fault was it?"

"No one's...stuff happens, April!" Punk says, "But I have a question..."

"Yeah, what?" AJ asks.

"Did you really sleep with Seth?" Punk asks.

"Sorta...like you said, stuff happens." AJ says.

There is a knock at the door. AJ opens it.

"Hey, Nikki, Brie, Derrick, and Alex. What do you want?" AJ asks.

"We were supposed to go out." Brie says.

"Oh, crap, right...I'll meet you in the lobby in like a half an hour." AJ says and shuts the door.

"You have to go." AJ says.

"Whatever AJ..." Punk says and leaves.

AJ quickly puts on a long sleeved one-shoulder top, shorts, converse, and some makeup then goes down to the lobby and sees Brie, Nikki, Alex, Derrick, Daniel, John...and Punk waiting for her. She walks up to them and hears their conversations. Nikki and Brie trying to make sure their outfits are cute, John, Alex, and Punk talking about something she doesn't understand, and Derrick and Daniel having a little 'reunion' since they haven't seen each other since Derrick was on Season 4 of NXT.

"Punk asked if he could come. And we need a sober driver, and I'm going to try to get you not to be straight-edge tonight, so he's our sober driver." Nikki says.

"For the last time, Nikki, I'm not going to drink!" AJ says.

"Sure..." Nikki says.

They all get into the rental car and go to the club.

* * *

Once they get there, Brie and Nikki grab John and Daniel and drag them on the dance floor, which only leaves Punk, Alex, AJ, and Derrick.

"Alex and I are going to get drinks." Derrick says feeling very awkward being around Punk and AJ.

"I'll have a pepsi." Punk and AJ say in unison.

"Whatever..." Alex says and walks off.

"What's up with him?" AJ asks.

"I don't know." Punk says.

"Does he still owe you money?" AJ asks.

"Oh, hell yes." Punk says.

They laugh as Alex and Derrick come back with their drinks.

AJ is about to take a sip but she stops, "Who put drugs in this?" AJ asks.

"Uh, no, why?" Derrick asks.

"Just...making sure." AJ says and takes a sip.

A few drinks later, Derrick, John, Brie, Nikki, Daniel, and Alex are all super drunk and dancing while AJ and Punk are sitting at a table laughing at Alex and Derrick who are trying to dance with women.

"When will they learn?" Punk asks.

"Never!" AJ says, "I've known Derrick since he dated that bitch, Kaitlyn, he'll never learn to stop."

"Same with Alex." Punk says.

Nikki walks up to them, stumbling drunkenly holding a martini as she makes her way to the table.

"H-Heyy!" Nikki says laughing uncontrolably.

"You're officially cut off!" AJ says taking the drink from Nikki's hand.

"Aww!" Nikki says pouting slightly.

"Go back to John." AJ says.

"I-I have something to tell you guys." Nikki says and yanks the drink away from AJ's grasp.

"Ugh, what?" AJ asks rolling her eyes.

"You two are so c-cute!" Nikki says and goes in between them.

"Ok, Nikki, you're smashed." Punk says.

"No-no, I'm not." Nikki says and puts her arms around Punk and AJ's necks, "Y-you two are my friends!"

"Wow...ok, let's find everyone and go to the hotel." AJ says as she tries to take Nikki's arm off of her neck, but Nikki has too strong of a grasp.

"Nikki, let go." Punk says.

"NO! Not until you two kiss!" Nikki says and starts giggling again.

Punk and AJ's eyes widen as they stare at each other.

All of a sudden, Nikki smashes their heads together, not even connecting their lips.

Punk and AJ just continue her "mission" by connecting their lips.

They ignore Nikki's giggiling, even when they hear two girls giggiling (which they guess is Brie), they don't stop.

"Uh-" They hear Derrick say.

They just ignore him.

Daniel coughs awkwardly finally getting Punk and AJ's attention.

"Yeah, Brie and Nikki are smashed, John is getting them confused, Derrick and Alex are completely drunk and I'm scared to know what they are about to do, and I am drunk, but am also trying to keep John with the right twin!" Daniel snaps.

"Alright, going!" AJ says as she grabs her bag and hops off her stool.

"Uh, yeah..." Punk says pulling out the car keys and helping some of them to the car.

Punk starts driving with AJ in the passengers seat. It's mostly awkward silence between them, besides the occasional giggling from Nikki or Brie and Alex and Derrick drunkenly bragging about the girls they "slept" with. Alex shut up after Derrick said, Kaitlyn. That was the first time AJ didn't cringe at the word.

Once they make it to the hotel, Punk and AJ help everyone to their hotel-rooms and make sure they are ok, then Punk makes sure AJ gets to her hotel-room ok without having the issue of possibly getting jumped by a member of The Shield.

"Punk," AJ says and turns around to face Punk, "I don't need you to follow me to my hotel-room."

"But, you do. I don't want Paige or Kaitlyn to attack you."

"But I'm a wrestler...I know what I'm doing." AJ says as she puts her key card in the door.

"Ya know what? I don't want to deal with your shit right now. Good night." Punk says and throws his arms up in defeat and turns around to walk away.

"Wait!" AJ says and holds her hand out to tap on his shoulder.

"Wh-" He was stopped mid-sentence by AJ's arms around his neck, pulling him down so their lips would connect once again that night.

She wraps her legs around his waist, that makes Punk break the kiss.

"AJ-" He is stopped mid-sentence again when AJ starts kissing his neck, "A-april, n-no!"

"But, why?" AJ asks, continuing to kiss his neck.

"B-because, yo-you'll regret t-this in the m-morning." Punk says.

AJ stops and hops down, "You're right."

"Good night." Punk says and starts walking away.

"Or, maybe it's...not." AJ says acting all inisent.

Punk quickly spins around, "What?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just relieve our...sexual tension."

"AJ, no...we tried, it doesn't work."

"But maybe it will this time!"

"AJ, we tried multiple times after we broke up, you'll regret what you are thinking."

"Are you saying you...don't want me?" AJ asks pouting slightly.

"No, AJ, I would love to, but...you'll hate me even more tomorrow and then we'll fight, at terrible times!" Punk says.

"No, we won't!" AJ says as she wraps her arms around Punk's neck.

"APRIL! No!" Punk says, trying to unwrap her hands from around his neck.

"Yes!" AJ says.

"No!" Punk says.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! YES! YES!" AJ yells.

Punk all of a sudden puts his hand behind her head and pulls her in for a kiss.

AJ wraps her legs around his waist again as she struggles to open the door.

She finally gets the door open and they stumble into the room and on the bed.

The rest is never to be talked between them again or even mentioned...or so they think...?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Today (7/19/13) is my birthday, so I decided to write a chapter. If you have read the Smackdown spoilers, then today isn't the best day to have a birthday for an AJPunker. I'm not going to reveal too much, but because I'm me, and I come up with stuff to make sure AJPunk happens, I don't think that what the bad thing that happened between AJ and someone else will turn into anything, since it kinda was nothing. So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_July 29, 2013_

It's RAW again, obviously AJ and Punk have been avoiding each other the whole week, they had a house show together where they had to have a tag team match against Kaitlyn and Brock, which they won of course, but no script, just a match.

They haven't gotten called to Triple-H's office so far that week, but it's RAW, and it seems that every RAW something bad will happen to their relationship. Not that kind of relationship, they always say every time one of them makes the "mistake" of saying 'relationship' instead of 'friendship' (which happens quite a lot).

AJ and Punk are each in their own seperate locker-rooms. AJ, cutting up one of her love bites shirts, and Punk trying to decide between wearing AJ's love bites shirt she gave him or his own.

They each get a text from Triple-H saying "Get in my office...NOW!" They both, at the same time, roll their eyes and sigh. Even when they're not together, they do the same things.

Both of them arrive at his office at the same, and for the first time since what happened on Tuesday, they looked in each other's eyes.

Even at the house show, they somehow were lucky enough not to make eye contact.

AJ knocks on the door and opens it.

"Sit!" Triple-H says sternly.

They both sit and look at him knowing what's about to happen.

"Do you two know what I'm about to tell you?" Triple-H asks.

"Yes." They both say in unison.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" He asks.

"It was all AJ's idea!" Punk says quickly putting his hands up in the air.

"Jackass! Four months and an on-and-off relationship all about sex, and now you sell me out to our boss?!" AJ asks Punk angrily.

"God, is it your time of the month or something?" Punk asks.

"Don't push me!" AJ says crossing her arms over her chest and mentally giving Punk the finger.

"I am running a business of idiots!" Triple-H says, "Did you two forget that there are cameras in hotels?!"

Punk and AJ look down in shame.

"Like I said, I'm running a business of idiots!" Triple-H says, "Do you two realize that by not remembering the fact that there are cameras is the reason you two are falling apart? Maybe if you did, then you wouldn't have gotten caught, and AJ, you wouldn't have gotten fired as GM. Punk, at least tell me you used a condom before I need an excuse to why AJ needs to be the GM and can't wrestle for over nine months."

"Yes, I did, I don't want another issue with that." Punk says.

AJ stands up and gives Punk the finger and storms out, leaving a shocked Punk and HHH.

* * *

Later that night, AJ goes down to the gorilla with her divas championship and her love bites shirt on.

She enters the gorilla and sees Punk also in her love bites shirt that she gave him.

"Really?" AJ asks.

"Quit acting like Miz."

"Well, I may hate your guts, but you look way hotter than Dolph did in my shirt."

"Well, I may hate your guts right now, but you do look really hot in my shirt also." Punk says.

"Ugh, quit acting like horny teenagers!" Miz says as him and John walk by.

AJ notices the look on John's face, knowing that an insult is about to come out.

"Use-" John starts to say but AJ cuts him off.

"Don't say it!" AJ says through gritted teeth.

"Use protection!" John says and runs off.

AJ is about to burst down the hall looking for a knife to kill John with, but Punk puts his hands on her shoulders holding her back.

"Hold on AJ, we have to go out there." Punk says.

"Damn!" AJ says as Punk hands her a mic.

"Does my hair look good?" AJ asks turning to face Punk.

"Yes, you look perfect, now come on!" Punk says and shoves her out.

"Stephanie is out here again with you two?" AJ asks, "We don't hide behind our boss for protection. Because we can handle all three of you."

"AJ, AJ, AJ, I don't hide behind Seth, unlike you who, obviously, hides behind Punk." Paige says, "Or is it on him?"

AJ and Punk are walking down the ramp as AJ starts talking, "Oh, very funny, bitch!" AJ says as she hears the crowd errupting in cheers, instead of using her signature Crazy Chick smile, she uses Punk's smirk.

"AJ, I think you aren't understanding that every time I'm out here I have new information." Stephanie says.

AJ's smirk instantly turns into a glare to Stephanie and stop walking to the ring on the ramp.

"You see-" Stephanie starts to say, but is interuppted by Triple-H.

"Don't let Stephanie get to you." Punk whispers to AJ.

Triple-H stands in between Punk and AJ with a mic.

"Stephanie, if you're going to try to distract Punk and AJ with some kind of crap you've found, it's not going to work. Didn't you see they defeated Kaitlyn and Brock Lesnar at the shows this weekend? Brock Lesnar. And have defeated Seth and Paige in every match they've been in with them." Triple-H says.

"We didn't see a match between them when I revealed that AJ miscarried on Smackdown. But this could just add to that stress." Stephanie says and everyone looks at the titantron.

It's a video with the date 7/23/13 on it. In it is obviously the footage from AJ's hotel-room door.

After it ends with Punk and AJ kissing and going into her hotel-room, the crowd is being really loud about it.

"Ugh, screw you Stephanie." AJ says, "If you think that is worse than having everyone know you miscarried, then you aren't as smart as I thought you were! It's not going to work anymore!"

Punk and Triple-H look over and give shocked smiles to her.

Stephanie whispers something to Seth then he goes out of the ring and goes over to AJ.

AJ looks at him confused until he kisses her.

She doesn't close her eyes and is trying to slap him, but he grabs her arms.

Punk runs up and knocks Seth out.

Stephanie whispers something to Paige.

Paige goes up to Punk and pulls him down for a kiss.

AJ's eyes widen in anger and shock, she goes up to them and pulls Paige off of him and gets on top of her and punches her until Punk has to pull her off.

AJ's anger from what happened on Smackdown some had come out on Paige, but there was still some left, so she starts pounding her fists on Punk's chest.

He tries to hug her, but she won't stop, so the only way to stop her was to kiss her.

He kissed her and felt her petite hands flatten on his chest. At first she tried to push him away, but eventually melted into the kiss.

Punk pulled away and AJ calmed down more.

"Stop freaking out, it was only to get her to stop. Her punches are painful." Punk says into the mic.

AJ comes out of her trance and picks up her divas championship and stands next to Triple-H like nothing happened.

Paige gets up from being attacked by AJ and smirks at her as The Shield's music hits and all their divas come through the crowd. Kaitlyn, Layla, The Funkadactles, Natalya, every diva they stole.

The Bellas come out and stand next on each side of AJ as Triple-H and Punk go in the ring to argue with Stephanie and Seth. Triple-H arguing with Stephanie because they are ganging up on AJ, and Punk arguing with Seth because of him kissing AJ.

Once Kaitlyn leads them to the ring, past divas run down the ramp.

Maria, Michelle, Maryse, Eve, Melina, Maxine (From NXT seasons 3 and 5), and Kelly Kelly all go down and stand next to The Bellas and AJ.

Layla grabs a mic, "Michelle, you're joining us, right?"

"No Lay!" Michelle says and drops her mic and they start attacking The Shield's divas.

They chase them back through the crowd.

"Stephanie, your divas are nothing, compared to the divas I brought back!" Triple-H says.

Punk and Triple-H exit the ring and go backstage with the other divas.

* * *

Later that night, AJ has gotten her match for tonight. Her and Maria against The Funkadactles.

AJ is in her locker-room getting ready when Punk knocks on her door.

"Come in." AJ says.

Punk walks in and AJ rolls her eyes.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that you're going to be in a tag team match with my ex-girlfriend?" Punk asks.

"Well, I'm your ex-girlfriend, so we'll just talk about you." AJ says.

Punk chuckles to himself, "Good thing Lita is not back. She'd rip your throat out."

"Well, that's what happens when you date a jealous bitch." AJ says.

"Since when do you hate Lita?"

"Since I slept with you."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No."

"Wow, April Mendez for once doesn't insult me." Punk says sarcastically.

"Look, Punk, my match is next so, I have to go." AJ says and walks out of the room.

AJ goes down to the gorilla and meets Maria there.

"Hi, I'm Maria." Maria says and grabs AJ and hugs her.

Once she lets go, AJ speaks, "Hi, I'm AJ, divas champion."

"So you, dated Punk?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, and then an on-and-off relationship." AJ says akwardly.

"Oh." Maria says as she hears her music start.

"Well, I better go, but we'll do great." Maria reassures AJ and goes to the ring.

AJ hears her music start and she skips down to the ring.

Right before the bell rings, Punk's music hits.

AJ glares at him as he walks down the ramp to the commentating table.

Michael: "What a wonderful experience this is, CM Punk is going to join us on commentary."  
Punk: "Hello Michael, JBL, Jerry."  
JBL: "Hello."  
Jerry: "I have to ask...what is going on between you and AJ?"  
Punk: "We're just...friends."  
JBL: "You two aren't friends. Friends don't sleep together and make out all the time."  
Punk: "It's not all the time."  
Jerry: "It's most of the time."

The bell rings, AJ picked up the victory by submission, using Anaconda Vise.

JBL: "Isn't that sweet, Punk, she used your submission move."

Punk: "This was kinda fun, but now I must congratulate them."

He gets up from the commentary table and goes into the ring clapping.

Maria is watching outside the ring. She likes them both as friends, and would never break them up. So she wants to see them have their cute moments.

"Triple-H told me to do this." Punk whispers to her, his face just inches from hers.

AJ stares into his green eyes and gets distracted from everything going on that she lets him kiss her.

This kiss was different then their others. Their others were normally really powerful and ended quickly because it was just for show and to piss off Stephanie. But this one was...different, it was sweet.

Once Punk breaks the kiss, AJ realizes what happened and slaps him. She picks up her championship and storms backstage.

JBL: "Women..."

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to BeliEVEintheMiz for the bring back past divas idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

_July 29, 2013_

AJ is storming backstage trying to get to her locker-room without being asked questions.

"AJ! What the hell!" Punk yells after her.

AJ goes into her locker-room and shuts the door quickly.

"AJ open this damn door!" Punk yells through the door.

She just ignores him and puts her championship on a chair then picks up one of her comic books.

Punk decides to try to open the door, thinking AJ would forget to lock it.

It opens and he barges in then locks the door.

"Get out!" AJ yells standing up from the couch.

"No, not until you tell me why you're acting like such a bitch!" Punk says.

"I should've listened to Derrick..." AJ says as she pushes past Punk over to the door with tears in her eyes.

Punk goes over to her and grabs her arm, yanking her into his arms.

He can sense her pain...but doesn't know why.

"April, what did Derrick say?"

"He said in April, when people started to find out about us, that you weren't good for me. You were some bad boy and I was a good girl, he was right. I should have listened. I changed since then! I was a sweet innosent twenty-five year old, spunky nerdy girl, but you changed me. Now I'm the bad girl that sleeps around. You were my first! And don't act so surprised, you know it! I never slept with Trent, Phil, but the first night we were together, I went into bed with you! The next morning, Kaitlyn found out, then told Derrick a month later. Then, in August, we started again, and you know that. Derrick found out, I don't know how, but he did. He didn't tell anyone! Then a few minutes before my match, he came up to me and said that I shouldn't sleep with you. I told him nothing is going on between us, he knows that I want to believe that, but my heart says different. For some damn reason, I love you! Everyone thinks it's because, you're the biggest badass jerk this company has, and there are some egotistical jerks, but none like you! I fell for the bad boy and got the consequences, a pregnancy! With a baby...that I lost. I've never slept with anyone else. Not even Dolph! Mainly because I couldn't get you out of my head. You're always there...even when I hate you, you're there, you'll always be there, but we're co-workers slash tag team partners. We can't be sleeping together every chance we get, Phil!" AJ says with tears streaming down her face.  
"April, I didn't know-" Punk starts to say.

"Just...shut up!" AJ says, "I can't do this right now!"

She grabs her brag and runs out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She really did love him. Forever and always.

She finds an empty hallway and puts her back against the wall and slides her back down.

When she hears giggling, she wipes the tears away and stands up.

"Oh, little AJ, is crying."

"Just like she will after I take her divas championship, and Seth takes her boyfriend's WWE Championship."

"Wow, that was so funny Paige, because the last time...I checked, you morons haven't been able to beat Punk and I. And Kaitlyn, don't you think it's time you get a new hair color? One that doesn't look like a skunk? And, Kaitlyn, if you think you would have won those damn divas tag team championships without having your boss hand them to you, then you must be delusional. Also, I'd like to add, if you and Brock become a thing, I will not come to the creepy wedding with a bunch of sweaty body builders, and when Punk and I beat Paige and Seth for the mixed tag team championships, you guys are welcome to try to take them from us." AJ says to the two, bitches, in front of her.

Kaitlyn storms off in anger and Paige just stickes her tongue out at AJ and AJ returns the favor.

Once they leave, AJ slides her back down the brick wall until she hits the ground and buries her head in her hands which are resting on her knees.

"AJ, the condom break and your pregnant or something?"

AJ looks up and sees John and Miz laughing their asses off.

"No!" AJ hisses at them and stands up, "Punk is a jackass! And I don't want to deal with your shitty jokes right now!"

"You just now notice that?" Miz asks.

"He broke my heart and then I went back to him..._**TWICE**_!" AJ says.

Miz and John look at each other then back at AJ, then back to each other again.

"Uh..." Miz says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"And I think I still love him..." AJ whispers to herself.

John pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Nikki.

A few minutes later, Nikki and Brie are running down the hall to them.

"What...happened?" Brie asks, panting from her running.

"Punk is a jackass!" AJ yells.

Nikki signals for Miz and John to leave so they could deal with this.

Brie and Nikki hold their arms out and AJ goes into them and they hug her as she cries into their shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Brie asks.

"I love the jerk! I've always loved him! People call me a slut, a whore, but I'm not. I've only slept with one guy, and that's him!" AJ says.  
"AJ, why do you hate him all of a sudden?" Nikki asks.

"Because, Derrick came up to me before my match and said that I shouldn't sleep with him because he knows me, and knows that I'll just fall in love again, and he was right!" AJ says.

Nikki and Brie let go of her and she just slides back down the wall onto the ground.

Brie throws her head back and lets out a frustrated sigh as she looks at the ceiling.

Maria and Michelle were walking past the hall, going into another hall of the arena, when they heard crying.

They had already walked past, but quickly backed up and went into the hall, Nikki, Brie, and AJ were in when they heard the crying.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Michelle asks as they come down the hall.

"Punk." Brie says and Michelle rolls her eyes as Maria sits on the ground next to AJ and pulls her in for a hug, she looks at Michelle and gives her a 'Get your ass over here' look, and Michelle sits on the other side of AJ and hugs her.

"What'd he do this time?" Maria asks.

"It's not him...it's me!" AJ says.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asks.

"I love him! But I shouldn't!" AJ says.

"I was actually about to go kick his ass for hurting you in the past anyway...so if anyone wanted to join me, I'm going now." Michelle asks as Nikki and Brie follow.

Maria stays with AJ.

"AJ, I know what you're going through. Sure, I never was pregnant with his kid, but I do know what this is like. I loved him too. But I knew he wasn't good for me. But I may not be the smartest in the locker-room, but I know that no matter how much you hate or love him, you two were meant to be. You are basically the same person." Maria says, "But, there's a problem with that, you two are co-workers and tag team partners, but the best have that sexual tension."

AJ looks up at Maria, her eyes bloodshot and cheeks red; burning from all her tears.

"So, we shouldn't be together?" AJ asks.

"Just not now." Maria says as she stands up.

"We should probably stop them." AJ says.

"Yeah..." Maria says and holds out a hand to help AJ up.

They start to look for Michelle and The Bella's, but can't find them anywhere, until they heard yelling.

They run into Punk's locker-room to see Michelle and Punk arguing, The Bella's long gone.

When they show up, Maxine is running up to them.

"What are they yelling about?" She asks.

"Me." AJ says.

"And...?"

"And the fact that he's a jackass!" AJ yells, loud enough for Punk to hear.

"Sweet, I love a good fight." Maxine says and goes into the room.

AJ grabs her arm, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I love a good fight, and am good at telling someone off."

"Alright, go ahead." AJ says.

Maxine goes in and starts to yell at Punk too.

AJ and Maria are watching and enjoying Punk being at a lose for words, until AJ's bag falls off her shoulder and some of her things fall out.

Her and Maria look at the things that have fallen out and start to put them away, until AJ looks at one of the items.

A box of tampons...unopened.

She looks up at Maria with widdened eyes.

"Maria." AJ says trying to get her attention without moving her shaking hands.

"Ye-oh shit." Maria says looking at the item AJ is holding in her hand, "You don't think you're-"

AJ just looks at her again.

They put the rest of the items in her bag and stand up then run into the room and drag Maxine and Michelle out kicking and screaming.

"What the hell AJ! I wasn't even close to being done with him!" Michelle says.

"It's an emergency!"

"What kind?" Maxine asks folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm late..."

* * *

**A/N: OOH cliffhanger! I know, it's shorter than the other chapters, but I couldn't continue after I dropped that bomb. **

**Is she pregnant or just stressed?**

**What could the result do to the company?**

**More importantly, what could it do to her and Punk's relationship?**


	12. Chapter 12

_July 29, 2013_

"What?!" Maxine and Michelle ask in unison.

"I think I'm pregnant." AJ says looking down at her shoes.

Maxine and Michelle grab her hands and drag her down the hall with Maria quickly running after them.

They stop at the door of AJ's locker-room.

"We're going to the drugstore and getting you tests, grab your stuff and meet us in the parking lot." Michelle says and they all run off in different directions.

AJ gets her stuff and puts her headphones on.

She notices that she must have switched iPhones with another diva, because this was Nikki's.

She knows Nikki's password, so she just put it in and looked through her songs, planning to switch iPhones back when she saw her next.

'Of course Nikki has Selena Gomez.' AJ thinks to herself as she is scrowling through Nikki's songs.

She picks a random song then sits on one of the chairs in her locker-room, totally forgetting to meet Michelle, Maria, and Maxine in the parking lot.

_"Love will remember you,_  
_Love will remember me,_  
_I know it inside my heart,_  
_Forever will, forever be ours,_  
_Even if we try to forget,_  
_Love will remember 5x"_

Later on in the song,

_"Break down the walls,_  
_Let heaven in,_  
_Somewhere in forever_  
_We'll dance again,_  
_We used to be inseparable,_  
_I used to think that I was irreplaceable,_  
_We lit the whole world up,_  
_Before we blew it up,_  
_I just don't know how we screwed it up_  
_Forever 3x"_  
AJ can feel tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly takes off her headphones and wipes away the tears the runs out of there in search for Nikki.

"Nikki!" AJ shouts running to Nikki who is talking to John.

"Hey, AJ, what's up?" Nikki asks.

"You have my iPhone and I have your's." AJ says handing her the iPhone.

"Oh, here." Nikki says pulling out the iPhone from her pocket.

"Thanks." AJ says wipping away another tear that is threatening to roll down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asks.

"N-nothing..." AJ says looking down at her shoes, "I gotta go."

She quickly rushes to the parking lot to an angry Michelle and Maxine and a concerened looking Maria who is trying to calm them down.

"Sorry, Nikki had my phone, I had to get it back." AJ says.

"It's fine." Michelle says.

They drive to the drugstore and grab five tests.

After they purchase the tests, they quickly drive back to the hotel and go to AJ's hotel-room, avoiding fans, other superstars and divas, The Shield's members, and especially...CM Punk.

AJ takes all tests and puts them on the counter then opens the door.

Maria, Maxine, and Michelle who were sitting on her bed, all stood up when she opened the door.

"So...?" Michelle asks.

"Negative...all say negative." AJ says giving them a half smile.

"That's great!" Maxine says.

"Y-yeah..." AJ says.

Maria may be stupid, but she's not that stupid to where she can't tell when someone is upset.

"I think I need some sleep." AJ says as she looks at the ground.

"Ok, well call me if you need anything." Michelle says, as her and Maxine leave.

"What's wrong?" Maria asks.

"Nothing..." AJ says still looking at the ground.

"Did you want them to be positive?" Maria asks.

AJ slowly nods her head and Maria opens her arms and AJ hugs Maria and cries.

Maria comforts AJ as she cries for over an hour, eventually she has Maria leave and AJ cries herself to sleep.

* * *

_July 30, 2013_

In the morning, AJ wakes up and walks to the mirror.

Her eyes are still red from her tears and the tests are still on the counter in the bathroom.

She throws them away and starts getting dressed, remembering she has the Smackdown taping tonight.

In only her jeans and bra, someone knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" AJ asks.

"Punk!"

"Crap..." AJ mumbles.

"Open the damn door, April, before I do it myself!" Punk says.

"I don't want to talk to you!" AJ yells throwing a pillow at the door.

AJ forgot to look her door after Maria left the night before, so Punk opened the door to a half naked AJ.

"Dude!" AJ yells as Punk quickly shuts the door.

"I've seen you in a lot less." Punk says smirking.

AJ smiles slightly at the memories then quickly frowns and glares at him.

"Best sex you've ever had, right?" Punk asks leaning down so he's eye level with her.

AJ looks away and tries to grab a tank top, but he grabs her hand then with his other hand, tilts her chin over so she's now looking at him.

"I'm not sleeping with you as long as we're partners...we'll fall apart." AJ says yanking her arm out of his grasp and putting on a top.

"So, you would if we weren't partners?" Punk asks.

AJ just glares at him.

"What did you want?" AJ asks.

"I want to know what the hell that was about last night. Why did Maxine and Michelle go crazy and then you and Maria drag them out?" Punk asks.

"We thought you had enough punishment no longer with me." AJ says smirking evily at him.

"No, seriously." Punk says putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not telling you." AJ says trying to grab her converse to put on.

Punk blocks her way from getting them.

"April Jeanette Mendez...what the hell happened last night?" Punk asks obviously getting angrier, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for an answer.

"I-I thought I was..." AJ says.

"Was what?!" Punk asks.

"...Pregnant. My bag fell and tampons came out and it just made me realize 'Holy crap, I'm late.' but thank God, it was a false alarm." AJ says obviously tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying...any person that didn't want a baby wouldn't be crying." Punk says.

AJ stays silent, just with tears still streaming down her face.

"You wanted to be pregnant...didn't you?" Punk asks.

"Yes..." AJ says still crying.

Punk pulls her in and she cries into his chest.

AJ cries for a little bit, then stops and wipes away the tears and puts on her converse.

"I just remembered the day I lost our last baby...I was so heartbroken...more heartbroken than losing you." AJ says, recalling that day.

_October 4, 2012_

_AJ woke up in her New Jersey home at three in the morning, alone._

_She had a pain in her stomach and looked down and saw blood._

_She quickly grabbed her phone that was beside her on the nightstand and called 911._

_The paramedics quickly came and took her to the hospital._

_She lost so much blood, they had to give her more._

_They asked who the father was multiple times...the answer always was 'He doesn't know...and he doesn't deserve to know.'_

_"Miss Mendez?" One of the doctors asked her._

_"Yes?" AJ asked sitting up in her hospital bed._

_"I-I'm sorry...but you've lost the baby." the doctor said._

_AJ cried, not knowing if they were tears of joy because she wouldn't have to carry and have a monster's baby or if they were tears of sadness because it was still her and Phil's baby._

_"Is there anyone we could call...the father?" The doctor asked._

_"The father doesn't know and doesn't deserve to know! I think, there is...someone." AJ says grabbing her phone._

_"Hey, Seth, can you pick me up from the hospital?"_

* * *

**A/N: The song was "Love Will Remember" by Selena Gomez, I just heard it and I was like 'Damn, this fits AJ and CM Punk perfectly.' So I decided to use it.**

**This was a pretty short chapter and pretty serious, I normally write in a few jokes, not in this chapter though.**

**So AJ's not pregnant, but did want to be pregnant.**

**At the end, she called Seth, did she just remember that or did she know ever since Stephanie revealed the thing with that day?**

**Is this the time that her and Seth slept together or were they friends then slept together?**

**Who knows...oh wait, I do! Stay tuned for more drama!**


	13. Chapter 13

_July 30, 2013_

Punk stares at a still crying AJ, who is sitting on the bed now.

He sits next to her.

"W-what happened next?" Punk asks, trying not to cry himself.

_October 4, 2012_

_Seth picked her up from the hospital, not knowing why._

_When they were almost at her house, she started crying._

_"April, what's wrong?" Seth asked going back and forth from looking at the road to looking at her._

_AJ just continued to cry._

_"April, why did I have to pick you up from the hospital?" Seth asked._

_"I miscarried!" AJ yelled._

_Seth looked really shocked, "W-who was the father?"_

_"Who do you think? Obviously Punk's!" AJ said._

_"Why didn't you call him?" Seth asked._

_"Because, I was going to tell him at last week's RAW...you know, the one where he revealed all the real stuff about us. But I didn't because I thought he shouldn't know...I thought since he hurt me, he would hurt our baby too. I couldn't let that happen. Not to it...he could hurt me, but not the baby." AJ said._

_They finally arrived at her house, AJ asked if Seth could come in, he said yes and they talked more._

_Talking lead to kissing...which lead to sex._

_Seth knew that she was usuing him, but Punk's used her in worse ways._

_Punk used her to keep his championship, Punk used her for sex, Punk used her to hurt her. After everything she had been through with Trent, and Punk coming in to "save" her. That was all a lie._

_AJ would be heartbroken again a month later, when Seth joined The Shield to protect Punk._

_Seth and AJ weren't together, they were more like friends._

_July 30, 2013_

"AJ, I-I didn't know..." Punk says trying to hold in his anger that Seth freaking Rollins was there for her and not him.

"Of course you didn't know! I didn't tell you!" AJ snaps at him, "I need to go to the arena and get ready."

AJ grabs her bag and puts her converse on and leaves to find Brie and Nikki so they can leave.

She waits in the lobby for Nikki and Brie, but they don't show up. She decides to call them.

AJ: "Nikki, where the hell are you?"  
Nikki: "Crap...we forgot we were riding together. Brie and I are riding with Daniel and John."  
AJ: "Alright, I'll just get a ride with Maria or something."  
Nikki: "Ok, sorry again."

AJ hangs up as Maria, Michelle, and Maryse walk into the lobby.

"AJ, did you need a ride?" Maryse asks.

"Yeah, do you guys mind if I ride with you?" AJ asks.

"No, not at all." Michelle says.

They all get into Maria's rental car and start driving to the arena where Smackdown is being taped.

"So, why was Punk leaving your hotel-room?" Maryse asks.

"Uh...nothing..." AJ says.

"Did you sleep with him?" Michelle asks.

"NO! Never ever again! It only leads to pain." AJ says.

"Are you pregnant?" Maryse asks.

"NO! I thought I was...but I wasn't." AJ says.

"WHAT?! You had a pregnancy scare! When?!" Maryse asks.

"Last night...for like an hour." AJ says.

"Oh, well you can't be pregnant...you and Punk are our only chance, and if you're pregnant we're kinda screwed, since half of the divas that have come back haven't wrestled in forever. And the Bella's aren't that...great." Maryse says, "At least you were GM when you were pregnant last time..."

"Yeah..." AJ says, "I-I think I know how Stephanie found out about my last pregnancy..."

"_HOW_?!" They all ask in unison.

"Because, I called Seth to pick me up from the hospital." AJ says.

"Wasn't he in NXT then?" Michelle asks.

"Yeah, we were good friends then, and then he kinda backstabbed me when he helped Punk keep his title." AJ says.

"But you said that you guys slept together." Maria says.

"Yeah, the day he picked me up from the hospital...it kinda just...happened." AJ says.

"Does Punk know?" Maryse asks.

"Y-yes, that's why he left my hotel-room this morning." AJ says.

"Wow...how will this affect you now?" Maria asks.

"I don't know...hopefully we can get through it, but it's not like I cheated on him, and it's his own fault that he didn't know about the baby! He wanted to be a jackass." AJ says.

They change the subject until they reach the arena.

AJ sees Punk and Derrick talking, so AJ quickly gets to her locker-room.

Once she gets there, she changes into her ring gear and puts on her love bites shirt then puts on her headphones and plays music.

Maybe that wasn't a good idea since the song that came on was "Still Into You" by Paramore.

She skipped that song, but it's like every song she has represents her and Punk.

"The Scientist" by Coldplay, "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake, "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson, they all represent her and Punk in someway, and one of them show up every time she hits the skip button.

Eventually, she gives up and takes off her headphones. She's about to cry again, until her phone rings.

AJ: "Hello?"  
Triple-H: "Come to my office, like immediatly."  
AJ: "Ugh, fine!"  
AJ gets up from the couch and storms off to his office.

"What?" AJ asks very annoyed as she enters his office.

When she came in, Punk turned his head to face her.

"God no! Not one of your crappy interventions again!" AJ says rolling her eyes.

"April!" Triple-H says, "There have been complaints about you two fighting all the time, backstage, at hotels, in hotel-rooms, in the parking lot. What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you tell him, April?" Punk says.

AJ sticks her tongue out at him.

"_Tell him_!" Punk says.

"Fine! When I miscarried, I may or may not have called Seth to pick me up from the hospital..." AJ says kinda quietly.

"**WHAT?!** And you don't think to tell me before?!" Triple-H asks standing up from his desk.

"I had just remembered because last night I may or may not have had a pregnancy scare!" AJ yells back.

"_WHAT_?!" Triple-H asks again.

"It was negative. But I did remember because of it." AJ says.

"Phil, you told me you used a condom!" Triple-H says.

Punk stands up from the seat he was sitting in.

"Condoms break, moron!" Punk yells at him.

"Ok, you two, no more sleeping together! I may have past divas back on our side, but I don't know how long that'll last. Hell for all I know one of them could be talking to Steph right now! And AJ, you're our best diva anyway." Triple-H says.

"It's not _my_ fault I keep getting pregnancy scares. It's his!" AJ yells pointing at Punk.

"_Me_? You're the one always coming back for more!" Punk retorts.

"UGH!" AJ yells at storms out of his office.

"You don't get away from me that easily." Punk says and follows AJ.

Triple-H rolls his eyes and runs after them.

He loses track of them, then finds them fighting in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my God!" Triple-H says.

"What the hell is going on?" John asks coming up to HHH.

"_Them_!" Triple-H says motioning to the fight that is before them.

"Oh, _them_. Easy, I normally have to deal with it at the hotels." John says and starts texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

John just puts his hand up, "Shh..."

Three minutes later, Miz and Daniel come running up to them.

"Where are they?" Daniel asks.

John motions to the fight right in front of them.

"We got this." Miz says.

John, Miz, and Daniel walk up to them. John picks up AJ while Daniel and Miz push Punk down the hall, as John carries AJ down the hall.

They are so invested in the fight that they don't notice them dragging them into a closet.

John quickly shuts the door and locks it.

"Now you two finish your damn fight...don't get too violent and _no_ sex!" John yells.

John, Miz, and Daniel walk off.

HHH waits for a few minutes then shrugs and leaves.

Eventually, AJ looks around and notices they're in a closet.

"AHHH! Damn them!" AJ says kicking the door.

"Are we in a closet?" Punk asks.

"No, we're in Narnia, of course we're in a closet! Moron!" AJ snaps at him.

"Damn, are you sure you're not pregnant? Your acting like a real bitch!" Punk says.

"Do you really want to piss me off even more now?!" AJ asks.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda want to see what happens." Punk says.

"You really want to see how, bitchy, I can get?" AJ asks.

"Yeah..." Punk says.

AJ tries to slap Punk, but he grabs her wrist keeping her from hitting him.

She tries to pull away from his grasp, but fails when he pulls her in and kisses her.

'_No, AJ, no you won't have sex with him_!' AJ thinks to herself, trying to push away from him, but stops once he starts kissing her neck, '_Damn him! Now I'm going to have to wear a jacket out there for Smackdown_.'

About ten minutes later, Cody, Kofi, The Bella's, Melina, and Maxine are outside the closet hearing all the noises coming from the small room.

"Are they-?" Miz asks coming up to the group surronding the door.

Everyone nods their head's.

"Are you serious?" John asks then starts banging on the door.

"Go away!" They both yell.

"Well, I tried..." John says and walks away.

"What the hell is going on?" Triple-H asks as he now comes up to the crowd, he then hears moaning and realizes that is the closet that John, Daniel, and Miz threw AJ and Punk in.

"Oh. My. **GOD**! I swear, I'm going to kill them!" he says.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, here they go again. The ending was kinda funny and less serious than the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I had this really weird experience yesterday, it freaked me out. I am the Cancer sign and I read the description for Cancer signs and it's like exactly to the T me! I'm not just saying that because it's my sign. Like it's really me. It says that I have a lot to do with the planet Neptune and I have a "creative imagination" that would be all my AJPunk ideas. It also said stuff like I have "keen sensitive and almost psychic intuition" that would really explain a lot. And that I have talents that I don't really use much or have no interest in them as a career, I want to be like maybe a WWE Diva because I can be violent or something in showbiz, but so does almost everyone. My hidden talent that's creative is probably writing. You put my creativity that comes from my "creative imagination", my writing skills which are ok, but not the best and I know that, and it also said I believe things that aren't true or I want to be true and I lose myself in a made up world I create, which makes a lot of sense since I just can't give up on AJPunk, but put all that together and my career is...WWE Creative team. It also said some people do drugs to have the abilities that Cancer signs and other ones that have to do with Neptune have, it's kinda an insult. I get these weird like things where I believe that they will happen (Psychic intuition), but because I don't want to believe they won't happen I think they'll really happen that happens a lot with AJPunk. With that being said, don't worry AJPunkers, because I don't think AJLangston will happen, it's probably the 'I don't want to believe that shit' talking, but I really don't think so. AJ and Langston had one segment and nothing else even hinting a relationship happening recently (Thank you spoilers), but downside is...AJ's probably going to lose her title at Summerslam then Langston admits her into a mental facility and she gets help or Punk ends up apologizing to her about what happened at MITB 2012 because it was probably Heyman's idea to dump her like that, but technically he never dumped her. Anyway, I just felt like putting that because I went like crazy last night researching the planet Neptune and realizing that half my ideas probably won't ever happen unless I become a writer, like my brother, who is I think publishing a book, I don't know, but he is getting a publisher I think. Anyway, enough about me, now to the story. This chapter is going to make you think things that you probably wouldn't think I'd put in this story, a little bit of a twist, but not too big. Enjoy!**

* * *

_July 30, 2013_

About an hour later, AJ and Punk are sitting on the floor of the little closet, both still without clothes, panting.

"This...means nothing." AJ says in almost a whisper.

"Good..because, we need to forget this ever happened." Punk says.

"Just like I forgot you chose gold over me." AJ says getting up to put her wrestling gear back on.

"It was all Paul!" Punk snaps.

"Sure it was...you didn't even care when I gained a little weight, you didn't think 'What if she's pregnant?' or did Paul get in your head that time too?" AJ says.

Punk gets up to get dressed also, "I didn't care AJ, all I cared about was you and John flirting."

"That was in case I needed an excuse to get away from you...they all know what you did to me, I was alone because of you. Kaitlyn didn't care when I shot up in my career and got off NXT faster than she could, and she won our season. She hated me when I was with you, she still hates me. Every single person in that locker-room hated me! All those divas, I thought were my friends, just abandoned me. Then so did Kofi, Alex, Miz, Daniel, Kane when you abandoned me." AJ says, "And that's why I hate you."

"I hate you too." Punk says.

AJ and Punk finish getting dressed and leave the closet to be surrounded by, Maxine, both Bella's, Miz, John, Kelly Kelly who was on her phone, Triple-H, and Eve, who is for some reason taking pictures...

"You two. My office. **NOW!**" Triple-H says walking off.

AJ and Punk roll their eyes and follow him.

When they reach his office, they sit in their usual chairs they always sit in when they're in 'trouble'.

"I can't even leave you two alone for a few minutes without you two making out...or doing more." Triple-H says, "If you two are going to continue to do this, at least be together on camera."

"We're not together!" Punk and AJ say in unison.

HHH rolls his eyes at them when his phone rings, "Don't have sex on the desk."

He leaves the room and AJ and Punk start arguing again, over something about Lita...

When he comes back into the room, they quickly stop arguing.

"I heard all of it, you two are like annoying children." HHH says, "That was the E! network, they have kicked The Funkadactles and Natalya off Total Divas because of they're association with The Shield and Kaitlyn. Eva Marie and Jojo are staying on, even though they are sort of on The Shield's good side and are basically in them, but Eva Marie may be kicked out for 'disobeying' Stephanie."

"And...?" AJ asks.

"They need, obviously, three more divas." he says.

"No! Hell no! My personal life will be on camera! This is my personal life! It's already on camera!" AJ says.

"AJ, you're our top diva, you can pick the other two."

AJ rolls her eyes.

"April, suck it up and do it." Punk says.

"Fine. I'll do it." AJ says, "The other two divas are...Michelle and Maryse."

"I'll ask them, thank you, April." HHH says.

"Can I go now? The show is going to start soon and I have to cover something on my neck up. Thank you, Phil." AJ says crossing her arms over chest.

Punk rolls his eyes at her and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Yes, go. No more fighting, if I see you two fighting backstage again, you both will be suspended." he says.

"Yeah right, we're your top people and the top champions, almost mixed tag champions. Who could replace us?" Punk says.

"John...and Nikki, Brie and Daniel, Miz and Maryse, Kelly Kelly and Randy, or Michelle and The Undertaker. Michelle will get Taker to come back, then they can replace you two." The Game says smirking at them.

"No one is better than us together in the ring." AJ says.

"But, you haven't seen any of them in the ring together."

"But, would they have our chemistry and be in-sync all the time?" Punk asks.

"That's for the fans to decide. Go get ready for the show."

AJ and Punk storm out of the room.

AJ goes to her locker-room and tries to cover up the 'love bite' Punk gave her earlier. Eventually she gives up and just puts on a black bomber leather jacket with the zipper down a little bit and only a black bra underneath, black skinny jeans, and her normal black converse.

She comes out of her locker-room to a waiting CM Punk.

"What are you wearing?" He asks.

"We have no match tonight, just a segment, like always." AJ says.

"That means I have to put jeans on." Punk says.

"Uh, so...?"

Punk goes back to his locker-room and puts jeans on then meets AJ in the gorilla.

"We were supposed to be out there like five minutes ago so Triple-H had to go out." AJ says.

"Well let's go then!" Punk says as his music starts.

AJ rolls her eyes and waits for him to go out a little then follows closely behind.

"There are my employees!" Triple-H says into the mic.

AJ smiles a little bit too fakely at him as Punk just smirks at him.

Punk opens the ropes for AJ, she gives him an eye roll and walks into the ring and gets a mic.

"So, what are you doing?" AJ asks.

"Going to announce the main event for Summerslam."

"What's that?" Punk asks.

"AJ Lee and CM Punk vs. the team of Paige and Seth Rollins, if you two win, you will have the WWE Championship, Divas Championship, and Mixed Tag Team Championship, but if Paige and Seth win, they get your championships and get to keep their Mixed Tag Team Championships." HHH says.

At that, Stephanie, Paige, and Seth come out.

"Ugh, what new crap do you have on me now?" AJ asks annoyed as hell by Stephanie's music.

"What my soon-to-be ex-husband forgot is that my father, Vince McMahon, still owns this company. He just married into it. So I have to approve of every stipulation in any match." Stephanie says.

"Which means, after our divorce is final, this company is as much mine as it is your's."

"You four will have a contract signing on RAW." Stephanie says and she's about to go backstage until Paige grabs the mic out of her hand.

"I would like to say one thing...I have gotten many texts today and they are...just perfect." Paige says.

Everyone is acting so confused, even AJ and Punk.

"What do you mean?" AJ asks.

"That you are pregnant!" Paige says.

AJ looks pissed right now, "Shut the hell up Paige! That's one-hundred percent NOT true. Why would I come out here if I was pregnant?"

"I have sources saying you are pregnant with Punk's kid!" Paige says pulling out her phone.

"And I am being told you're a lying hoe." AJ says.

"Really AJ? Really?" Paige asks, "Who are you calling a hoe?"

"Do you even have any proof?" Punk asks.

"I have the text." Paige says.

"I'll take a test if you want, just to shut you up!" AJ says.

"Why are you wearing a jacket, AJ? Normally you come out here in either a CM Punk shirt or your shirt. Why a jacket all of a sudden?" Paige asks.

"I just decided to wear a jacket." AJ says.

Paige gets annoyed and starts to walk down the ring, Punk tries to block AJ off from Paige getting to her, but AJ shoves his hand away and awaits Paige.

When Paige enters the ring, AJ was all ready and speared Paige.

Kaitlyn and Layla start to come through the crowd, surrounding the ring like the other members usually do.

The Bella's slowly crawl out of under the ring and sneak up behind Kaitlyn and Layla and sneak attack them.

The Funkadactles run out, then Maryse and Michelle run out and attack them while AJ gets pounced on by Paige.

AJ starts to get the upperhand and is now on top of Paige throwing punch after punch until Punk and Seth pull them apart and Triple-H stands in between them.

"At Summerslam, the main event will be AJ Lee and CM Punk vs. Paige and Seth Rollins, then there will be a four-on-four tag team match, The Bella Twins, Maryse, and Michelle McCool vs. The Funkadactles, Kaitlyn, and Layla. That is official!" Triple-H says and makes sure his members make it backstage without attacking anyone again.

* * *

**A/N: Paige says she has "sources" who are these sources?**

**Would Maria, Michelle, or Maryse betray her like Kaitlyn did?**

**Or is it someone else?**

**How will Total Divas go with AJ, Michelle, and Maryse?**

**And, why were Punk and AJ arguing about Lita?**


	15. Chapter 15

_July 30, 2013_

AJ was told by Miz that her, The Bella's, Jojo, Eva Marie, Michelle, and Maryse were supposed to have Miz TV to welcome the new divas onto Total Divas.

She decided to wear what she was already wearing, seeing that the gowns the divas wore the first time they were on Miz TV won't suit her.

She was waiting in her locker-room when Punk and Triple-H barged in.

"Do you ever knock?" AJ asks.

"This is kind of an emergency." Punk says, annoyed with her attitude.

Triple-H gives them both a glare then starts to talk, "You know how Paige said she has 'sources' well, remember when you came out of that closet? Well Eve and Kelly Kelly both had their phones out. But there also may have been someone around the corner."

"God, why does everyone care so much about my personal life?" AJ asks crossing her arms over her chest, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Calm down, that's why I had you put on Total Divas. Most of your life will be out there, there'll be nothing for them." Triple-H says, "And probably nothing on Punk either."

"What do you mean?" AJ says laughing a bit, "He's not on the show. Or does he officially count as a diva?"

"He will be, you two are partners, and kinda together whether you like it or not. You'll have hours everyday where you have to train together. That's where he'll be on. And I'll now way ahead of time if you two sleep together." Triple-H says.

"Wait, they know when I sleep with someone?" AJ asks sorta sarcastically.

"Yes, and if you tell the cameras to leave, they'll just look at the security tape in the hall." he says, "Well, AJ, good luck out there. The wrestling boyfriends of the other cast members are going out there. Besides Taker, he couldn't make it. But, Punk, maybe you should go out there, don't make Daniel, Miz, and John feel lonely."

HHH leaves the room smiling.

"You don't have to come out with me." AJ says.

"I'll think about it..." Punk says leaving the room.

Maryse runs into her locker-room squealing with Michelle close behind, not squealing though.

Maryse runs up to AJ and hugs her.

"Thank you for recommending us for Total Divas." Maryse says, finally letting go.

"Yeah, thanks." Michelle says.

"Uh, you're welcome...?" AJ says.

"You're going to wear that?" Maryse asks looking at AJ's outfit.

AJ's eyes widen in shock, "Yeah, I was planning on it. It's not like this is some red carpet event."

"At least let me do your hair and makeup." Maryse pleads, "And no converse."

AJ leans over in her chair to look at Michelle.

Michelle just shrugs her shoulders.

"Just do it." she mouths to AJ.

"Alright, fine." AJ says.

Maryse runs out of the room and grabs her makeup bag and hair bag and runs back to AJ's locker-room where AJ and Michelle are looking at magazines on the little coffee table in the locker-room.

"AJ, get in the chair." Maryse says putting the things on the vanity in her locker-room.

AJ let's out a sigh of defeat and gets up and goes over to Maryse.

They're segment was the final segment of the night, so they had some time.

About a half an hour later, Maryse and Michelle (after some begging, Michelle decided to help) finished AJ's hair and makeup.

AJ stared at her reflection in the mirror, shocked that she could look so pretty.

Maryse put her hair in big curls and a little bump on top with many hair extensions.

Michelle did her makeup, which consisted of just red lip gloss, black eye liner and eye shadow, masscara, and blush. And Michelle found cute heeled black boots that are perfect for AJ.

Miz knocks on the door, which was slightly open.

"Are you three ready?" Miz asks, not risking going in and being yelled at in French by Maryse.

"Yes, you can come in." Michelle says.

Miz comes in as AJ stands up from her seat.

"Woah..." Miz says.

"Watch it." Maryse says through gritted teeth.

"AJ, you look beautiful, we're late." Miz says.

Maryse rolls her eyes and turns to AJ, she fluffs her hair a bit and they all walk out to the gorilla, as fast as they can since the girls are in heels.

When they get there, Brie, Nikki, Eva Marie, Jojo, John, Daniel, and Punk were waiting.

"Punk, I told you, you didn't have to come." AJ says.

Punk just stares at her.

"Showtime." Miz says as the Total Divas theme song starts. Miz and Maryse walk down the ramp, arm-in-arm.

Next is, John and Nikki, then Jojo, then Eva Maria, then Michelle, next is Daniel and Brie, last but not least, AJ and Punk.

"What happened?" Punk whispers to AJ.

"Maryse happened to me." AJ whispers back.

"Ah...well, you look amazing." Punk whispers to her as him and AJ enter the ring.

AJ just smiles and goes to one of the chairs and Punk sits next to her.

After everyone is in the ring, the cameras start rolling again.

There is a space in between AJ's chair and Eva Marie's chair where Miz is standing, "Welcome to Miz TV. My guests are the lovely divas who are on Total Divas, and their boyfriends."

AJ was now thankful that Maryse forced her to wear heels, she jammed the heel into Miz's foot causing him to grit his teeth and glare at her.

AJ returned the glare signaling to change his last statement.

"I'm sorry, their boyfriends and...partners...?" Miz says.

AJ jams it even farther into his foot.

"I mean boyfriends and tag team partner." Miz says.

AJ lifts her foot off his.

Miz quickly gets away from her and goes to the end of the line of chairs on the right side of the ring, where Maryse is sitting.

"As you can see..." Miz says motioning to the divas, "There is no, Natalya, Naomi, or Cameron. They have been taken off the show and replaced by AJ Lee, Maryse, and Michelle McCool."

"I have a few questions, mostly for the new divas on the show." Miz adds.

The divas nod their heads.

"Obviously, first question is for AJ." Miz says, "A lot will be revealed on the show about your life, not like it isn't now, but will you be more careful with what you do?"

"I will be way more careful to not make the same mistakes I have done that have been revealed." AJ says.

"Thank you." Miz says, "Same question for you Michelle."

"Well, if my personal life is on camera, my baby growing up will be documented and that means I don't have to do it. So, as long as it doesn't hurt my family, I'll do it." Michelle says.

Everyone starts to laugh.

"Maryse, my beautiful girlfriend, same question." Miz says.

"Well, I won't hold anything back, our wedding is soon and I like attention, it's perfect." Maryse says.

"AJ," Miz says, returning to his former spot in between AJ and Eva Marie, "we all want to know...why did Punk come out with you?"

"We're tag team partners." AJ says.

"Tag team partners do not sleep together." John says.

"Shut up John!" AJ yells looking over at John.

"I'm just saying." John says putting his hands up in surrender.

"No cat-fights on Miz TV. We've had enough of those on this show." Miz says.

"Obviously, most involve you getting nearly killed." Daniel says.

"Shut it rookie." Miz says pointing at Daniel.

"I'm no longer your rookie." Daniel says.

Miz rolls his eyes then turns back to AJ, "Well, anyway, are you really pregnant?

"MIZ!" AJ and Punk snap.

"What? I ask the tough questions!" Miz says, "So, are you? Am I going to be the godfather?"

"I am not pregnant! I just had a pregnancy scare because this moron over here is a complete idiot! Just like every guy in this ring!" AJ says.

Eva Marie, Jojo, and Michelle all get up to give AJ a high five.

Miz is about to talk again, until Paige shows up on the titantron.

"AJ, I guess maybe I should apologize for my crappy sources. But what's the fun in that?" Paige says.

AJ stands up from her seat, already pissed from everything else that has happened that night, "Paige, you little bitch, why don't you either get down here or send one of your little puppets down here so I can kick their ass, since I know you're too much of a coward to do it yourself."

"Did you not remember that I have some 'puppets' already in that ring?" Paige asks.

AJ turns around and Jojo is about to attack her.

Jojo swings at AJ, but she ducks and goes behind her.

Michelle gets up and starts to attack Jojo then drags her out of the ring and backstage.

AJ turns to Eva Marie waiting for her to attack.

All she is doing is staring at AJ, trying to figure out what to do.

"Go ahead, Eva Marie, attack her." Paige says.

She looks back at Paige then back at AJ. She gets up and goes over to AJ and takes the mic out of her hand.

"No!" she says and drops the mic and goes backstage.

Leaving the only divas in the ring, AJ, Brie, Nikki, and Maryse.

Paige looks shocked that Eva Marie would betray The Shield like that, but it soon turns into a smile when she gets a note.

"Punk, Punk, Punk." Paige says still reading the note, eventually she let's it fall to the ground.

"I have some new information from my favorite source, not the one that got the information wrong earlier tonight, but the one that gets everything right." Paige says, "It says that right before AJ found out she was pregnant, she found you in bed with..."

* * *

**A/N: OOH Cliffhanger!** **I wanted to finish that, but I wanted a cliffhanger for the next chapter, sorry, but will update again soon, so don't worry and stay tuned.**

**Is Eva Marie now on team WWE or was this some sort of plot?**

**Who are these 'sources'?**

**Who did AJ find in bed with Punk?**


	16. Chapter 16

_July 30, 2013_

_Previously on Forced Together:_

_"Punk, Punk, Punk." Paige says still reading the note, eventually she let's it fall to the ground._

_"I have some new information from my favorite source, not the one that got the information wrong earlier tonight, but the one that gets everything right." Paige says, "It says that right before AJ found out she was pregnant, she found you in bed with..."_

_September 9, 2012_

_AJ, Brie, and Nikki were hanging out in Brie's hotel-room, having a sleepover for that night._ (**A/N: I know they were fired by then, but they were there because Brie wanted to travel a little bit with Daniel and that's when Nikki and John started dating**_)_

_Every time that AJ gets an offer to go out or have a sleepover with the girls, he always says, "Go have a good time!" She never thinks anything of it, but yet it's nagging her in the back of her mind that somethings off. Even Brie and Nikki think something is going on with him. _

_But she always tells herself that he loves her._

_Brie, Nikki, and AJ were in their PJs, watching "Mean Girls" per Brie's request. _

_They were, of course, eating all sorts of candy and stuff._

_AJ all of a sudden ran to the bathroom to throw up._

_Brie and Nikki paused the movie and ran to the bathroom._

_She had shut the door after she ran in, so Brie and Nikki waited for her to come out._

_When she finally came out, she went back to her spot on the bed like nothing happened._

_"AJ..." Brie says._

_"What?" AJ asks, "That's been happening a lot, but I'm not sick, I don't feel sick I just like throw up."_

_Nikki and Brie shrug and continue the movie, until it hits her._

_AJ's eyes widen as she realizes what's happening...she's pregnant._

_"I think I need to go, I forgot something at me and Punk's hotel-room." AJ says and runs out of the room._

_John, who was across the hall from Punk, came out right when AJ ran by._

_"AJ, what's going on?" he asks._

_"Noth-What's that noise?" AJ asks hearing noises coming from her and Punk's room._

_"I thought you and Punk were having wild sex, again. You two are lucky I don't turn you into the Board. Wait, you weren't in there?" John says._

_Aj fumbles with the key card and gets it into the door and unlocks it._

_Immediatly she wishes she hadn't._

_Her boyfriend of four months and now on again off again boyfriend for a month was having sex with her idol-no scratch that, now formal idol, Amy Dumas AKA Lita._

_John had peeked into the room to see what was going on then saw AJ about to cry her eyes out._

_"You jackass!" AJ yells and runs down the hall crying._

_John runs after her, swearing that he'll kick Punk's ass for this._

_"April!" John yelled running after a crying and very fast AJ._

_AJ ran into Nikki and Brie's room crying with John closely behind._

_"AJ!" John says going into the room, panting after running after her._

_AJ was curled up on the bed crying with Nikki and Brie comforting her even though they don't know what the hell is going on._

_"What happened?" Nikki mouths to John._

_"Punk..." John mouths back._

_"April, sweety, what happened?" Brie asks._

_"P-Punk...he-he's c-cheating on me-me wi-wi-with...L-L-LITA!" AJ stuters/cries out._

_"That's it!" Nikki says, "I'm cutting his balls off!"_

_July 30, 2013_

AJ had now collapsed on her knees, crying, and the whole room was spinning to her. Revealing she was pregnant was mean enough, now you reveal her and Punk's darkest secret, why they broke up. That's low, even for Paige.

Maryse, Nikki, and Brie had now gotten down on their knees to try and figure out why she's acting crazy again.

Miz has now joined them, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

Punk, John, and Daniel were making sure no one from The Shield would be running out of no where to attack them.

All of a sudden the lights go out, they all know what is coming next.

The lights come on and AJ's standing in the middle of the ring, face-to-face with Paige.

The Bella's and Maryse were taken out by Layla, Kaitlyn, and The Funkadactles. And Punk, Miz, Daniel, and John were taken out by Dean, Roman, Big Show, and Ryback.

It was just AJ and Paige. No Maria, no Michelle, no Maxine. Just her and her arch enemy.

Paige tried to make the first hit, but AJ ducked and when Paige turned around, AJ's divas championship was smashed into her face. Hard enough to surely have knocked Paige out.

Punk was the only one around the ring that wasn't knocked out.

AJ collapsed to her knees again and began to cry again.

This time, it was even worse than before.

Triple-H, Kofi, Cody, Maria, Maxine, Michelle, Melina, Kelly Kelly, and basically everyone who is on team WWE (besides Eve, The Uso's, and Ted) came to AJ's side.

"Ok, Stephanie, this has gone too far." Triple-H says as Cody and Maria help a very emotional AJ backstage.

About a half an hour later, after AJ has taken off all her running makeup and all the hair extensions Maryse forced her to be put on are off, she is now in her locker-room that is filled with other team WWE members.

Just Maria, Maxine, Michelle, Kelly Kelly, Triple-H, and Derrick.

Maxine, Michelle, Triple-H, and Derrick are pacing around the room trying to come up with an idea to destroy them while Maria and Kelly Kelly comfort AJ.

Eva Marie rushes into the room and over to AJ's side.

"Oh my God, AJ, I didn't know she'd go that crazy!" She says handing her a box of tissues.

Kelly Kelly stands up and tries to back Eva Marie into a wall.

"Kelly, stop." AJ says.

Miz, Daniel, John, and Punk are finally let out of the medics care and rush to AJ's locker-room.

"Where the hell is Stephanie?" Maryse asks also running through the door.

"This is my fight, you guys need to worry about your own divas." AJ says and gets up to go to Triple-H, "If it's ok with you, I'd like to take over the divas division and put them with who I think they should feud with, it's not fair when they attack us and start feuds, we should attack them first, end some feuds just to kick ass where we need to."

"April, you've done a great job in just a few weeks, even when you were in hell like you are now, you fight through. And I already thought you were the head of the divas division." Triple-H says.

AJ smiles then turns back to face Maryse, Michelle, Maxine, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Eva Marie, and now joined by Brie, Nikki, and Melina.

"Where's Eve?" AJ asks.

"I don't know, we haven't seen hrer since earlier." Melina says.

AJ just shrugs her shoulders, "Ok, so Michelle and Maxine, you two will take over the feud with Kaitlyn and Layla. Don't worry Bella's, you two will feud with The Funkadactles since Michelle and Maxine have anger issues. Maria, you'll feud with Natalya. Kelly Kelly, you'll feud with Summer Rae. Melina, you'll feud with Alicia. And Eva Marie, you'll feud Rosa. Can you guys do this?" AJ says.

They all nod their heads.

"AJ, that is a great idea. Kelly Kelly and Summer Rae are the blonde divas of the company. Michelle and Maxine are tough enough already to take out Kaitlyn and Layla, and Maxine already has issues with Kaitlyn. This is just brilliant." Triple-H praises.

"Thank you." AJ says.

"Punk, do you think you can figure things out with the superstars?" Triple-H asks turning to Punk.

"Of course." Punk says, "But I'll need some help..." he adds turning to Derrick, Daniel, Miz, and John.

They leave the room talking about who is going to feud with who.

"Now, Eva Marie, what do you know about this 'source'?" AJ asks.

She smiles at AJ and AJ smiles back, "Everything..."

"Awesome!" AJ says.

"So, there are three...both unfortunately for us, on team WWE." She says.

AJ looks next to her where Triple-H is and both of them are shocked.

"Please don't tell me one is..." AJ starts to say, but is cut of by Eva Marie who nods her head.

"Dammit!" AJ says.

"Who?" Kelly Kelly and Maria ask.

"Are you really this surprised?" Triple-H asks.

"No." AJ says.

"WHO?!" Kelly Kelly, Maria, Maxine, Melina, Maryse, and Michelle ask.

"Eve." AJ says, "Wait, you said three."

Eva Marie nods her head, "Three. Eva and The Uso's."

"Holy shit! I did not see that coming!" Triple-H says.

"Wait, wait, wait, before they left didn't they say something about talking to The Uso's first?" Melina asks.

"Crap!" AJ says and quickly pulls out her phone to text Punk.

AJ: "Dont c the uso's."  
Punk: "Why?"  
AJ: "Them + Eve r the sources."

He doesn't respond back which makes her worried.

"What if they got kidnapped!" AJ says.

Just then Punk, Miz, John, Daniel, and Derrick burst through the door then quickly shut it.

"The original members of The Shield and The Uso's are after us!" Derrick says.

"Oh my God!" Michelle says as her, Maxine, Melina, Maryse, and AJ go over to the door.

Michelle turns around to motion for Kelly Kelly, Maria, and Eva Marie to join them.

They reluctently go over.

"1. 2. 3!" Michelle says and opens the door.

"I suggest that you two back the hell away, because my husband, The Undertaker is in the building. You never know where he is, so I suggest you back away before you all get tombstoned." Michelle threatens.

"And I have the whole locker-room on speed-dial, I could call them and get them to take you out, and there is Triple-H in here also." AJ says.

The Uso's and the original Shield members back away slowly before running.

All girls laugh and high five then shut the door.

"See, that's how it's done." Maxine says.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so Eve and The Uso's are the sources.** **I bet none of you could've figured that would happen, maybe Eve though because, Eve is just...Eve.**

**Punk cheated on AJ with Lita.**

**What's going to happen next?**

**With all these new feuds starts, could AJ and Punk be replaced?**

**Would they be ok with being replaced?**

**And if they do get replaced, will they just ignore each other again like nothing happened?**

**Review! I love all your reviews, good or bad. PM me if you have any ideas with the story, I would be happy to consider your wonderful ideas!**


	17. Chapter 17

_August 5, 2013_

AJ woke up and took a shower then got dressed.

Someone knocked on the door and she answered it. When she answered it, two guys in black hoodies, grabbed her and dragged her away.

_With Punk_

Punk just woke up because someone knocked on the door.

He answered it and it was Derrick.

"Hey, Punk, have you seen AJ?" Derrick asks.

"Uh, no...why?" Punk asks.

"People are running around kidnapping members of team WWE and Triple-H is trying to find Stephanie or any Shield member, but there seem to be none. They are kidnapping people who aren't needed, like Cody, but AJ's gone-" Before Derrick can get another word out, Punk's gone.

Derrick follows him.

Punk finds Triple-H on the floor where The Shield is supposed to be staying.

"Paul, where is she?!" Punk asks.

"I have no idea, Cody's roomate, Wade, that it was two guys in black hoodies. We're guessing either Dean and Roman or The Uso's." Triple-H says, "They probably won't get hurt because this is probably because they want to psych us out. But if we don't find them by RAW, most likly something will go down that will ruin everything."

"What about the security tapes?" Derrick asks.

"We checked, we can never see their faces."

"Where would Stephanie take them?" Derrick asks starting to think.

"To Vince?" Triple-H asks.

"Where is Vince?" Punk asks.

"Probably with Heyman." Triple-H says.

"Which would mean they're with Lesnar." Punk says.

"WWE Towers?" Derrick asks.

"Yes, exactly! I knew there was a reason I liked you Bateman. Go get your suitcases and check out, meet me in the lobby and we'll take the helicopter there." Triple-H says.

_With AJ_

They finally take the bag off her head to reveal who kidnapped her.

"Hello, April."

"Seth, what the hell!" AJ yells.

"You just calm down, princess, and wait for your 'knight'." Seth says.

"Why do you hate me so much?" AJ asks.

"Why don't I hate you more, good girl princess?" Seth asks back, "We were friends then we sleep together, once, and you feel like I betrayed you when I joined The Shield to help Punk keep his championship. I just did what Stephanie told me to do. Some people have to work to get to the top, except for you, who is _definitely_ on top, if you know what I mean. You sleep with one of the top superstars and you're instantly at the top. But when I do it, I just have to continue to work."

"Is that why you're mad at me? Because I am the top diva and your little slut isn't?" AJ asks.

Seth starts to get angry, but AJ keeps going.

"I know you're getting angry, but I know you wouldn't dare hurt me. Because, #1 you would feel the wrath of Punk hurting his little "good girl princess" #2 Stephanie is outside those doors spying on us, spying on me because she wants me to be her new General Manager or something to use me, and #3 my boss would kick your ass if you even thought of hurting his divas champion." AJ says.

Stephanie comes through the doors, angrier than Seth at this point.

"Seth, untie AJ and go out into the hall." Stephanie says.

Seth does as Stephanie says, like always.

AJ stands up and crosses her arms over chest then walks around staring at Stephanie, "Why do you want me so bad?"

"Isn't it obvious? You mean something to Paul. You're his best talent on that roster, and I think you would be better on our side."

"Not a chance. That divas championship means more to me than anything. And I'm not coming onto your side just for it to be taken away the second I join, so you can give it to your precious Paige."

"I would because Paige deserves it. Like Seth said, you slept with Punk to get to the top. Everyone on my side is on the top because they deserve to be."

"Then why do you want me?! I must be damaged goods or something, what do you want from me?!" AJ screams at Stephanie.

"You're the divas champion! You mean so much to Paul. You mean so much to Punk. You mean so much to Kaitlyn.** KAITLYN!** Of all people! She wants you on our side so you two can stop fighting." Stephanie says.

"Then why the hell did she join you? She could've stayed on our side!" AJ says.

"But I offered her something she couldn't refuse...a championship." Stephanie says.

"One she didn't even earn! And some friend she is, she chose a belt over a friendship that supposedly means so much to her." AJ says.

"That's why she took the belt, she knew she couldn't take the divas championship from you. So she chose second or third best. Paige said she could do it, and we'll see if that's true at Summerslam." Stephanie says, "And if she can't do it. I know someone that can destroy you!"

"Who?" Triple-H asks who is standing in the doorway with Punk by his side and Seth on the floor.

"How did you two get up here?" Stephanie asks.

"I got the whole roster here, they're getting through every single Shield member, and even your precious little Paige and Kaitlyn." Triple-H says, "Now, answer my question. _Who?_"

"None of your business, Paul." Stephanie says.

"Well, we'll find out soon, after AJ and Punk beat Paige and Seth. Let's go, AJ." Triple-H says.

AJ glares at Stephanie as she walks out of the room with Punk and Triple-H.

After they get all their stuff from the hotel, they drive to the arena for RAW that night.

* * *

AJ's in her locker-room waiting to be told when she has to go out.

She is looking at the scirpt and notices she doesn't have a match that night, so she decides to call Maryse to do her hair, again, since everyone seemed to love it.

Maryse rushed to her locker-room so excited.

"AJ, I'm here!" Maryse says coming through AJ's locker-room doors.

"Hey." AJ says.

"Sit. You called me to do your hair, and so that's what I'm gonna do." Maryse says.

Maxine comes in close behind her with all her hair stuff.

"Since when did Maxine become your 'assistant'?" AJ asks.

"Since she ran into me in the halls and gave me this stuff and ran off." Maxine says sitting on the couch in AJ's locker-room.

"Ah..._ow_!" AJ says as Maryse pulls on her hair.

"Sorry!" Maryse says.

A half an hour later, AJ's hair is finished and it's similar to the hair she had the week before.

"Thanks, Maryse. Since I have no match, I thought to have pretty hair. Now, an outfit." AJ says.

"Why? Why did you say that?" Maxine mumbles.

"I could fix your outfit." Maryse says with a smile.

Maxine lets out a groan knowing that Maryse will force her to do...something.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I can handle finding an outfit." AJ says.

"Yes!" Maxine whispers to herself happily.

"Alright, whatever." Maryse says with a smile and walks out of the room.

Maxine leaves after Maryse.

AJ finds a plain white t-shirt (That has a few AJ details on it.), black skinny jeans, her signature converse, her lightning bolt necklace, and her rubber black and white bracelets.

She goes to the gorilla to wait for her music to start, she gets to go out alone first so she can reveal the news they found out earlier last week.

Her music starts and she picks up her Divas Championship and skips around the ring then goes into the ring and grabs a mic.

"Obviously, from my skipping, I am happy tonight! Why? Because, Stephanie, the Queen of the WWE, Daddy's little girl, the Princess, always has information on me. Well, Stephanie, there's a new princess, and that's me." AJ says smiling evily at the camera, "See, they have some little information seekers, but I have my own. Since Eva Marie left The Shield last week, she knows a lot about these information seekers. I know who they are. One, not so shocking, the others, very very shocking since they've hated The Shield since day one. They are, Eve Torres and The Uso's!"

The whole crowd gasps and boos the names in shock.

"I know, I was as shocked as you guys are. But since I know this, I know who to take down. Triple-H has instructed me and CM Punk to lead the company to victory. So tonight, Punk and I have decided, since Kelly Kelly and Eve have such a juicy history, we've decided that tonight Kelly Kelly will go head-to-head with Eve. As for The Uso's, we have something planned for them also. The Miz and Daniel Bryan will be in a match against The Uso's. Now, Stephanie, since I know you're pissed about us making the decisions, come out here with your little 'secret weapon' you've been talking about and talk to me face-to-face!" AJ says turning her attention to the stage.  
Stephanie's music hits and she comes out, alone.

"Wow, AJ Lee figured out our big secret. The people that backstabbed her and told me everything about AJ being a whore." Stephanie says to a reaction of boos, "My secret weapon is for after Summerslam, if needed to take you down, and she will. Trust me, AJ, she hates you as much as she loves Punk. But I can't reveal too much, she probably won't be needed since Seth and Paige will take you and Punk down."

"She hates me." AJ repeats, "That's every single diva ever. Even the divas on team WWE hate me!"

"That's why I can't reveal too much." Stephanie says.

"But I will find out, since she definitely will be needed after Summerslam. No one can defeat Punk and I, not Kaitlyn and Brock, not you're crappy helpers, not even your precious little crappy team of Seth Rollins and Paige!" AJ says dropping the mic and going backstage.

_"She hates you as much as she loves Punk."_ 'What does that mean?' AJ thinks to herself going backstage thinking about who she could be talking about.

She doesn't look where she's going and bumps into..._'Trish Stratus?!'_

"Oh, hey AJ." Trish says, sporting a baby bump.

"Hey, Trish, um what are you doing here?" AJ asks confused.

"Just here, to support team WWE. And you. I know you've been going through a tough time, and I heard about what happened this morning, they really are taking this feud to a whole new level."

"Yeah, do you happen to know who their secret weapon is?"

"Unfortunately, no, but that's what I want to find out. I came here to talk to Stephanie. I think you need to know this because of who it could be and what she could do to you. I don't want you getting any more hurt than you already are going through. And I know Stephanie is pressuring you to join them, but don't listen to her, she's lying. She won't make you GM, she'll rip that title from you in two seconds of joining, and she won't let you wrestle because she loves Paige. And team WWE needs you!"

"Yeah, I know. I don't think I could ever again handle the position of RAW or Smackdown GM again, because of the mistakes that happened the last time I was."

"Well, I have to go talk to Steph, wish me luck. Oh and talk to Kelly, she's freaking out since she hasn't been in official match since her departure."

"Will do, and luck is for losers."

"Yeah, well go talk to her before she goes around sleeping with the whole locker-room again."

Trish walks off as AJ goes to the Divas locker-room.

"Hey, Kelly, I heard you are kinda doubting yourself." AJ says.

"Kinda, I haven't wrestled in a year."

"Well, you'll do great, and if you'd like, I'll go out with you."

"You don't have to."  
"I think I should, since I'm practically your new boss since Stephanie doesn't give a shit about us anymore."

"Thanks AJ."

"No problem."

AJ leaves the room and goes back to her locker-room to change into her wrestling gear and her personalized 'Love Bites' shirt incase she needs to kick ass.

She waits until it's time for Kelly Kelly and Eve's match, she goes to the gorilla to meet Kelly there.

"You can do this." AJ says.

"I know I can, and Eve doesn't know what's coming."

Kelly's music hits and they go out together. Next is Eve and Kaitlyn, 'This'll go over well.' AJ thinks.

AJ and Kaitlyn go over to each end of the commentators table and join fellow Shield member, Michael Cole, and fellow team WWE members, JBL and Jerry Lawler.

"Wonderful to have you, AJ, not so much Kaitlyn." JBL says looking at AJ and ignoring the two-toned hair colored diva.

"Yes, it's really great to see you AJ." Jerry says also looking at the declared by CM Punk, crazy chick.

"Hello, have you two forgotten about Kaitlyn?" Michael asks gesturing to the diva to his right.

"No, we just choose to ignore her." JBL says.

"Quick roll-up by Eve." Jerry says turning his attention to the divas match infront of them.

"Kick out at two." Michael says.

"How is our lovely Divas Champion doing today?" JBL asks turning to AJ.

"Eh, I've had better days, like before I knew Kaitlyn." AJ says leaning over to look at Kaitlyn who is on the other side of the table.

"Kelly Kelly with a K2!" Jerry says.

The bell rings and Justin Roberts announces Kelly Kelly as the winner.

AJ smirks at Kaitlyn then picks up her Divas Championship and goes into the ring to hug Kelly.

After they hug, the lights go out and they come back on with Paige, Kaitlyn, and Layla lined up on the apron like their fellow members, Seth, Dean, and Roman.

Brie, Nikki, and Michelle crawl out from under the ring and attack them. Eve is long gone, probably running through the crowd.

AJ and Kelly Kelly help to attack them, since they are surprisingly tough divas.

After they chase them through the crowd, they raise their arms in victory and go backstage together.

* * *

**Who is The Shield's secret weapon?**

**Will she be a dangerous threat to AJ?**

**What does she have to do with Punk?**

**Does Triple-H really love AJ the way Stephanie is describing?**

**Will AJ and CM Punk break-up their tag team relationship?**

**Will they lose their relationship all together?**

**So many questions, so little time. Review and let me know what you think will happen. If you have an idea about this story please PM me, all ideas read and considered!**


	18. Chapter 18

_August 18, 2013_

_Summerslam_

It's six hours before Summerslam starts. AJ's picking out ring attire so she can tell Punk so he can match it.

She's deciding between plaid or polka dot ring gear.

She picks a black and red polka dot ring attire and texts Punk the colors then decides to use Punk's new shirt that's black and red.

She sighs as she looks at the shirt, knowing if she wears this tonight, their relationship will start again and she doesn't know if she wants that.

She picks up her phone and calls Michelle to come to her locker-room.

Michelle comes about five minutes later.

"Hey, what's up?" Michelle asks.

"I'm freaking out! I want to wear Punk's new shirt, but I don't want something to happen!" AJ says on the verge of crying. All the pain she's held up inside, from him, just wants to come out, but she can't, not when she's the top diva.

"I messed up!" AJ says crying.

"Look, just take a nap before Summerslam starts." Michelle says.

"You're right. Thanks." AJ says and Michelle leaves.

AJ falls asleep and dreams about how her life would be if she wasn't with Punk.

_AJ's Dream_

_It's the day her and Trent broke up, before she ran into Punk, crying._

_She's running through the halls of Smackdown, crying, she bumps into Punk._

_"Hey, AJ, what's wrong?" Punk asks._

_"I have to go." AJ says and runs off._

_In real life, he stopped her and hugged her, and they talked._

_Punk doesn't follow her since his then girlfriend, Lita, came by._

_"You ready to go?" She asks._

_"Yeah…" Punk says._

_AJ's POV_

_I was running in the halls, crying, until I bumped into a two-toned hair colored guy._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" The guy asks me._

_"Nothing…I don't even know you." I say._

_"I'm Seth, Seth Rollins." He says._

_"Hi, I'm AJ." I say wiping some of my tears away, I then try to walk away but he stops me._

_"Uh, so what's wrong?" He asks._

_"My boyfriend just dumped me." I mumble._

_"Oh…"_

_I begin to cry again and he hugs me._

_"Shh…shh, it's ok." He says._

_I cry into his chest._

_Over the next month, Seth and I begin a friendship._

_One night, we were at a club and I got _way _too drunk and have a one night stand with a guy. I don't remember who it was, because I was drunk._

_Then in beginning of May, I remember who it is when I begin a new storyline with him. Yup, WWE Champion and my idol's boyfriend, CM Punk._

_We get into a major fight and never speak again after our storyline ends._

_Seth and I began a relationship after the storyline ended. I helped him get into the main roster, then he dumped me like Trent…by cheating. Trent cheated on me with a diva, I still don't know who, just got an anonymous tip signed from a "friend" and with Seth, same letter, but with the bitch's name…Paige._

_I ended up tracing the letter back to Punk, all along, he's been here all along._

_I ran to his locker-room and saw some woman I can't recognize with him, she had an engagement ring on._

_"Good news, AJ, I'm getting married." Punk says._

In real life

_Normal POV_

"AJ, AJ, wake up!" Michelle says trying to shake AJ awake who was mumbling things about Punk and Seth.

AJ opens her eyes and looks at Michelle.

"Wh-what time is it?" she asks.

"Almost time for Summerslam to start." She says.

"Oh…" She says.

"Punk has been trying to call you…I don't know why." Michelle says.

"Ok." AJ says.

Michelle leaves the room and AJ grabs her phone.

She calls Punk.

"Hello?" he says.

"Punk, so Michelle says you've been trying to call me?" she says.

"Yeah, so Triple-H wants us to go to his office as soon as possible." Punk says.

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

AJ hangs up and goes to Triple-H's office.

"So you wanted to see us?" AJ asks as she goes into his office and sees Punk already there.

"Yes, you two have a segment before your match. We would like, you AJ, to kiss Punk on the cheek, but he moves his head and you two kiss."

"Wait, who's _we_? _We _are me and Punk. _We_ didn't agree to this." AJ says.

"The writers still have control of the backstage segments." He says.

"But this'll affect our segments!" Punk snaps.

"Just do it." Triple-H snaps back.

Punk leaves the room. AJ shuts the door behind him.

"We need to talk." AJ says with a smile leaning against the door.

"About…?"

"About what Stephanie told me when they kidnapped me."

"And that was…?"

AJ sighs, "S-she said that you…loved me. But I don't know what that means…"

"What?" he asks.

"She seems to be hinting, _I _ruined your marriage."

"No, no. She did. She did when she told me she created The Shield."

"That doesn't answer my question. Obviously, you didn't care about me when I started or when I became GM, then after I got fired from GM, you for some reason, care about me. And you pick me to run everything in place of Stephanie. That's obviously something."

He's about to speak until there is yelling outside of his office.

AJ opens the door and sees Paige and Maxine fighting.

"What the hell is going on?" AJ asks.

"You!" Paige snaps.

"What?"

Paige tackles AJ to the ground.

Maxine pulls Paige off of her.

"What the hell!" AJ says holding onto her cheek where Paige had punched her.

"You whore!" Paige yells.

"You call me that once a week, _why_ did you have to punch me?"

"I just found out you slept with Seth."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" AJ asks.

"Eve told me!"

"Eve, that bitch! Look, Seth and I haven't done anything since October!"

"Yeah, right. Get ready to get beat tonight." Paige spats and storms off.

"UGH!" AJ says and storms off.

She storms off to Punk's locker-room and just barges in.

She starts to take off her personalized CM Punk shirt revealing her ring gear underneath.

"Uh…what are you doing?" he asks.

"Well, we have about thirty minutes before we should start preparing for our match. I'm thinking, maybe preparing early. _Together_." AJ says.

"What do you mean, _together_?" He asks.

"We've been forced together, for tonight. I'm thinking maybe a one night friends with benefits."

"A one night stand and then we see each other an hour later, brilliant, you'll be pissed at me."

AJ takes off her ring attire top and throws it at his face, "I'm half naked. What now? I'm beating you at your own game!"

"You know I don't lose."

"You will now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

AJ jumped into his arms and started making out with him.

She eventually breaks the kiss, "So, still saying no?"

"No."

They continue to make out and have some _fun_.

After, they have an hour before their segment.

AJ gets dressed and leaves to go to her locker-room.

They go to the place where they have to do the segment.

The cameras start and they bump into each other.

"Hey, Punk…" AJ says.

"Oh, hey." He says back.

There is a moment of awkward silence and everyone can tell there is some sexual tension.

"Our match is next, I know we can beat them." AJ says

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to say good luck because, luck is for losers."

Punk smiles as AJ goes up to kiss his check, he turns his head and pulls her in for a kiss.

They start to make out then AJ breaks the kiss and runs away from camera view.

Paige and Seth go first then Punk and AJ go out together.

The match starts out with AJ and Paige, AJ gets the upper-hand, but Paige starts to.

AJ makes the tag and Punk and Seth start to fight.

The match lasts forty five minutes until AJ gets the pin.

Punk comes into the ring to celebrate and hands her their new Mixed Tag Team Championships and her Divas Championship.

AJ throws both championships on the ground and jumps into Punk's arms and almost kisses him but instead hugs him.

She jumps down and they hold hands as they leave the ring, AJ then slaps Punk then kisses him and skips around the ring making everyone very confused.

She skips to the ramp and looks at Punk with a mic now in hand.

"I'm not turning my back on team WWE. No way. I would never ever join that hell called The Shield. But that slap, was for the kiss earlier, that kiss, was a congratulations kiss." AJ says and drops the mic and skips away.

* * *

__**A/N: How does Triple-H love AJ?**

**Is their "friends with benefits" deal going to last?**

**Now that Seth and Paige lost, who is this mystery diva?**

**Does she have anything to do with Eva Marie switching teams.**

**Review and stayed tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

_August 19, 2013_

AJ was skipping around backstage, holding both her championships.

She beat Paige, she's almost back together with the guy that she…loves, her career is getting bigger and bigger by the second. AJ's life has turned from hell to heaven in just twenty-four hours.

She has forgotten that Stephanie is planning to ruin her life in just a few short hours.

She skipped to her locker-room to get changed into her ring gear and CM Punk shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail then skipped to the gorilla area.

When she arrived, she was confused why Punk wasn't there.

Her music started and she skipped out happily, both championships proudly resting on her shoulders.

"Well, Steph, Punk and I beat your precious Seth and Paige. So, give me my revenge. My hater. Your bitch." AJ says with a smile.

Stephanie's music starts and she walks to the ring.

"AJ, I'm going to ask you a question."

"Alright."

"Who does Eva Marie look like to you?"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Just…answer the question please."

"Fine. Well, she has red hair so instantly when I think of red hair I think of L-Lita…but I think Maria looks more like her…" AJ says looking at her shoes, her attitude suddenly changing.

"Exactly, you took my Eva Marie, but I got a better replacement." Stephanie says smirking down at her.

AJ's eyes begin to fill with tears as the lights go out and she prepares for an attack.

The lights go back on and AJ is face-to-face with her enemy. Amy Dumas. This isn't a fight between AJ Lee and Lita, this is a fight against April Jeanette Mendez and Amy Dumas.

For a few minutes, they just have a stare off, until AJ attacks her.

Every single diva from team WWE and team Shield runs out to try and stop the fight, but Michelle tells her side to stop, "AJ needs this, she needs revenge on that whore." Kaitlyn did the same.

The whole locker-room comes out, but is stopped by Michelle.

"Don't. You all know she needs this. _She _may not be able to kill her tag team partner, but she can kill Lita!"

"AJ might not be able to kill Punk for what he did, but I can!" Brie says.

"I would love to kill him today, but she will kinda need him." Michelle says.

Triple-H and Stephanie come out when AJ starts to get the upper-hand.

They start fighting.

"Get your whore off of her!" Stephanie yells that everyone starts to pay attention to this fight.

"How many times do I have to tell you? AJ and I aren't anything!" Triple-H yells back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Punk asks going up to them.

"He's sleeping with AJ!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Punk asks.

"Eve told me."

"Isn't Eve the one that gets information wrong?"

"She's not wrong!"

"Yes, she is." Triple-H says, "I paid her off to tell you shit, I didn't tell her to say that though, I told her to make up stuff."

"What?!" Stephanie asks.

"I don't love AJ. Sure I love her as a sister, but not like that, never like that. This fight got taken out of hand when you thought I was cheating on you. You are a crazy bitch!"

"Get. Her. Off!" Stephanie yells.

"Alright, alright, God!" Punk says as him, Cody, Derrick, and John get in the ring to hold them back.

All the divas get in the ring to help.

Eventually, they get Lita and AJ backstage.

* * *

AJ's in her locker-room with Punk, throwing a fit.

"AHHHH!" AJ screams.

"Calm down!"

"No! You're the last person I want to see or deal with!" AJ yells.

"That was a year ago!"

"I don't care! You ruined my life! You abandoned me! You are the reason I lost my baby!" AJ says starting to freak out.

"AJ-"

"No…just, ugh!" AJ storms out of the room with Punk following close behind her .

"Go away!" AJ yells.

"No! AJ, we need to talk!" Punk says.

AJ turns around to face him, she steps a little closer to him, "I'll do anything with you other than talk."

"Great, so you'll hate me again!"

"But it's great, just not our relationship."

Punk sees that there is a door next to them, he opens the door and it's a closet.

They make sure no one is around and there are no cameras then they go in and have some _"fun"_.

* * *

AJ leaves first then Punk.

"AJ!" Brie yells running down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"You and Punk have a match tonight. You and Punk against Lita and Curtis Axel with Paul Heyman."

"And I'm guessing Heyman is going to call me out."

"Yeah, he's actually out there right now."

"No, no, no, no, no!" AJ yells running to the closest monitor with Brie behind her and Punk now following them.

"Punk, Punk, we have to get out there! Heyman is connected to me and you. He knows things!"

"Crap!"

AJ and Punk (with Brie wondering what is going on chasing after them) run to the gorilla and grab mics then run out.

"Ah, wonderful, my guests of the hour." Paul says.

"What the hell are you doing?" AJ asks.

"It's story time!"

"Wow, that's not creepy at all." Punk says sarcastically.

"Come sit." Paul says motioning to the three chairs set up in the ring.

AJ and Punk glance at each other before going into the ring and sitting on the chairs.

"So, AJ, you first. Once upon a time, there was a prince with a very talented princess, oh and by the way, AJ, that's not you. Anyway, he met another girl, but far from a princess, her attitude was but now a days we just call her a bitch, that would be _you _AJ. He slept with this bitch multiple times, but still had his girlfriend, who was the princess. He still is dating her today. Do you get what I'm saying AJ?"

AJ jumps up from her chair and starts to pace back and forth, "What the hell Punk!" she yells into the mic.

"On, I'm not finished, AJ. Punk, it's your turn." Paul says, "AJ is only using you. In March, she was trying to get away from Daniel and onto the main roster, you helped her. She only used you."

"Only for the first few months, then I realized-" AJ starts to say but is cut off by Punk.

"You realized you were pregnant."

"This is a company where you need to rise, and if that means using the person you love, then you'll do anything." AJ says, "It's always been me against this company! But I always come out on top because I have talent! This company hates me! I've been with enough guys to know that. I was a target, but I turned that target on Stephanie. What I did is _nothing _compared to what you're doing!"

AJ runs backstage crying.

She ran into her locker-room where Brie, Nikki, and Michelle were already waiting and the Total Divas camera crew.

"I'm making you a playlist of break-up songs as we speak." Nikki says as she is going on AJ's laptop.

AJ laughs slightly, "Thanks, Nikki."

Michelle walks over to Nikki, "Make sure you put 'Cowboy Casanova' on that."

"Ooh, good idea!"

Brie rolls her eyes and goes over to AJ who is just standing there, motionless.

"While they're being angry, I'm here for you."

AJ hugs Brie and starts to cry.

"Nikki! Why did you put 'Slut Like You' on this playlist?" Michelle asks.

"Because!"

"That's not a reason! Gimme the laptop!" Michelle says grabbing the laptop and pushes Nikki right off the couch.

"Bitch." Nikki mumbles as she gets up.

"Whore." Michelle mumbles.

"Why do you have 'Red' on here?!" Michelle asks.

"Ok, yeah, I see why that is bad." Nikki says.

"The only real break-up songs are sad. We need anger."

"Do Taylor Swift."

"If we are then it'll be angry. Like 'Better Than Revenge'."

"Ooh, yeah, that's good." Nikki says.

Brie is sitting on the floor with AJ trying to comfort her.

"Pink?" Nikki suggests.

"BLOW ME ONE LAST KISS!" They both scream in unison.

"Pretty minds think alike!" Michelle says.

Thirty minutes later, AJ was still crying and talking to Brie about it while Michelle and Nikki finished up the playlist they made for her as the Total Divas crew filmed some of it.

"Ok, the playlist consists of mostly, Pink, Taylor Swift, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, and Demi Lovato." Michelle says.

"With some Glee, those I picked out." Nikki says.

"Yeah, whatever, that was torture to listen to." Michelle says.

"She has a match to go to." Brie says.

"Yeah, I'm going face Punk and just kick Lita's ass!" AJ says and leaves the room.

She goes to the gorilla to see Punk already waiting.

"April."

"Phil."

AJ's music starts and she goes out then Punk.

AJ waits outside the ring for Punk so she won't attack Lita.

Punk comes out and AJ can feel tears starting to well up in her eyes and she can either look at a smirking Lita, Paul, and Curtis or look at the guy that is still with his girlfriend who his ex-girlfriend will be facing tonight. So she decides to look at the ground and try not to cry.

Once Punk's music stops, Lita gets a mic.

"Aww, is the poor little baby princess AJ crying?" Lita says.

AJ snaps up and glares at Lita with bloodshot eyes. She tilts her head to the side giving her a crazy look.

"Why don't you just go backstage like a coward."

AJ calms herself down and enters the ring and makes Punk stay on the apron.

Her and Lita start and immediately, AJ attacks her.

Punch after punch, AJ has given her a black eye and probably a broken nose.

The ref pulls AJ off of her as she gets backed into the corner and her and Punk start fighting. That makes Lita and Curtis make the tag.

Punk gets in the ring and him and Curtis start fighting.

Eventually, Punk makes the pin after a GTS.

All of a sudden, AJ jumps off the apron and starts to cry.

Punk leaves the ring and tries to comfort her, AJ slaps him and grabs a mic.

"You are still with Lita even though we slept together earlier and last night and all those other times?!"  
AJ asks still crying.

"It's not Lita…"Punk says.

"W-what?" AJ asks.

"It's not her. It's me!"

* * *

**A/N: Who is this person?**

**Will AJ and Punk move on from this?**

**How long have Punk and this woman been together?**

**Review and PM me if you have any ideas!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously on Forced Together_

_"You are still with Lita even though we slept together earlier and last night and all those other times?!"  
AJ asks still crying._

_"It's not Lita…"Punk says._

_"W-what?" AJ asks._

_"It's not her. It's me!"_

_August 19, 2013_

Everyone turned to the ramp to see a very bright red diva they all know very well. This Diva is….Eva Marie! **(A/N: I bet none of you thought this would happen! ) **

AJ stared at the ramp in total shock then she snapped her head back to Punk.

"H-how long?" AJ asks.

"Two months…."

AJ slaps him then runs backstage crying.

"She's a backstabbing lying bitch. She's a backstabbing lying bitch. **She's a backstabbing lying BITCH!**" AJ mumbles then yells at the end as she paces back and forth in her locker-room.

Michelle, Maxine, The Bellas, Maria, and Kelly Kelly run into the room with everything she needs. Chocolate ice cream, tissues, and the playlist Nikki and Michelle made earlier that night.

"I'm going to kick her ass!" Maxine says to Michelle.

"We'll do it later." Michelle whispers to Maxine.

"April, tonight it's just us. No John, no Daniel, no Taker, nobody, just us best friends!" Kelly Kelly says, "And we're going to trash Phil."

AJ smiles slightly then hugs them.

"I love you guys!" She says still crying, "No one does this with their boss."

"But they don't have an awesome boss like you." Brie says.

Nikki plays the playlist and the first song is "Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato.

They lay down on the floor in a big circle.

"He's a total ass." Maxine says.

"You'd say that about Johnny, and you like him." Michelle says.

"Shut it, Michelle!"

"I really don't care he did it." AJ says.

"Is that the song talking?" Nikki asks.

"No, I'm serious. I knew he didn't care."

"He may have cared." Brie says.

"No, he didn't, he slept with a total whore, named Eva Marie that Stephanie thinks looks like Lita, which is creepy." Nikki says.

"Ugh, I hate people, except you guys of course. I hate Punk. I hate Eva. I _really_ hate Lita!" AJ says.

Someone knocks on the door and Maria opens the door.

"Derrick's here!"

"Derrick!" AJ says quickly getting up and running to the door.

"April!" he says.

"Where have you been?"

"Uh, busy." He says.

"We'll talk about this after the girls and I, ok?" AJ says.

"Yeah, I have to…go anyway."

AJ shuts the door and she hears the song "Cold Hearted" the Glee version that Nikki picked out.

She lies back on the ground in between Brie and Michelle.

"I hate his guts. He's been in and has ruined my life since last year. Since I met him."

* * *

After an hour of ranting about Punk and how he's a douchebag, then everyone leaves.

AJ leaves her locker-room to go to the hotel, but looks for Derrick before.

She's walking in the empty halls and sees Derrick and…_Kaitlyn_?!

'_He's sleeping with the enemy?_' AJ thinks to herself.

She quickly turns around and goes the other way pretending she didn't see her best friend making out with her ex-best friend.

She gets into her rental car and drives to the hotel, crying.

She gets to her floor where her hotel-room is, she soon finds out the unwanted guest that is across the hall from her.

"Hey, AJ." The person says, she cringes at the sound of his cold hearted voice.

"Get the hell away from me." AJ says coldly not ready to face the man that has broken her heart one too many times.

"April, we need to talk!" The man says grabbing her arm.

AJ shakes his hand off of her and turns around facing him, "You jackass!" AJ yells, "You ruined my life you son of a bitch!"

"April-"

"Get away from me Phil!" AJ says as she opens the door to her hotel-room and slams it shut, locking it behind her.

She slides her back down the door and cries, two minutes later, there is a knock at the door.

"Go away Punk." She yells through the door.

"It's not Punk. I'm not a douche-face." Derrick yells through the door.

AJ sighs and smiles then stands up and opens the door.

Derrick comes in and AJ instantly starts crying again.

After a few hours of her best friend listening to her long rant about how Punk is a jackass and is a manwhore, AJ and Derrick were lying on the bed.

"I'm sleeping with Kaitlyn."

"I know."

"What?" Derrick asks, sitting up to look at her.

"I saw you two in the hall earlier."

"Oh…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She wanted to keep it a secret, we _are_ enemy's."

"I think I'm just going to…go to sleep. I'm so tired." AJ says.

"Yeah, ok." Derrick says and leaves.

AJ falls asleep after thinking about Punk again.

* * *

AJ is woken up at five in the morning by her phone going off.

AJ groans and picks up her phone.

She looks at the name and nearly throws it across the room…Punk.

She answers it, regretfully.

"Hello?" she asks annoyed.

"AJ!"

"What?"

"The Shield. They've taken it _way_ too far. Seth, Dean, and Roman beat up Kelly Kelly last night, she's at the hospital with broken ribs." Punk says.

AJ snaps up, fully awake.

"I'm on my way!" she says and quickly hangs up and gets dressed.

Within five minutes, AJ is running out the door, but runs into someone.

She falls to the ground and he falls on top of her.

"Ugh, Punk!"

"Hello, princess…"

AJ rolls her eyes and pushes him off of her and she continues to walk down the hall, to the elevator so she could go to her rental car. Punk follows behind her.

"Where's your little slut-I mean _girlfriend_." AJ says, continuing to walk with him walking with her.

"We broke up."

AJ stops dead in her tracks and turns around to face him, "I'm not jumping into bed with you, I'm still getting over you."

"I know, she broke up with me, she knew we were sleeping together."

AJ continues to walk down the hall.

She reaches the elevator and presses the down button.

"You know, we can't ignore this. You used me to get ahead in your career and I used you for sex."

"Yeah, which is worse?" AJ asks stepping into the elevator.

Punk steps in next to her as AJ presses the first floor button.

"I know that what I did was terrible, but so was your's."

"I didn't cheat on you." AJ says.

"You still used me."

"Whatever…"

There is a second of awkward silence until Punk pins her against the wall of the elevator. She tries to push him away, but he kisses her before she can.

Eventually, she stops fighting him, and kisses him back.

They quickly pull apart, Punk's hair messed up and so is AJ's, as the elevator door opens.

AJ quickly runs out of the lobby and to the parking lot, Punk runs after her to make sure that no Shield members were waiting.

AJ got in her rental car and Punk gets in the passenger's seat as AJ sped off to the hospital.

They make it to the hospital where a lot of TMZ's paparazzi are waiting for other superstar's arrival and for some info on what is going on.

AJ and Punk shove the cameras away and they get inside the hospital.

"Barbie Blank, please." Punk says since AJ was in a mix of anger and sadness, over either him or Kelly Kelly.

"Room 205." The receptionist says.

AJ and Punk go down the halls to look for the room.

They go in and Michelle and The Bella's are already there, Nikki in tears and Brie trying to comfort her and Michelle planning her revenge.

They look over and see a bruised Kelly.

"Oh my God! Barbie!" AJ says running over to her side, "What-who did this to you?"

"E-E-Eva…." Kelly says.

"What? She couldn't do that by herself." Michelle says.

"A-and…Brock…"

"Ok, that is _it_ we have to sue them!" Punk says.

"Triple-H is on his way." Brie says.

"I'm demanding a match against Eva, Lita, and Brock!" AJ says.

"I am taking Brock." Someone says behind her.

Her and Punk turn around to see Triple-H.

"I can't believe what happened!" Punk says.

Triple-H comes in then the last person any of them wanted to see, showed up behind him.

"Barbie, I can't believe what ha-"

"Save it, Steph!" AJ snaps.

"Look, I just want to say, I didn't tell them to do this." Stephanie says, "And Paul, I've already set up a match at RAW next week, against Brock. And AJ, tonight you and Michelle will face Eva and Lita."

"Yes! I can get my hands on those bitches!" Michelle says.

Stephanie leaves.

"You guys should go, you have to go to Smackdown." Kelly says.

"If she needs surgery, call us." AJ tells Triple-H.

They all leave to go back to the hotel and get their things then drive to Smackdown.

* * *

**A/N: I bet no one saw Eva Marie and CM Punk together. Neither did, but it was the biggest twist I could think of.**

**Poor Kelly...Was it Brock and Eva's own ideas to attack Kelly or were they told by Stephanie, Paul Heyman, or Vince?**

**Is Stephanie telling the truth about not knowing?**

**If she hates team WWE so much, why did she show up at the hospital?**

**Are AJ and CM Punk ****_really_**** done?**

**What about their Mixed Tag Team Championships? If AJ will be feuding with Lita or Eva, what will Punk do?**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So this is just some thoughts on last night's Summerslam. These are the reasons it SUCKED: #1, I was hoping that Big E would leave AJ in the ring, crying and alone and then she pulls out a table and climbs to the top just like that one time last year then someone (like Punk) came out to stop her and it was like deja vu or Kaitlyn felt bad that Big E left her and helped her backstage after she kissed Dolph in front of AJ, then on RAW there would be an intervention where all her ex's were in the same ring at once and they had to explain why they did what they did and last would be Punk where AJ really asks why and he doesn't have an answer except "I'm sorry because Heyman forced me to when I didn't want to break you." Then they kissed, but like that would happen. #2, WTF how did Lesnar win?! and #3, WTF WTF! I hate Triple-H! I wanted DB to win! UGH! And that was my rant. Also, AJPunkers, people are suspecting an AJPunk reunion really soon, but hopefully Punk and AJ have nothing to do after what happened last night and they're like forced together, like this story.**

**Also, I would love to say this is the best comment I have ever gotten:**

**1 Crazy Burnette Goddess: "*spits water at the computer screen* EVA AND PUNK? Damn it Punk, can you learn not to whip that thing, everytime you see a woman? And poor Kelly. :( The Shield has taken things too far. Can't wait for more! :)" So enjoy the chapter, you'll hate me by the end and I'm so sorry.**

* * *

_August 20, 2013_

AJ and Punk ended up riding to the arena together. Once AJ arrived, she rushed straight for the divas locker-room to find Nikki, hoping she got here by now.

She found Nikki, and pulled her aside.

"So, what are the stages of an angry break-up?"

"With mine, there are three. First one is, sad songs, you cry a lot. Second is, angry break-up songs, where you just talk shit about the guy. And third, power songs, don't let anybody get in your way, especially not that douchebag that dumped you."

"So you're saying that I should listen to songs all my life…?"

"No, they're just titles." Nikki laughs.

"So, I'm like in the…sad songs now?" AJ asks.

"No, that was yesterday. Today would be power songs." Nikki says. "Oh also, you're coming out tonight with Nikki and I. No excuses!"

"Ok, ok..." AJ says.

They share a quick hug then Nikki goes to the divas locker-room.

AJ can tell someone is behind her, she quickly turns around to be face-to-face with the bleach blonde tramp of the WWE...Dolph Ziggler.

"Oh, hello skank." he says.

"Who are you calling a skank, man-whore?" AJ says with a smile.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Son of a bitch."

"Biatch."

"Hoe."

"Ugh!" Dolph says and storms off.

AJ starts laughing then skips off to her locker-room. She changes into her ring gear when she gets a text from Triple-H.

She skips to his office but quickly frowns when she opens the door to see Punk.

"Uh, you wanted me?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, you two have a photoshoot together tomorrow morning. It's just something for the two new Mixed Tag Champions." Triple-H says.

AJ rolls her eyes. "Is that all?"

"For Punk it is, but I need to talk to you." He says.

AJ nods her head as Punk goes past her.

"So, what is this about?"

He stands up from his chair and walks over to her. "Remember when I said I thought of you as a sister?"

"Yeah..." AJ says confused.

"Well, that was for the crowd and for no issues with Steph..."

"Uh, what?"

"I'm saying...I do love you."

AJ is taken aback by the comment, next thing she remembers they're making out on his desk!

AJ eventually breaks the kiss and gets up.

"I-I have to-Smackdown!" She rushes out of the room and down the hall, not caring where she is going.

Someone is on the phone.

"Yeah, it worked."

_With AJ_

AJ ran straight into the divas locker-room where only Brie was.

"Hey, AJ!" Brie says looking up then looking back at her bag then back up at AJ. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She says as she walks over to a very pale AJ who is on the verge of crying.

"I-I-I!" AJ stutters then breaks down in tears as she slides her back down the wall and cries into her hands.

Brie looks down at AJ with a caring look on her face as she kneels down so she's eye level with her.

"You, what? Please don't say you're pregnant with Punk's baby. I can't deal with that shit right now." Brie says teasingly.

AJ looks up. "I-I really don't know!"

"Were you raped? Because I'll kick the guy's ass!" Brie says getting angrier by the second thinking it's the worst...well it is the worst.

"No! I wasn't raped!" AJ says. "Triple-H and I almost had..."

Brie instantly stands up with a shocked expresion on her face. "Holy shit! No you so didn't!"

AJ nods her head.

Brie sighs then holds both hands out to AJ and helps her to her feet. "I can't believe it."

They look over and realize the Total Divas camera crew is there.

"Oh shit..." They both mumble.

Nikki and Michelle bust through the door freaking out.

"What is going on?" Brie asks as AJ wipes some of her tears away.

"Camera crew, OUT!" Michelle demands angrily.

The camera guys run out as Michelle and Nikki go closer to Brie and AJ.

"You almost slept with our boss?!" Nikki asks.

"You were spying on us?!" Brie asks angrily.

"Hell yeah we were!" Michelle says.

"Oh my God!" AJ says and runs out of the room with Brie chasing after her.

"AJ!" Brie yells after her.

"Hey, Brie, what's going on?" Punk asks coming out of his locker-room to see what all the comotion was about.

Brie slaps Punk. "You're a dumbass! Go after her!"

"What the-"

"Go!" Brie demands pushing Punk to start running after the crying AJ.

AJ runs into her locker-room still crying, but before she shuts the door, Punk is already standing there.

"What do you want, Phil?" AJ asks.

He is about to speak until Cody comes in.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but you two have a segment." Cody says.

AJ and Punk go to the gorilla.

They go out together then the cameras turn on.

They both have mics.

As AJ is standing there, not paying attention to Punk's talking, she remembers they're whole relationship.

_Flashback_

_AJ was running backstage at Smackdown, crying from her heartbreak of what Trent did. She bumped into Punk._

_"Sorry." AJ said looking at the ground._

_Once Punk realized who it was, he just smiled. "It's ok."_

_She tried to go past, but he noticed her tears._

_"Uh, what's wrong?" He asked, his smile instantly turning into a frown._

_"Nothing..." She said._

_"What did Trent do this time?" He asked with his hands on his hips._

_"W-What? You don't even know-" She was cut off._

_"I do. Brie is very concerned and will tell anyone about getting you away from that toxic relationship."_

_"You don't know!" AJ snaped instantly snapping her head up to him._

_"Woah, calm down." Punk said putting his hands up in surrender._

_AJ instantly started breaking down into tears again._

_"O-ok...calm down. It's ok." He said, awkwardly trying to pull her in for a hug. "How about we go back to the hotel and talk about this."_

_AJ slowly nodded her head and went to get her bag then met Punk in the parking lot._

_They drove to the hotel in awkward silence._

_Once they reached the hotel, they went to Punk's room where AJ broke down into tears again._

_"Calm down, just tell me what happened." Punk said._

_"He was cheating on me with Kaitlyn, Layla, and other whores!" AJ snapped._

_Punk's mouth was open in shock, but no words coming out._

_They talked for two hours about it and then Punk changed the subject and they talked about all the things they had in common._

_"I never realized that you were so much like me." Punk said smilling._

_"Yeah..." AJ said._

_Next thing they knew, they were tearing at each other's clothes._

_When they woke up the next morning, they agreed that relationships aren't really their thing, so just decided to be friends with benefits._

_That changed when Kaitlyn found out they were having sex and told everyone. Which is where the AJ/Punk/Daniel/Kane storyline came from._

_Of course, then they had a nasty break up, over Lita being slutbag and Punk being just like Trent, a cheating bastard in AJ's mind. And AJ abandoned with a baby that she would eventually lose._

_When AJ was with Dolph that first night at Smackdown and she said "I thought that was the start of something, that we were going to take things to the next level and create something beautiful." That part she was refering to the child that she lost. That's when all the images popped in her head of their relationship and how she loved him and thought he loved her. "But I was wrong. He was just playing with my heart."_

_That segment was for people to believe she was talking about John, but she was really talking about Punk._

_End of flashback_

"AJ..." He whispered.

"Look, Phil," AJ starts to say with fresh tears forming in her eyes. "We had something beautiful, we had a baby that you didn't know about, but I lost that baby. I lost you. The most important thing in my life! Nothing describes how much I love you! But everytime I love you, I get burned. You just love that! You were the only one I admitted I loved. I proposed to you. I said you turned me on. I got fired because of you! But every time, you just watched me get hurt over and over again! All because of you! I tried to make you jealous! But you just cared about the title, and now all we can care about is the title because of this damn company. I-I'm just done!"

Punk just stands there in shock.

Out of nowhere, Lita and Curtis come and try to attack AJ and Punk, but they're too quick for Lita and Curtis.

Once they got them out of the ring, AJ and Punk are face-to-face.

AJ suddenly collapses in the middle of the ring.

Punk runs to her side instantly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so X like infinity sorry over having AJ and Triple-H kiss! I'm sooooo sorry!**

**Will AJ be ok?**

**Who was on the phone?**

**Did AJ just admit she still loves Punk?**

**What the hell is Triple-H thinking?**


	22. Chapter 22

_August 20, 2013_

AJ woke up and saw Punk was next to her.

"W-what happend?" AJ asks sitting up.

"You fainted after you told me off and we kicked Lita and Curtis's ass." Punk says.

"Oh, yeah, right..." AJ mumbles.

"Brie told me what happened." Punk says.

"And you haven't killed him yet?" AJ asks.

"No, he gets to live another day...I might kill him on what he makes us do at that photoshoto."

"Well, I better...go." AJ says.

She hops down from the table she was sitting on in the trainer's room and left the room.

She went to the divas locker-room.

"AJ, are you ready to go?" Nikki asks.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." AJ says.

"That's ok, here I have an outfit for you." Nikki says opening her suitcase and pulling out a very tight black dress that is very short and has a low cut neckline.

"Are you serious?" AJ asks.

"Yes." Nikki says.

"Be thankful we convinced her not to give you the heels." Maxine says.

"Unless you want them." Nikki says.

"No, this is fine..." AJ says grabbing the dress and going into the bathroom.

She changes into the dress and her black Converses then goes back out where Maryse sits her in a chair and does her makeup.

"There, now we can go." Maryse says.

They go into the hall and instantly see Punk and Paige making out!

AJ runs down the hall which makes Nikki, Maxine, Michelle, and Maryse chase after her, or at least try.

Punk and Paige didn't notice AJ or the others, but they do notice Brie who is glaring at them.

"What the hell!" Brie yells. "I try so hard to get you two back together and you do this."

"Brie I-"

"Save it! I'm done with your shit and AJ's broken heart, because of you!" Brie snaps and walks away to find the others.

They find AJ crying in the parking lot.

"AJ..." Brie says going over to her.

AJ wipes her tears. "I still want to go..."

They get in Nikki's rental car and drive to a club.

When they arrive, the club is filled with WWE and Shield members.

"I'm going to get drinks, what did you guys want?" Nikki asks.

"I'll come with." Maryse says.

AJ gets a Pepsi and recives an eye roll from Nikki while everyone else gets a martini.

AJ sits at the table while everyone else starts dancing.

"Still Into You" by Paramore starts playing. Everyone is dancing until Brie sees Daniel, John, Miz, and Punk come in going towards AJ.

Brie grabs Nikki's arm. "Punk is here and going in AJ's direction!" They make it to AJ's table where she looks like she's trying not to cry.

"Oh my God, AJ, we wouldn't have come if we knew Punk would be here." Nikki says.

"What? Punk's here? I was almost crying because of the song!" AJ says.

"Nikki!" Brie snaps.

"You're the one that saw him!" Nikki snaps back.

They start bickering until AJ starts to walk away towards the bar.

"Where are you going?" Brie asks.

AJ makes her way towards the bar and looks back to see Punk staring at her.

"Martini please." AJ says to the bartender.

"Yes!" Nikki says silently.

_Many martinies and many shots later..._

Everyone except Brie, who has decided she needs to be the responsible adult so just sits at their table making sure Punk doesn't go near AJ and no one gets attacked by random Shield members that she is guessing were told to spy on them, were drunkenly singing along to "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" while Maxine and Michelle were drunkenly fighting over...really nothing.

"N-no, I'm better!" Maxine says.

"NO! I'm better." Michelle snaps.

"No-wait, what are we fighting about?" Maxine asks.

Michelle thinks for a second. "I'm better!"

They continued their fight over nothing or something they can't remember.

Cameron and Naomi walk up to Brie. "How does it feel watching our soon-to-be member?" Cameron asks looking at AJ.

"She's not joining your army of skanks." Brie says turning her attention to Cameron.

"Girl bye." Cameron says.

They start fighting and don't even notice a drunk AJ leaving with a guy and Naomi talking a pic of them leaving and sending the text to every Shield member saying, "Who is that guy? I only got the back of his head. Go to the hotel and spy on them."

They continued their fight to make sure Brie didn't stop them.

After ten minutes of fighting and Cameron saying "Girl bye." every five seconds, Brie finally got everyone together.

"Four? Where's AJ?" Brie asks.

They all shurg.

Brie pulls out her phone. "Four missed calls from Bryan?"

_With AJ_

AJ and this guy that she sort of recognizes, go into the hotel lobby and don't even notice the Shield members with their phones out, go into the elevator.

Once the elevator doors close, AJ's pulling him down to her level and kissing him.

Once they open, more Shield members are standing near there, but they still don't notice them, they make it to AJ's hotel-room door.

Once there, AJ wraps her legs around his waist and starts making out with him.

They get the door open and once the door is closed, he pins her against the wall and starts kissing her neck.

"Punk..." AJ moans.

* * *

**A/N: Was the guy actually Punk?**

**Will she regret this?**

**Is AJ going to join The Shield or is Cameron just messing with Brie?**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

August 22, 2013

AJ wakes up the next morning with a terrible migrain and without her clothes on.

She doesn't remember much from the night before, just that she left with a guy. She is hoping she knows the guy...

She looks at her phone and sees that it's eight fourty five AM. She quickly gets up and takes a shower then quickly gets dressed and goes to her rental car to drive to where she needed to be for her and Punk's photoshoot.

"Punk's going to kill me!" AJ thinks to herself.

She arrives at the lot where there are two other photoshoots going on. One for The Bellas and one for Maxine and Michelle.

When she goes inside, Punk comes in close behind her yawning.

"Big night too?" AJ asks looking at a tired Punk.

"Yeah... You could say that..." He says as he walks past her.

AJ tilts her head to the side. "Did I...no..."

She shakes the thought out of her head and goes to where Punk is talking to the photographer, who to them seems to be new.

"I'm Britney, the photographer for this." She introduces. "I know who you two are. And Triple-H couldn't be here to monitor this photoshoot so, he said do whatever you think would be good for them. So I have decided to do something where you guys are like what you were the last time you tag teamed and what you are now."

AJ and Punk are whisked away to get ready.

Punk comes out first, looking almost exactly like he did last year. His hair gelled back, his old 'In CM Punk We Trust' shirt, and blue jeans.

AJ came out shortly after in a white tank top with black skulls over over it, black jean shorts, black Converses and natural makeup.

"First is AJ." Britney says.

AJ stands in front of the back drop then sits Indian style on the floor.

Punk does the same.

"Ok, now Punk and AJ, stand back-to-back your heads leaning back against each other. Punk, your arms are crossed and AJ you play with your hair." Britney says.

She takes a few pictures of those. "Now grab your mixed tag team titles, please."

AJ and Punk go to their bags and grab their titles.

"Now AJ you stand in front of Punk and you stand behind her and hold your title over her chest and AJ you hold your's over your stomach." Britney says.

AJ and Punk do as she says.

Maxine and Michelle walk over.

"Michelle and Maxine are going to be doing AJ's costume for you guys now." Britney says.

"Oh boy..." AJ mumbles.

Maxine and Michelle drag AJ away to the dressing room.

"What are you going to do to me?" AJ asks.

"Just making your outfit..." Maxine mumbles.

"Remember this is a PG company." AJ reminds them.

"Yeah yeah..." Michelle mumbles looking through close on hangers.

_One hour later..._

Brie and Nikki had finished their pictures and were waiting for AJ to come out while Punk was texting on his phone as he waited.

Maxine and Michelle came out first very excited.

"So this may be a little bit too over the top, but here's..." Maxine says then they say together. "AJ!"

Nothing happens then everyone went back to what they were doing.

Michelle went back in and came out with AJ in a robe.

"Take it off." Michelle demands.

AJ shakes her head.

Michelle puts her hands on her hips and gives her a stern look.

AJ rolls her eyes and takes off the robe revealing a black corset top that buttons up and has a V-neckline with a bow in the center of it, black wrestling shorts (like Kelly Kelly's really short wrestling shorts), and black lace up high heeled boots. She has black skull earrings and her hair curled with dark colored eye makeup and red lip gloss.

Punk didn't notice her coming out, but Nikki and Brie did. Nikki noticed Punk wasn't paying attention so, she went over to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He looked up then looked down then did a double take once he noticed AJ was walking over to him.

His mouth dropped in total shock.

"Please someone tell them this is too inappropriate." AJ says.

"Divas wear worse, honey." Michelle says.

AJ rolls her eyes.

"How did you guys get her into heels?" Nikki asks.

"I have my ways." Maxine says.

Punk, who was in black jeans and his new shirt, stood up.

"Just to let you all know. I officially hate all of you." AJ says biterly.

"Yeah, whatever..." Nikki says. "You still love us."

This time, AJ and CM Punk are sitting on the floor, their legs spread out in front of them, back-to-back again, the Mixed Tag Team Championships on each other's laps. AJ is tracing out her name on it and Punk just looking at it. This time, they don't care about each other being there.

Next one, AJ is admiring both her championships while Punk admirers her.

The third one, AJ's legs are wrapped around his waist, and they're about to kiss.

"The last one, you'll need this." Britney says handing her a can of red spray paint. "Write whatever you'd like."

AJ writes "Bad For Me" on the grey backdrop then under the words writes "- AJ" and then a heart under her name.

"Still hold the can and cross your arms and put all your weight on your right leg and stare at him as he reads it." Britney says.

They do as she says.

After Britney leaves, only The Bellas, Punk, Maxine, Michelle, and AJ are left.

"Alright, fine." AJ says.

Nikki drags AJ back to the dressing rooms and gives her a new outfit.

"Do whatever you want...it's not like the WWE Universe will see it..." AJ says.

_20 minutes later..._

Everyone is thinking Nikki is torturing AJ by now.

Nikki comes out dragging AJ out with her.

"You will all burn in hell!" AJ says as Nikki zips down her black sweat jacket all the way revealing a skimpy red bra, a red plaid mini skirt, and red heels.

"Nikki, we were supposed to meet John and Daniel at the hotel ten minutes ago!" Brie says.

"Crap, you're right!" Nikki says grabbing her things as her and Brie leave.

"Yeah, we uh better go too." Michelle says as she drags a giggling Maxine out of the room.

That leaves only Punk and AJ.

Punk goes over to his bag and pulls out a red marker.

"What are you-" AJ is cut off by Punk writing "MINE" on her chest.

"Punk what the hell!" AJ says grabbing the marker and taking his shirt off so she can write "Jackass" on his stomach, which doesn't help the situation.

Punk yanks the marker back and writes "MINE" on her stomach.

"Ugh!" AJ says and storms off to her dressing room.

Punk chuckles and goes in after her.

"Do you even remember last night?" Punk asks leaning against the door.

AJ quickly spins around to face Punk.

"W-what?" AJ asks.

"So, you don't..."

AJ shakes her head no.

"You're probably wondering who the guy you slept with was. I think that's enough proof who it was." Punk says smirking at her. "That's why I wrote mine."

"Are you serious?" AJ asks.

"Yup, you were super drunk, so I drove you back to the hotel and made sure you made it back safely to your hotel-room then in the elevator you kissed me. Brie is probably pissed at me seeing she probably found out." Punk says.

AJ takes off the heels.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!" AJ says as Punk opens the door and AJ runs after him.

Punk tripped and AJ landed on top of him.

"Yeah, this is perfect. You do realize you are in a skirt and from what I can tell, nothing under it." Punk says looking down at her now hiked up skirt.

AJ starts blushing then quickly gets off of him and fixes her skirt.

Punk gets up.

"Yeah...you killed me alright." Punk says walking back to his dressing room.

AJ goes back to her's and gets changed.

Punk got to the doors before AJ could, so he opened them for her.

AJ rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

**A/N: So AJ slept with Punk.**

**What's with Nikki? Does she want Punk and AJ back together unlike her sister?**

**Are Punk and AJ going back into their fighting habits?**

**What's with AJ's attitude?**

**Also, I need your guys' help, should I make this story rated M or keep it T?**

**Review and either PM me or tell me in review what you think I should do!**


	24. Chapter 24

_August 26, 2013_

AJ woke up and took a shower then got dressed when someone knocked on her door.

"I swear if that's you Punk…" AJ mumbles.

She opens the door to see Derrick…and Kaitlyn.

"What does _she _want?" AJ asks.

"Can we come in?" He asks.

AJ nods her head and moves to the side so they can come in.

She shuts the door behind them and sits on her bed.

"So…I'm joining The Shield…" Derrick mumbles.

AJ instantly stands up, very angry. "WHAT?!"

"Look, we're dating and…"

"And what?" AJ asks. "Are you trying to get me to join?"

"AJ, we heard what happened at the photoshoot, we know you hate Punk. You can be against him!" Kaitlyn pleads. "Look, we are best friends! We always and forever will be. No matter what side we are on and no matter what we do-"

AJ cuts her off. "No, I can't accept what you have done! I was pregnant," her tears that she hasn't cried since Tuesday night came pouring down her cheeks. "And you weren't there! My best friend! I needed you a-and you just left me! Alone. Crying every night. You slept with my boyfriend. And I know you slept with Dolph! That's why I slept with Punk again!"

Kaitlyn stands there speechless, about to cry like AJ is doing. "And I'm sorry about that. I was a horrible friend to you and I don't expect you to forgive me after that. But I know you'll do anything for Derrick and he wants this. He wants our fighting to end. He doesn't want to be the friend who chose the girl over his best friend. Stephanie wants you as much as Derrick and I. We made a contract together. You'll keep both championships the Mixed Tag with Punk. Team Shield and Team WWE will have equal rights to the Divas Championship and the Mixed Tag as much as Team WWE does. Think about it April." Kaitlyn threw a folded into thirds letter on the bed as her and Derrick turned around back to the door as AJ continued to stand there and sob.

It's an hour before RAW starts. AJ is sitting in her locker-room with the contract on the coffee table looking right at AJ as AJ looked right at it, biting her nails nervously trying to think.

She starts to remember the AJ Scandal, how her storylines and relationships always end up about Punk. Especially the AJ Scandal. When Vickie went off script one too many times.

_Flashback_

_November 19, 2012_

_AJ sat in the divas locker-room, doing her hair when she got a text from John._

_After reading the text, AJ ran right out of the divas locker-room and down the hall to the TV monitors where Vickie was standing in the ring with "suspects." Vickie knew what she was doing to AJ. Vickie knew what she was doing to her job. Vickie knew this would reveal the truth AJ is way too scared to admit to herself. She had a relationship with the WWE Bad Boy. This whole storyline was meant for people to know and understand that this wasn't about John. This wasn't about the supposed "AJCena," this was about the real things that happened to her._

_In the ring, Vickie stood with one of the suspects with a very common name._

_She was saying that one of her witnesses brought evidence about her and so everyone thought was John, but AJ, John, Vickie, the "suspects", Punk, everyone who knew about them probably knew what that clip would show. What truth Vickie has been trying to tell for weeks now, since the storyline started. The evidence was so obvious, many people probably already knew the truth without it being revealed. Maybe they should have just let it come out._

_John came up next to her with his new girlfriend, Nikki on the phone. He handed the phone to AJ._

_"Hello?" AJ asks._

_"AJ, you two are in a storyline, go out there and do whatever the hell you need to to make sure she doesn't ruin your life." Nikki says._

_AJ hands the phone back to John as she runs to the gorilla and her music starts._

_We all know what happened next…_

"AJ, AJ!" Punk says trying to get AJ's attention.

"Huh, what?" AJ asks snapping out of her daze.

"Uh, RAW is starting in ten minutes. And you're not even ready."

"Shit!" AJ says running into the bathroom and pulling on whatever gear she found.

She came out in her blue plaid wrestling gear and Love Bites shirt.

"Are you coming?" AJ asks Punk putting her hair up in a ponytail and running out the door.

They run down the halls until they run past a monitor and believe they see Vickie and Stephanie.

"What is going on?" Punk asks looking at the monitor.

"She's going to finish the job she started in October." AJ says running the rest of the way to the gorilla area with Punk following close behind.

AJ's music starts and her and Punk go out.

"Oh please Vickie, do tell what we already know." AJ says.

"But, AJ, no one saw what happened." Vickie says.

"W-what are you talking about?" AJ asks.

"This." Stephanie says as everyone turns their attention to the titantron.

It's a video of a steam filled car with audible moans. It could be anyone... Until everyone heard AJ say "Punk." In the video.

"Vickie and Stephanie, you can't break me anymore." AJ says looking at them crazily. "Yes, I screwed CM Punk. Something you two will never do! So stop being jealous bitches."

Everyone starts acting shocked at what she just said.

Triple-H's music starts and he comes down to the ring.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but I have some news." He says. "Remember, AJ, that file we wrote up about or plans? Well, I have that file on this." He pulls out a flash drive and shows it in front of AJ. "I'm going to shock the whole world." He hands the flash drive to Stephanie and kisses her.

Punk and AJ's mouths drop open in total shock.

"Now you two are in control of Team WWE. And with your history, they'll fall apart. And if you want to know how long this has been like this? It's been before The Shield even existed. When you two fell apart."

Vickie was long gone when Triple-H and Stephanie left the ring which was still filled with very shocked new bosses.

AJ and Punk eventually made it backstage to see that Triple-H's office now had a note on it saying "AJ and Punk's Office."

They go in to see Nikki, Brie, John, and Daniel already in it.

"We're getting that flash drive back." AJ says shutting the door.

"How?" John asks.

"I have a plan…" Punk says. "But we'll need people to do specific things. AJ, you're very flexible, trust me I know, so you can help with the spy things that involve stunts, Brie and Daniel, you guys are pretty good with technology, you can figure out the other part of being a spy, and John and Nikki, you guys can be the distractions, and I'll be the brains."

"That sounds like a good idea, and you know I hate giving you compliments, but you guys need to figure yourselves out first." Brie says.

"What?" AJ asks.

"You guys need to somehow relive your…tension." Nikki says.

"Sex doesn't work, it makes it worse." AJ says.

"I mean like anger."

"So…what do you want us to do?" Punk asks.

"A match. You two in a match." Nikki says.

"Yes brilliant idea Nikki." Brie compliments.

"Where would this match be?" AJ asks.

"Before NXT." Brie says.

"Ugh, alright, fine. But only if this will help…" AJ says before storming out of her and Punk's new _office_.

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit, Triple-H screwed them! But he wasn't really with them to begin with.**

**What's this plan to get the files back?**

**Will it work?**

**How will AJ and Punk run everything?**

**How will their match go?**

** Review and PM me for ideas you have and tell me if you want this to be M or stay T. Also, idea about the file thing was inspired by the Nickelodeon movie "Swindle" that literally just ended.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Forced Together is officially rated M! So last night, AJ, dropped a major CM Punk pipe bomb! I really believe that something will happen very soon with them, maybe involving Paige, I don't really know, but I have a feeling after that pipe bomb that is officially being called AJ's Own Pipe Bomb! So enjoy the NEW rated M chapter of Forced Together! See you at the bottom...**

* * *

_August 29, 2013_

It's nine AM in Tampa, Florida at the place where NXT is being taped. John, Nikki, Brie, and Daniel all await the arrival of AJ and CM Punk who have a match.

AJ and Punk weren't at Smackdown that past Tuesday, working out the flaws of Punk's plan to get their files back that have their plans to take down Team Shield. Without them, Team WWE is a step behind.

AJ and Punk arrived at the same time in their gear.

"You two finally show up." Daniel says.

AJ rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Daniel.

"These are the rules," Brie says. "Punk, don't hurt her. Punk, don't try to rip her ring gear off. Punk, please keep it in your pants!"

John cuts her off. "If so, I will record it and send it to TMZ."

Him and Daniel start laughing.

Brie just rolls her eyes and continues the rules. "Both of you, no hair pulling and no biting." She signals to Nikki who rings the bell.

Immediatly everyone is on AJ's side.

They have a stare down for a few minutes. Eventually, AJ slaps Punk over and over again. He catches her arm and they start fighting.

After a few minutes of battling, AJ got on his back to try to lock in the Black Widow, but Punk gets her to his front and she instantly wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

The Bellas, John, and Daniel all stay silent waiting for who will make the first move.

AJ smiles and kisses him, making him very distracted. She jumps out of his arms and pulls him down for another kiss. She eventually breaks the kiss and starts kissing her way up his ear then goes behind him and wraps her legs around his waist from behind. With him distracted, she gets him in the Black Widow without him realizing what she was planning.

After a few moments of trying to get out of it or get to the ropes or something, she gets him on the ground and he taps out.

AJ quickly unwraps her legs and arms from him as The Bellas raise her arms in victory.

Punk gets up and shakes AJ's hand.

AJ pulls Punk down so his lips are an inch from her's, about to kiss him.

"Loves bites, doesn't it Punky Bear?" AJ asks then goes to stand in between The Bellas.

"So, when will this plan begin?" Nikki asks very amused.

"Tonight. We have the rest of the week off until RAW of course. We'll get on a plane tonight to go to WWE Towers." AJ says.

"Why don't we just take my bus?" Punk asks.

"We could..." AJ mumbles.

"Let's do that." John says.

"We'll meet at the hotel." Punk says.

"Great." Brie says as her, John, Nikki, and Daniel leave, leaving Punk and AJ alone.

"Well, I better...go." AJ says.

"Yeah...me too..." Punk mumbles.

AJ quickly gets her things and leaves before Punk.

* * *

Punk's bus arrives at the hotel they are staying at at eight PM.

Everyone is getting into Punk's bus.

"You guys can get the bunks." Punk says.

Everyone nods their heads.

* * *

At midnight, everyone starts to go to bed, well except Brie, Daniel, Nikki, and John.

AJ feels uncomfortable so, she puts on her black sweat jacket and goes to Punk's room.

"Punk, wake up!" AJ says walking into the room.

"I'm still awake."

"You heard them too?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Uh, I guess…" He mumbles.

AJ slowly goes towards the other side of Punk's bed.

She crawls under the covers and takes off her jacket revealing her black bra that is underneath.

"Uh, what are you wearing?" Punk asks looking at her.

AJ rolls her eyes. "You've seen me in nothing, I think this is appropriate for us."

Punk rolls his eyes back at her.

A few minutes pass of mostly silence, besides the obvious moaning coming from the bunks.

"Ugh! Do they have to be that loud?" AJ asks getting up to pace around.

"You're louder." Punk mumbles.

"Am not."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"…Prove it." AJ says.

AJ and Punk are making out on the bed. Their make out session keeps getting deeper and deeper. Punk starts to take off AJ's bra, sweat pants, and panties. AJ undress' him. He gets off of the bed and runs over to his suit case. He comes back onto the bed and kisses AJ again.

Then, Punk puts a condom on and starts making out with AJ and massaging her breasts. AJ moans loudly in pleasure.

Punk puts AJ's right nipple into his mouth and sucks on it while massaging her left breast. Then he switches. After that, he kisses his way down her stomach and reaches to her thighs.

He puts in one of his fingers inside of her woman hood. Then he inserts one more finger. He moves them in and out while she moans even louder in pleasure. He takes his fingers out and then comes and kisses her.

AJ gets on top of him and works her way down and then get to his man hood. AJ massages him and starts sucking. AJ goes harder and harder. She looks up and see Punk biting his tongue. He's trying not to moan. AJ stops sucking and works her way up to Punk's mouth and lick his lips. He sticks his tongue out and AJ licks his tongue. He laughs at her and flips AJ back onto her back. He kisses and sucks on her neck.

A few minutes after doing that, he enters her in one powerful thrust. AJ gasps. He goes in and out while she moans even louder than before.

"Punk...go faster...harder!" AJ moans while clutching onto the bed. She feels like she's about ready to climax. Punk is too.

"AJ!" Punk moans loudly in pleasure.

"PUUUUNNNKKK!" AJ screams loudly in pleasure.

They both release at the same time. Punk collapses next to her on the bed and kisses her one last time.

AJ cuddles into Punk's sweaty chest and falls asleep. Punk plays with her hair until he falls into a very light sleep.

* * *

_August 30, 2013_

AJ wakes up in Punk's arms. She quietly but quickly gets up and puts her clothes on and steps of Punk's room to see Brie and Daniel working out their "Spy Equipment" as they like to call it and Nikki and John practicing their acting skills. When they hear the door close, they all stop what they are doing and look to AJ. Brie obviously pissed and Nikki, sort of happy.

"Have _fun _last night?" Brie asks pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You guys heard that?" AJ asks, her cheeks flaming red.

"Yes." They all say in unison.

"We could hear you guys loud and clear." AJ says.

"You guys were louder." Nikki says.

AJ rolls her eyes.

Eventually, Punk wakes up right before they arrive at the hotel near WWE Towers.

When they arrive at the hotel, they check into their hotel-rooms. AJ, Nikki, and Brie share one.

When they enter the hotel-room, Brie pulls AJ to the side.

"I tried hard to put you guys back together. He hurt you, AJ. I tried to make you better, but I can't. You want him, but he doesn't want you the way you think." Brie says.

"I know…" AJ mumbles.

* * *

Later that night, they all meet in Punk's room.

"So, obviously there will be security surrounding the building because Triple-H is smart enough to know we'll be planning something. Nikki, John, you guys will distract them in disguises. Brie and Daniel, you'll turn off the security cameras and alarms as AJ and I go through the entrance while Nikki and John keep the security distracted." Punk says until Brie cuts him off.

"What if the door is locked?" Brie asks.

"They always leave the back entry unlocked because it's hard to find." AJ says.

"Anyway, if there is anything that we have to get through is where AJ comes in handy. She is flexible and is small, we can use that." Punk says.

They change into their outfits. Nikki, who has a red wig and glasses with a black jacket, black skinny jeans, black shirt and high heeled boots. John, a hat, black jacket, black jeans, and shoes. Brie and Daniel's are the same as Nikki and John. Punk's is also like John's. But AJ's was handpicked by CM Punk himself. A skin tight black latex cat suit and black XX Hi Converses.

"I hate you!" AJ snaps at him coming out of the bathroom and putting her hair in a high tight ponytail.

"I love you too, April." Punk says as they leave with everything they need.

When they arrive, they notice that there isn't security anywhere, not even the original Shield members.

They open the doors and hear people talking, they slowly walk to where they hear the talking coming from.

There is a small window in the door where they can look in. They see every Shield member in the room having what looks like a dinner party.

They quietly go back outside to re-plan.

"Ok, here's what will happen," Brie says pulling what looks like four goggles out of her bag. "Daniel and I will override the power and turn it off, since they're probably going to reveal our plans to every Shield member. These can make you see in the dark, so you can get the files and switch that with the other fake documents while they figure out the lights. But go through the back entrance while we go find where we can turn off the power."

AJ leads everyone to the back entrance which is behind some bushes while Daniel and Brie look for the power box.

What they don't know is, the back entrance leads to the stage that is set up to "induct" the new Shield members.

"Please welcome new member, Derrick Bateman!" Stephanie announces as Punk runs through the curtain while AJ tries to stop him realizing what was happening.

Everyone gasps in shock as the original Shield members start standing up.

Punk grabs the mic from Stephanie.

"Come on guys." AJ whispers as she steps down the stairs and slowly moves through the crowd of Shield members who don't pay attention to them, just to Punk.

"You got Bateman? Damn, I guess he's as big of a traitor as Triple-H, Paul Heyman, you. Everyone who works and is in this building right now." Punk says.

"Derrick was the last inductie of the night, unfortunately your little 'girlfriend' AJ wouldn't sign the contract Kaitlyn offered her. So sad. Next is the files. Let's look at all the secrets and plans that are on this. No one has seen it yet, you can be the first to watch and read what's on this." Stephanie says motioning to the screen.

AJ's eyes go wide as she watches the screen and gulps hard as she stares at Punk.

All of a sudden, the power goes out and everyone puts on their goggles.

"And this was such a nice party." AJ mumbles as she jumps on a long rectangle shaped table, hearing the screams from the Shield's divas, and back flipped to the end then jumped onto the stage running backstage to find where they were hiding the files and video they now have knowledge of.

She looked up and saw long bars connected then to the right of that was a huge looking box with buttons on it. The way up to that was on the other side of the stage.

She looked over and saw a ladder that made it to the bars.

She started climbing the ladder and used the bars as monkey bars to the other side. She got there and found two USB cards, one holding the plans and the other, something AJ and Punk didn't know they had and thought was destroyed long ago. She pulled both out and jumped down landing on her feet, grabbing Punk's arm and dragging him to the back entrance where John and Nikki are waiting.

Brie and Daniel were waiting by the car.

"We got them." AJ says.

"Them?" John asks.

"There were two in the… thing." AJ says.

"Two? But there was only one plan- No!" Punk says looking at AJ sternly.

"I didn't give it to them! I thought that when you started dating Lita again in October we destroyed it!" AJ says.

"I thought so- Wait, they said they've been planning this since July last year! They must've got it! They might have the others!" Punk says.

"The what?!" Everyone asks in unison.

"…Our… Sex tapes…" AJ and Punk say in unison causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock!

* * *

**A/N: The smut scene was written by my best friend FKP101, huge AJPunker like myself and is new to so give her a friendly welcome by reading her Shield story called..."Strange Love."**

**They have a sex tapes, yes, PLURAL!**

**Did Triple-H and Stephanie really have one of their sex tapes and do they have more?**

**Will AJ join The Shield?**

**Could she be forced to?**

**Read FKP101's story "Strange Love" and review mine and her story!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! I have another chapter! Just wanted to say that either Natalya messed up on Backstage Fallout this week or it was really supposed to happen, but she said "She made her bed now she has to sleep in it." But isn't the saying "He/She made her bed now he/she must lie in it"? And Punk's finishing move is the GTS so... Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_August 30, 2013_

"Sex tapes?!" They all ask in unison.

"Tapes as in more than one?" John asks.

"Maybe…" AJ mumbles looking at the ground.

"How about you check?" Daniel asks handing AJ the laptop they brought.

AJ and Punk put it in and play it not realizing the volume was up all the way.

"Oh Phil…" AJ moans in the video.

AJ instantly shuts the laptop while Daniel and John start laughing.

"Did you plan on that?" AJ asks.

"Yes…" Daniel laughs.

"I see you've crashed a party…" Someone says behind them.

AJ and Punk turn around to see Triple-H standing there.

"You fucking pervert!" AJ yells about to attack him, but Punk holds her back.

"Give it back, April." He says.

"No, it's our personal property." Punk says.

"How'd you get it anyway? We destroyed all evidence." AJ says.

"How many copies of that did you make?" Triple-H asks.

"Two…" AJ says.

"Three…" Triple-H says.

"What?" AJ asks.

"Punk, would you care to explain what happened?" Triple-H asks.

"I may or may not have given one to…"

"To who?"

"Paul…"

"You son of a bitch!" AJ yells.

"AJ, we have every single one except for the one you're holding. Which one is that one? Summerslam?" He asks.

"You've seen all of them?" AJ asks.

"Yes."

"Who else?! Everybody, right?" AJ asks.

"Not everybody…. Yet." Triple-H says leaving.

Everyone goes back to the hotel.

Punk is about to fall asleep when he remembers what Stephanie said about AJ getting a contract to join Team Shield. He immediately gets up and goes to AJ's room.

"AJ, open the door!" He says knocking.

After a few knocks, AJ opens the door and Punk pushes past her and goes in. AJ shuts the door and looks at him suspiciously.

"Uh, what's up?" AJ asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stephanie said you were given a contract." Punk says.

"Um…" AJ says looking at her bed where the contract lay.

"Is this it?" Punk asks picking it up.

"Y-yes…" She mumbles.

"I can't believe they tried to take you so fast…" He says.

"Is that it?"

"Why didn't you throw it away?"

"I don't know…."

"Are you thinking about it?"

"Punk… It's late." AJ says.

"Are you thinking about it?" He asks again.

"Maybe… You know, I wouldn't have to deal with your shit anymore if I did join!" AJ snaps.

"What about the titles?"

"Read it. You'll see why I'm considering this…"

He glances over it. "You keep both titles? That makes no sense. We'd be on separate sides."

"Team WWE and Team Shield get equal rights to both titles." AJ says. "And I'd get the tapes back."

"So you'd throw everything we're working on, to get away from me and become GM again? Something we ruined. Something you didn't love as much as…" He trails off.

"Shut up Punk!" AJ snaps, tears welling up in her eyes. "If you love me let me go!"

"I have! I've done that multiple times, and I'm done." Punk says. He storms out of her hotel-room and slams the door behind him.

AJ sits in the fetal position on the floor and cries into her knees.

* * *

_September 2, 2013_

AJ and Punk haven't spoken since the incident the past Friday. But it's Monday again, and they have a team to run, together. Neither of them ever imagined working together again after October when Punk started dating Lita again, their storyline was ending, AJ had miscarried, which Punk didn't know about at the time, but here they are, running a team.

They both share an office.

AJ arrived first to it then Punk, AJ arrived at ten AM and Punk, eleven AM.

AJ was trying to figure out how to get the tapes back without others finding out or having to join Team Shield.

"Hello, AJ." He says.

"Hey, Punk." She mumbles.

"Have you figured out how to get the tapes back?"

"Uh, no... Obviously, they're locked up tight somewhere here tonight." AJ says.

All of a sudden, Maxine, Michelle, and a newly returning Kelly Kelly, burst through the door.

"Sex tapes?!" Michelle asks looking at the both of them.

"Nice to see you too Michelle..." Punk says.

"Welcome back Kelly..." AJ mumbles.

"Sex tapes?" Maxine asks.

"Who told you?" AJ asks annoyingly.

"John." All three divas say in unison.

"Ugh!" AJ yells and storms out of the room and into the men's locker-room with Punk close behind.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Punk asks.

"Gong to kick some boy scout ass!" AJ says.

She goes to the men's locker-room and opens the door to find John talking to Randy and Miz.

AJ watches Miz and Randy's reactions as they go from serious to rolling on the floor dying from laughter.

"John Cena!" AJ snaps making John turn around to face the petite angry diva.

"I guess you found out..." He mumbles.

"Yeah, I found out!" AJ snaps.

"AJ, let's go..." Punk says.

"Can I kill John first?" AJ asks turning her attention back to Punk, not noticing John slowly backing away from the situation.

"Uh, AJ..." Punk says pointing to where John is now running.

"Ugh, that jackass!" AJ yells about to run after him, but can't when she feels Punk's hands on her arm dragging her away.

"Let... Go of me!" AJ snaps trying to break out of his grasp.

"Not until you calm down." Punk says dragging her back to their office, kicking and screaming.

Punk puts her in her chair and hand cuffs her wrist to the chair.

"What the fuck!" AJ growls at him. "Where did you find these?!"

"Remember? When you took me back at Summerslam 2012..." Punk says.

"Ugh!" AJ yells.

"I suggest you get comfortable, you're going to be here for a while..." Punk says with a sarcastic smile.

AJ rolls her eyes and tries to break out of the handcuffs.

"Don't even-" Punk starts to say until he looks over and sees she has broken out of them. "How the hell did you do that?!"

"Remember Summerslam? And how I got out of these..." AJ says holding the handcuffs walking over to the other side of the room where Punk's desk is and dangling them in his face. She smirks then turns on her heel and walks back to her desk to figure out how to get the tapes back.

"Oh my God! I know how to get them back!" AJ says instantly picking up her phone.

"What?" Punk asks going over to her.

"Shh..." AJ says as she dials the number.

"Hey, it's AJ..."

* * *

RAW is about to start and Punk and AJ are getting ready.

"So, when will he get them?" Punk asks.

"When he claims he was to be GM of RAW and Smackdown for Triple-H and Stephanie, they will give him the tapes to keep safe and reveal when they are ready. All we have to do is keep them occupied during RAWs and Smackdowns when they want to reveal it." AJ says.

"There's my music." Punk says as him and AJ leave the gorilla area to go to the ring.

"Oh, AJ, Punk, just in time..." Stephanie says smirking at them.

AJ rolls her eyes as she enters the ring. "Stephanie, I know what you're going to pull. Don't do it. Everyone knows Punk and I were together, everyone knows our secrets, because of you. I'm better than you, I'm better than any diva you pull out of your ass, I'm the divas champion!" AJ says raising her title in the air. "See this? This is my proof! I have proved myself, and whatever you pull, everybody here, you, Paige, Lita, Eva Marie, Triple-H, Vince, everyone knows exactly how dangerous I am. And to prove that..." AJ trails off then hits Stephanie on the head with the mic causing Lita to run out.

AJ knows that it will happen so she starts the attack. Punk pulls AJ off of Lita as Curtis runs out. Eventually, all the divas and most of the superstars from both teams are out trying to break up the fight and cause more. Refs get everyone backstage to calm down.

AJ and Punk are walking back to their office.

"Part one of the plan is completed." AJ says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Oh John... He told basically everyone...**

**Will AJ join Team Shield?**

**Who do they have getting their tapes back?**

**Will they be able to distract Stephanie and them long enough for them to get the tapes back?**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter. Did anyone enjoy RAW last night? I didn't. I hope the Smackdown spoilers are better. But I heard someone is supposed to confront Triple-H so hopefully AJ does since Stephanie screwed her without screwing her with that Fatal Four Way match for the Divas Championship that AJ will probably lose at Night of Champions, but really I just want AJ to drop another Pipe Bomb and get herself almost fired then Punk saves her from getting fired! And has anyone else noticed WWE is slowly turning into this story? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_September 3, 2013_

AJ and Punk arrived at Smackdown seperately.

They are in their office when they hear yelling.

They quickly go to open the door where Dolph, Big Show, and Triple-H are arguing, but they just stand by the door spying on them.

"Look, I just don't think this is fair to April or Punk! I can't believe you are going to do this to them!" Dolph yells.

"If either of you tell them you are both fired!" Hunter snaps.

Big Show chuckles. "You can't fire me! I have an iron clad contract!"

"Which I can rip up!" Hunter says. "And Dolph, why do you care about them all of a sudden? You hate both of them! AJ screwed you at Money in the Bank, Punk slept with her when you two were together, they were together basically through your whole relationship, why do you change your mind now?"

"When you told everyone what sick twisted thing you did to them!" Dolph says.

"What about you Show?"

"I owe AJ. Even if I didn't, I would tell her because she doesn't deserve this."

"Tell them, go ahead, tell them that this will be revealed to the world, something they don't even know happened. But just a reminder, either of you speak of this, I'll make sure you never go in that ring again. Oh, and also, to make it even harder to not tell them, you both have Miz TV tonight." Triple-H says then storms off.

Next to storm off is Big Show. Punk and AJ waited to see if Dolph would tell them what he was talking about, but all Dolph did was raise his hand to knock, but quickly left.

"What were they talking about?" AJ asks.

"I have no idea..." Punk says.

"Well, now I'm scared..." AJ mumbles.

"I guess we'll find out tonight." Punk says.

"That's what scares me. We don't know what they're going to do... What if they show the tapes?"

"They won't. He said it's something we don't know about, we obviously know about those."

"Yeah... You're right..."

A few moments later, Melina, Maria, Maryse, and Brie run through the door then shut it and lock it panting.

"What is going on?!" AJ asks.

"Shield...kidnapping...divas..." Brie pants.

"WHAT?!" AJ asks.

Once the four divas catch their breath, Maria speaks up. "Nikki, Michelle, Maxine, Kelly Kelly, basically every diva besides us five are gone. Seth, Roman, Paige, and Eva were running after us to beat the shit out of us then drag us to a God knows where!"

"This has gone way too far." Punk says.

"It went too far when Kelly Kelly got attacked by Eva and Brock!" AJ says.

"How do we get them back?" Maryse asks.

"I can talk to somebody who might help and... We kinda have somebody on the other side who will soon be GM..." AJ says.

"Who?" Everyone besides Punk asks.

"Punk, fill them in, I'll be right back." AJ says running out of the room and through the halls to find Shield members' locker-rooms, she goes past Dolph's then runs in.

"AJ, what do you need?" He asks suspiciously.

AJ quickly shuts the door. "I heard you, Show, and Hunter arguing. What was that about?"

"I can't say..." He mumbles.

AJ runs her hand through her hair. "I forgot how hard it is to be the boss..." She mumbles. "Ok then, can you at least tell me where the hell my divas are?"

"I'll get fired April."

"Did you forget something, Nick? There are two sides, basically two companies, Shield and WWE. Two seperate contracts, you have a contract with Team Shield, but Punk and I have contracts for every Shield member besides the ones that backstabbed us. As long as you're not going to secretly work for them, then you can have one of those, just think about it." AJ says as she leaves the room to go back to her and Punk's office.

Smackdown is about to start, so AJ and Punk are getting ready to be humiliated, again.

"So, who do you think will reveal whatever they want to reveal?" AJ asks.

"Probably Stephanie."

"Maybe they'll force Dolph to do it."

They turn their attention to the screen when they see Derrick going to the ring.

"What is going on?" Miz asks as he walks by the screen where AJ and Punk are watching.

"I have a good feeling we're about to find out." AJ says grabbing her and Punk mics as her music starts.

AJ and Punk made their way to the ring where Derrick is standing.

"AJ, this is mostly to you, to tell you the truth." Derrick says.

"What do you mean?" AJ asks.

"I know why you miscarried..." He says.

"W-what? H-how could you know? It was natural..." AJ says.

Derrick shakes his head at her and glances at Punk. "No, remember a few days before you miscarried you went to Starbucks and someone had already paid for your coffee? It had mifepristone in it. And Punk did it!"

"What the hell is mifepristone and what does it have to do with me miscarrying?"

"It's a drug that makes a woman miscarry. And what it has to do with Punk is... Punk knew you were pregnant, via Paul Heyman, he didn't want the baby so he did whatever to get you to miscarry knowing you wouldn't have an abortion. It's a hard drug to get, but Heyman has connections, he gave the pill to Punk to pay off the barrista to put it in your drink then paid off the doctors so you wouldn't find out."  
AJ turns her attention to Punk.

"But it's not about him, it's about Punk."

"I swear AJ, I had no idea you were pregnant!" Punk says.

"How can I believe you?" AJ asks tears welling up in her eyes. "Derrick is my best friend, he wouldn't lie to me."

"He works for the Shield, he'd do anything." Punk says.

"I still don't believe you. You've lied to me, said you loved me, said you'd never break my heart again, even when we started dating you said you would do everything to make sure I wasn't hurt, and you were the one that hurt me." AJ says.

Before Punk can speak, AJ has already left the ring running backstage crying.

The cameras followed her backstage where she is running and crying trying to make it to the divas locker-room where only a few divas were after everyone was kidnapped.

All of a sudden, the camera drops and the next thing we see is AJ on the ground knocked out and looking badly injured with Eva, Lita, and Brock standing over her defenseless form.

Punk turns around to see a smirking Derrick. Punk runs backstage to see AJ as doctors look over her.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Punk, caught in another scandal.  
**

**Did Punk really drug AJ?**

**Will AJ be ok?**

**What will happen on Miz TV?**

**How will they get the divas back?**

**Where's Maria?**

**Review! And feel free to rant about how RAW sucked last night!**


	28. Chapter 28

_September 3, 2013_

When Brie, Maryse, and Melina made it there, the cameras were already turned off.

"Will she be ok?" Punk asks.

"She may have a broken neck. We'll have to take her to look at her." One of the doctors says.

"Was she clothslined?" Maryse asks.

"Not by Eva or Lita to cause that much damage. It had to of been Brock." Brie says standing to her feet as the doctors carry AJ away.

"Can one of you guys help me with Smackdown tonight? AJ has had way more boss experience than I have and I can't do it without help." Punk says.

"I can." Brie volunteers. "AJ taught me a lot from her time as GM, this isn't a GM job but it's pretty close, you're running a team here and it looks like a challenge, especially when it's with you."

"Ok, Melina, Maryse, where the hell is Maria?" Punk asks.

"She was running with us through the halls... Oh my God! It was Seth and Paige!" Melina says as it hits her.

"You guys go to the divas locker-room, lock the doors, get a bat and a kendo stick. Punk and I are going to look for the others, they have to be here somewhere. The matches are already planned, but we have to find Nikki or Michelle and Maxine or it'll look like we're weak." Brie says.

"What do you mean?" Punk asks.

"You didn't know?" Brie asks.

He shakes his head.

"Kaitlyn and Lay are defending their titles tonight against two divas, any divas and I don't want our only two girls going out there and getting attacked by Brock and Company." Brie says.

"If it comes to it, Melina and Maryse will have to go out there and defend. I'll get John, Miz, Daniel, everyone to stand by and attack if needed." Punk says. "But for now, Melina, Maryse, stay in the divas locker-room."

Melina and Maryse go straight to the divas locker-room.

"Ok, where could they be?" Punk asks as him and Brie roam through the halls.

"We should go to the Shield's side of the arena." Brie suggests.

"Do you want to get killed?" Punk asks.

"True...when does Miz TV start?" Brie asks.

"End of the show, why?"

"I have a plan." Brie says running off.

"Where are you going?!" Punk asks running after her.

Brie runs to the Shield's side.

"What are you doing Brie?" Punk asks.

"I have a plan." She says as she moves along the wall.

They reach Dolph's locker-room without being noticed.

"Dolph..." Brie whispers knocking slightly. "Open up!"

Dolph opens the door and her and Punk go into the room shutting the door.

"What do you two want? Especially him." Dolph asks.

Punk starts getting angry and Brie just rolls her eyes. "Look, Dolph, you owe me. I kept John from kicking your ass that one time you tried to sleep with Nikki when they are together. So, tell me where the divas are."

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"You know? Everyone is running around trying to either injure or kidnap our divas." Punk snaps.

"Calm down..." Brie says.

"Look, I know nothing..." Dolph says.

"Ok, thanks anyway..." Brie mumbles.

"But I might later..." He says.

"Tell us if you do." Brie says as her and Punk leave the room.

They make it back to AJ and Punk's office without being noticed.

"Well, that was a bust." Punk says.

"I heard about what happened outside these doors earlier. That's how I knew. I was also coming to warn you guys about...what they were planning. I found out two minutes before you guys went out. I got an annonymus text I think was sent from Dolph." Brie says.

"Why would he send the text so late? Why send it at all?" Punk asks.

"Maybe... AJ?" Brie suggests.

"What would AJ do for him?"

Brie stays silent and looks at the ground.

"She wouldn't sleep with that bleach blonde make Barbie..."

"She loves this company more than anything, probably more than you, she'd do anything to keep it together, and that means Dolph."

"Look, we just need to find them... And probably check on AJ, Maryse, and Melina." Punk says.

"Yeah... Did you really drug AJ?" Brie asks.

"If Dolph knows so much, why didn't he tell you?"

"I don't know... He just didn't..."

"Well, no. I had no idea AJ was pregnant. She didn't gain weight, she wasn't sick, she didn't change her eating habits, she didn't change at all except her attitude."

"...I believe you..."

"Really?" Punk asks like Miz. "Really? Really?"

Brie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I know you. You may be a huge douche-lord sometimes but you mean something to AJ even though I'd rather chop off your balls and feed them to my dog."

"Wow, that's so nice of you." Punk says sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Now, who should we check on first?" Brie asks.

"A-" Punk starts to say until Brie cuts him off.

"AJ, I know." Brie says going out the door of AJ and Punk's office and to the medics area.

When they get there, AJ is still unconcious.

"How is she?" Brie asks.

"She injured her neck, again." One of the doctors says.

"They targeted her neck!" Brie says. "First Big Show, then Vickie, Punk did it twice-"

"Ok, it wasn't my fault!" Punk snaps cutting her off.

Brie just rolls her eyes. "Whatever... Now Brock, Eva, and Lita."

"Could this effect her career?" Punk asks.

"Possibly, she just needs to be extra careful."

"How long for her to recover?" Brie asks.

"Maybe a few weeks, she should definitely not compete at Night of Champions, maybe not even after that."

"Great! And our titles are going on the line." Punk says.

"We could sue their asses!" Brie suggests. "Brock attacked AJ, it's on camera because when we arrived multiple superstars had their phones out. It's like illegal for men to attack women. We threaten to sue if they don't cancel the match at Summerslam."

"Then what's the main event?" Punk asks.

"Daniel, John, Miz, you, Maryse, and me vs. original Shield members, Triple-H, Eva, and Lita." Brie suggests.

"Alright, we better go out there and give everyone an update." Punk says.

Brie's music hits and to everyone's shock, Punk and her step on to the stage with mics.

"Yeah, you probably are all shocked that we are out here together, but until AJ recovers, I am co-captain or whatever over Team WWE." Brie says.

"We just wanted to come out here and give you all an update on AJ and Night of Champions." Punk says. "AJ will be recovering from a neck injury for the next couple of weeks, you are probably all wondering what will happen to the titles we-"

He is cut off when Stephanie's music hits and her and Hunter step on to the stage across from an angry Punk and Brie.

"Yes, what will happen to the titles?" Stephanie asks.

"Well, since we have proof Brock attacked AJ earlier, we can sue you and send Brock to jail for attacking a woman. So I suggest to keep your star team member out of jail, have this as your main event," Brie says. "Punk, me, Maryse, Miz, John, and Daniel against the original Shield members, Lita, Eva Marie, and Triple-H."

Stephanie and Hunter look at them in anger.

"Fine, you want your match, you got it. Get ready to get your asses kicked!" Triple-H says.

"I don't think you will, because we have the WWE Champion and one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions!" Brie says motioning to Punk who raises both of his titles in the air.

Brie and Punk go backstage smirking then go to check on Maryse and Melina.

"Any news?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, I got a text from an annonymous person saying Nikki is in a storage room on Team Shield's side." Melina says.

"We can't go there now... We'll have to go during Miz TV." Punk says.

* * *

_Miz TV_

Miz stands in the ring with Big Show and Dolph.

"So... I'm just going to go straight into the questions. Why was AJ Lee attacked?"

Big Show and Dolph look at each other then look at the ground staying silent.

"Ok... Who drugged AJ?"

They still stay silent.

Triple-H's music starts and he goes down to the ring.

"Come on guys, tell him his answers, I dare you." Hunter says.

Dolph grabs the mic from Hunter. "Ok, I'm done with this crap!" He says. "Did you forget, Hunter, that there are two sides and two contracts? Go ahead, fire me for what I'm about to say. Brock did attack AJ, he even attacked Kelly Kelly, they need AJ for their side so they attacked her and will keep attacking her! They just attacked Kelly Kelly because she was coming after Eve. Every time somebody gets attacked by those three, it's a warning to that person. They're kidnapping divas because they need AJ! They really do! They want her to be GM and not to compete in matches. Punk didn't drug AJ, Triple-H did! Kaitlyn and Paul know people, they got the drugs to give to Hunter to drug AJ causing her to miscarry! Do those answer your questions Miz?"

Miz stares at all three men smirking. "I think it does, Dolph."

"Dolph!" Triple-H yells. "You're FIRED!"

Dolph just stands there smirking at him. "Go ahead, Show." Dolph says.

Show knockout punches Triple-H.

"I know AJ is injured and I know Brie is taking over for her for a while, and I know Punk hates my guts and that feeling is mutual, but Punk and Brie, get your asses down her and get us contracts!" Dolph says.

"Already done." Miz says pulling out two contracts from his suit.

"Perfect." Dolph says signing his and handing it back to Miz.

Big Show signs the other one and hands it back to Miz.

"Please welcome the two new members of Team WWE, Dolph Ziggler and The Big Show!" Miz says.

Everyone cheers for the new members.

* * *

**A/N: Can Big Show and Dolph be trusted?**

**Who sent the annonymous texts?**

**How long will AJ be gone?**

**Can Brie handle the tasks of running basically a company?**

**Was Dolph telling the truth?**

**Review!**

**Also after Dolph and Show joining, this is Team WWE members now:**

**AJ  
Punk  
Brie  
Nikki  
John  
Daniel  
Miz  
Maryse  
Melina  
Maria  
Maxine  
Michelle  
Dolph  
Big Show  
Cody  
Wade  
Randy  
Kane  
Alex  
Kelly Kelly  
Darren  
Titus  
David  
Kofi  
Christian  
Sheamus**

**Team Shield:  
(Original Shield members) Seth, Dean, Roman  
Triple-H  
Paul  
Stephanie  
Vince  
Paige  
Eva Marie  
The Funkadactlys  
Great Khali  
Natalya  
Hornswoggle  
Eve  
The Usos  
Derrick  
Kaitlyn  
Brock  
Lita  
The Wyatt Family  
Zack  
Jack  
Zebb  
Antonio  
ADR  
Aksana  
Alicia  
Booker-T  
Damien  
3MB  
Brodus  
Tensai  
Big E  
Layla  
Fandango  
Summer Rae  
Mark  
Ryback  
Rosa  
Sin Cara**


	29. Chapter 29

_September 3, 2013_

After Miz announced the new members of Team WWE, Brie and Punk went to Team Shield's side to look the divas while everyone was distracted.

They started opening random doors until they found one with Nikki inside. She is tied up to a chair with duck tape over her mouth.

Brie rips off the tape.

"Finally somebody- OW!" Nikki snaps as Brie tries to untie her.

"Shut up Nikki." Brie says.

Once they get her untied, she goes back to the divas locker-room.

"Ok, that's one diva." Brie says as her and Punk walk to the medics area to check on AJ again.

"Yeah, but there's still like four left to find." Punk says as they walk into the room to see AJ, with a blue cast on her left arm, arguing with one of the doctors.

"I am not taking time off!" AJ snaps.

"What is going on?" Brie asks.

"Tell them I'm not taking time off!" AJ demands.

"We did some more examining when she woke up and discovered she has a broken arm." The doctor she was arguing with says.

"April, you have to." Punk says. "You have a broken arm."

"No I don't. I'm fine." AJ says pushing past them and walking out of the room.

Punk goes after her while Brie goes to Daniel's locker-room.

"AJ, it's already set, Brie is taking over." Punk says catching up to her.

"N-" AJ starts to say but is cut off by her phone. "He's got the tapes." She says as she puts her phone back in her pocket and going back to her and Punk's office to get her jacket.

"Where is he?" Punk asks following her.

"Parking lot." AJ says. "But we can't be seen talking to him, so put on a hoodie."

Punk does as she says and they go to the parking lot and see the person that is a life saver to them.

"Hello AJ, Punk."

"Edge, thank you so much." AJ says.

"No problem AJ, Triple-H and Stephanie have hit an all time low and this stuff isn't PG." Edge says. "Now what happened to your arm?"

"You saw it?" AJ asks blushing. "And Brock happened..."

"No, but Hunter was describing it to me and yeah..." He says handing the tapes to AJ.

AJ counts them and sees only five when there are six that they took.

"Uh, where's the sixth?" AJ asks.

"There were six? They gave me five to show on RAW." Edge says.

"Yeah. Wrestlemania, Extreme Rules, Over The Limit, Money In The Bank, Summerslam, and Night of Champions." AJ says. "But I only see five of those, where's Night of Champions?" She starts to panic.

"Ok, calm down! I'll get it." Edge says.

"No, you won't." Someone says from behind them.

They turn around and see Triple-H and Stephanie standing there.

"We had a feeling Edge was working for you two, so we only gave him five. But we still have the most important tape." Stephanie says.

"So, AJ, I suggest you sign the contract, which I know you still have, or else these go public." Hunter says.

"Do I still get to be interim GM?" Edge asks.

"Yes." Stephanie says as her and Hunter walk away.

"My life is over..." AJ mumbles.

"I'm really sorry guys, I tried." Edge says.

"What did you mean by interim GM?" AJ asks.

"I'm being GM until..." He trails off.

"Until what?" AJ asks.

"Until you sign the contract..."

"Great! This is just perfect!" AJ says.

"But you won't sign the contract, so I guess I'll be GM for a while."

* * *

_September 9, 2013_

AJ is in her and Punk's office looking at the contract again.

Punk walks in. "AJ, what are you doing?"

"Nothing..." AJ says.

"Are you looking at the contract again?" He asks annoyingly.

"So what?" AJ asks.

"Don't go to them, they had Brock almost end your career and broke your arm."

"I'd do it to make them stop!"

Punk storms out of the room when Brie and Nikki walk in with three coffees.

"What was he so pissed off about?" Nikki asks.

"Nothing..." AJ mumbles.

"Well, we got you a coffee." Nikki says handing her a cup.

"Thanks..."

"So, I was actually wondering why you two ended in the first place..." Nikki mumbles. "No one here really knows the full story."

"Uh... I'm not really sure either. It's probably because are careers were moving at a fast pace, Punk had Heyman back, I was GM, everything kinda fell apart... Life got in the way, I guess. But we both blaimed it on lies. We both said we at least gave it a try, maybe we just weren't right together. We both definitely didn't try hard enough. I guess if we were totally into the relationship. If we really loved each other. We could have stayed together, but we weren't commited, it was just sex I guess..." AJ says.

"Well, Nikki, you got your question answered and your caffeine so go bother Cody or something... Go make fun of his outfit choices..." Brie says.

"Ooh, he has been looking less dashing lately." Nikki says opening the door and looking down the hall seeing Cody going down one hall talking to Miz. "Hey, Cody! We have to talk about your outfit choices!"

She runs out of the room and down the hall chasing Cody.

"Anyway..." AJ says turning her attention back to Brie when Dolph walks through the door.

"I see you've found Nikki. She's chasing after Cody saying he needs better outfits and a better mustache." Dolph says.

"Ah, well she's insane." Brie says.

"Yeah, I know, I dated her." Dolph says.

"So, what'd you need?" AJ asks.

"I was wondering if I had a match tonight." Dolph says.

"Brie..." AJ says.

"Yes you do, against Damien Sandow, if you win cut a promo." Brie says.

"Good job Brie." AJ praises.

"So, who's the bosses exactly?" He asks.

"Technically Punk and I, but for now it's Brie and Punk." AJ says.

"Ah, well I better go." Dolph says leaving the room.

"I gotta go do something really quick..." AJ says picking up the contract and putting it in the pocket of her jacket and walking out of the room without Brie noticing the contract.

AJ walked until she was alone in a hall, then pulled out her phone, she called Derrick.

"Hey, Derrick, can you meet me at the hotel in twenty minutes?" She asked. "Meet me in room 674."

She hung up the phone then went to the parking lot and drove to the hotel.

_"What am I doing?"_ She asks herself. She decides to try and take her mind off of everything so she turns on the radio where "Almost Is Never Enough" is playing.

_I like to say we gave it a try_  
_I like to blame it all on life_  
_Maybe we just weren't right_  
_But that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_  
_Cause sooner or later_  
_We'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_  
_So close to being in love_  
_If I would have known that you wanted me_  
_The way I wanted you_  
_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
_But right here in each others arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_  
_But almost is never enough._

After that part she turned the radio off for if she listened to it anymore, she would burst into tears.

Once she arrives at the hotel, she is crying and reconsidering even thinking about this.

She checked into her hotel-room earlier so she just went up to her room. A few minutes after she arrives, Derrick shows up.

She goes to the door wipping her tears, then opens it.

"What did Punk do?" Derrick asks sighing.

"Nothing, just thinking about this..." AJ says letting Derrick come in.

"I don't know where the tapes are." Derrick says.

"I know, I wasn't even thinking about that. But how bad does Stephanie want me on Team Shield?" AJ asks.

"Bad. Really bad. I don't understand why this has gotten so personal. I don't understand how this started. But she wants you." He says.

"I'm not going to talk to her because of what she made Brock, Lita, and Eva do to me, but tell her this; if she wants me so bad, she'll fire Eva and Lita. I can live with Brock, but not them." AJ says.

"Ok, I'll tell her." Derrick says.

"If she does that then... I might sign it..." She says.

"You do realize that she has a deadline for everything she does to you, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"When she had Heyman reveal the stuff about you and Punk, how he was with Eva, you had had two weeks to come to her and say you wanted to be away from Punk. The tapes are her new thing, the deadline ends tonight. If you don't sign the contract tonight, the tapes will be given to TMZ. To everyone backstage. She has made multiple copies. Enough to give to everyone backstage."

"Oh my God..." AJ says about to have a panic attack. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Like morning sickness sick or just sick?!" He asks.

"How can you tell the difference?!" She asks then runs to the bathroom and slams the door.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy! Oh and FYI, WWE is so turning into this story because I came up with Edge returning first so...**

**Is AJ pregnant, again?**

**Will she join Team Shield?**

**Does Stephanie want her as bad as Derrick says?**

**What will she do if she is pregnant?**

**The song used was "Almost Is Never Enough" by Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes.**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

_September 9, 2013_

After AJ finished throwing up, she sat on the floor trying to process everything.

Ten minutes later, she gets off the floor and goes back into the room with tear stained cheeks.

"What the hell is she doing here?" AJ asks in disgust looking at Stephanie who has now joined Derrick in the room.

"She's better at negotiating than I am." Derrick says.

AJ crosses her arms over her chest and listens.

* * *

Two hours later, AJ arrives back at the arena with a CVS pharmacy bag and goes to the divas locker-room, which is thankfully empty besides Brie.

"Hey, where have you been?" She asks.

"Getting this." AJ says pulling out the pregnancy test she got.

"Oh great not again!" Brie whines.

"Shut up, I'm going to go take it." AJ says going into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she looks at it not knowing whether to be happy or... Sad.

"AJ," Brie yells through the door. "Open up, I need to know if I have to kick Punk's ass."

AJ opens the door and Brie quickly comes in and looks at the test.

"...Negative!" Brie says then hugs AJ.

"Yeah, thank God." AJ says almost fakely.

"Good, because there can only be one pregnant diva on the roster." Nikki says coming into the room with a big smile on her face.

"You're...?" Brie asks.

Nikki nods her head yes in response.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be an aunt!" Brie says excitedly.

"Congratulations, Nikki." AJ says with a smile.

"And AJ, I'm going to talk to John and see how he would feel if you were the godmother. We'd love you to be. John and you are such good friends and I know what you're going to say that you don't owe us anything because of the scandal bullshit, but with everything you've been through protecting all of us and being a better boss than Triple-H and Stephanie will ever be, we'd love you to be, but you still have about nine months to think about it." Nikki says.

AJ immediatly hugs Nikki. "I would love to be the godmother!"

"Great! Well, what should I do? Like for maternity leave."

"Brie, do you know what to do? With all the sexually active divas around her, probably not taking birth control, you better know this." AJ says.

"Like you?" Brie asks sarcastically.

"Shut up." AJ says teasingly.

"Well, duh it's the easiest thing to remember about being a boss. Either you and John announce the pregnancy and you leave for about a year or you stay around until you start showing, which I don't recommend, it's pretty dangerous around here." Brie says.

"Hey, I did it." AJ says.

"We all know how that went."

"Well, I'll talk to John." Nikki says leaving the room.

"So, do you have a match tonight?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, Punk and I against Lita and Axel. We'll try not to kill each other." Brie says.

"Ah... Please don't tell Punk about the test, I don't want him pissed off and saw I'm 'irresponsible'." AJ says.

"Yeah, of course." Brie says.

"Hey guys." Punk says walking into the room.

"Hey." They both say.

"Brie, should we go get ready for our match?" Punk asks.

"Yeah..." Brie says.

"Actually, Punk, could I talk to you in our office?" AJ asks.

"Uh yeah sure, AJ." Punk says.

Punk follows AJ to their office. She shuts and locks the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"I just wanted to say, I realized something. I realized I love you. I really love you. I want to stop making excuses for myself that I know are all lies-" AJ starts to say but is cut off when Punk pushes her up against the door and kisses her. Their tongues battle for dominance as AJ wraps her legs around his waist and puts her arms around his neck for balance.

He moves his hands up her black tank top and starts fondeling her breasts. He breaks the kiss to pull off her shirt and his discarding them somewhere in the room. He then goes back to kissing her then unclasps her bra and discards it. She starts grinding her hips against his erection.

He carries her over to her desk and removes various items, then he lays her down on the desk and begins to take off her shoes and jeans. Once he has her jeans off, he takes off her panties and then inserts one, then two fingers inside her. She starts moaning in pleasure.

"Punk..." AJ moans beginning to grasp his hair.

He replaces his fingers with his tongue and she begins thrashing around.

"Oh God... Punk!" AJ almost screams.

Once she orgasms, she pulls him up to kiss him and starts to try to get his jeans off.

"I need you... Now!" AJ demands.

She wraps her legs around his waist again and he thrusts into her. She begins to moan again.

"Faster..." She says.

He quickens his pace.

"Harder..." She demands.

He starts to pound into her as fast as he can.

"Oh God yes! Punk!" AJ screams not caring if other superstars or divas heard them at this point.

She flips them over and starts riding him. He helps her ride him by putting his hands on her hips and pushing her down onto him.

"PHIL!" AJ screams as she reaches her climax.

"April..." Punk moans as he reaches his climax.

They stay in that position for what seems like forever, but is only a few minutes.

She eventually gets off of him and begins getting dressed.

Once they both finished getting dressed, they walked out of the office, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Two hours later, RAW starts and to their surprise, Triple-H and Stephanie didn't come out to try and show the tapes, but what started off the show was Miz vs. Jack Swagger.

Miz loses the match after he injures his knee.

Punk, Brie, and AJ run to the trainers area to check on him.

"Is he injured?" Brie asks.

"Yes, he won't be able to compete at Night of Champions."

They go back into the hall.

"What do we do now? Miz is injured." Brie says.

Dolph comes by. "I could replace him."

"Yeah, right like I could work with you." Punk says.

Dolph rolls his eyes and looks at Brie and AJ.

"Who else would volunteer to be in a match against Triple-H and all three original Shield members?" Dolph asks.

Brie sighs. "He's got a point."

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. Brie, get Edge and get him to announce a change in the match schedule. Since Miz was injured, he cannot compete so Dolph will replace him so tonight you, Punk, and Dolph will face Lita, Curtis, and Damien." AJ says.

"Ok." Brie says running to the gorilla where she realizes Triple-H and Stephanie are talking about Miz and where she finds Edge.

"Hey, Edge, can you do me a favor?" Brie asks and tells him the plan.

"Brie, you can go out there and announce it." Edge says.

Brie's music starts and she goes onto the stage.

"Stephanie, go ahead and run your bitchy mouth about how Team WWE is getting injured a lot. But I came out here to talk business something you can't do since you're such a bitch. I used to be like you, until I woke up and realized that I was just a bully. Which you are. What happened to Be a Star?!" Brie says. "I came out here to announce a change in the plans, since I have the authority from the interim GM, Edge. Tonight instead of Punk and I against Curtis Axel and Lita, it'll be Curtis Axel, Lita, and Damien against Punk, me, and the person who will replace Miz at Night of Champions, new Team WWE member, Dolph Ziggler!" When she announces that, the crowd errupts into cheers as Brie smirks at an angry Hunter and Stephanie. Her music starts and she skips in a circle and then skips backstage.

* * *

The main event is the tag team match.

Damien, Curtis, Lita, and Paul come to the ring like The Shield does, through the audience. Punk, Dolph, and Brie have seperate entrances.

At first, Punk and Dolph start to fight about who starts the match until The Shield decides Lita to go first.

Brie and Lita start the match, Brie ends up getting the upperhand when she lays on punch after punch and kick after kick on Lita and yelling. "That's for what you did to AJ!"

"Now remember, Dolph and Punk aren't the best of friends because of the whole AJ situation." Michael says.

"We all know that you idiot." JBL says.

"From what I know, when AJ was with Dolph she was also with Punk." Michael says.

"You have your facts all wrong. AJ was with Dolph, but she thought Dolph was with Kaitlyn on the side and that he didn't love her, so she cried and Punk found her and they were together." Jerry says.

"No, you two are both wrong. AJ was with Dolph then found out Dolph was sleeping with her ex-best friend, Kaitlyn, which was apart of The Shield's brilliant plan to throw AJ off the deep end, which it did, so AJ slept with Punk once and they didn't speak again until last July." JBL says.

"Brie makes the tag to Punk." Michael says.

"Lita tags in Curtis." JBL says.

"Now these two have some history," Michael says. "Curtis tried to screw over Punk at Money in the Bank, but failed when Punk got the briefcase anyway. Punk was a former Paul Heyman Guy, but slowly pushed Paul away and Curtis didn't like it, so he tried to get revenge."

"Basically everyone in that ring has history with each other. Punk and Dolph, Punk and Curtis, Punk and Paul, Punk and Brie, Lita and Brie, but I don't really get that because Lita really didn't do anything to Brie." Jerry says.

"Again, you two can't get your facts right!" JBL says. "AJ and Brie are like Chickbusters like her and Kaitlyn used to be, but then Lita comes along and hurts AJ which pisses Brie off about what Punk did to AJ and what Lita did to AJ."

"What is going on in the ring?!" Michael asks as everyone now turns their attention to the ring.

In the ring, Punk got a GTS to Curtis but Lita stopped the count by hitting Punk causing Punk, Brie, and Dolph to win the match by DQ. Brie came in the ring and threw Lita out of the ring then went to beat her up then Damien started getting involved which made Dolph attack him.

With everyone down, that left Dolph and Punk to have a stare down, which they did then Dolph extended his hand to shake which Punk did. Brie joined them in the ring and Punk raised both of their hands.

* * *

**A/N: Are Dolph and Punk going to be able to get along at Night of Champions?**

**Did AJ join Team Shield?**

**Why didn't Stephanie reveal the tapes?**

**Will anyone on Team WWE get along?**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

_September 15, 2013_

Punk is walking backstage after the Mixed Tag Team match, confused, hurt, and injured. What the hell happened out there?!

_Flashback_

_The Shield came out first through the crowd with Paul and Stephanie, then Punk, Brie, Maryse, Dolph, Daniel, and John came out to Punk's music. Edge came out after everyone was in the ring._

_"I have decided to make this match a no disqualification match." Edge says then goes backstage._

_The match started off with Maryse and Eva. Eva gets the upperhand and tries to pin her, but she kicks out at two. Eva makes a tag to Curtis and Maryse tags in Dolph._

_After Dolph clotheslines Curtis, he goes to the top rope, but Curtis knees him in the stomach._

_They both struggle to make a tag until Dolph tags in Brie and Curtis tags in Lita._

_They have a stare down until Lita makes the first punch. Every time Lita punches Brie, she returns it with a punch or a kick. Brie covers Lita, but Eva hits Brie causing Maryse to attack Eva then John tries to get Maryse off of Eva causing him to be hit by Roman which makes Maryse go back to attacking Eva. Everyone except Lita, Triple-H, Punk, and Brie are around the ring getting into fights. Now in the ring are Triple-H and Punk._

_They are in the ring for about fifteen minutes, both men equally hurt, both trying to make the tag, everyone is so attached to this match they don't even notice a small figure in a black hoodie crawl from out from under the ring. Punk is about to reach Brie when this figure grabs both of Brie's legs and she falls to the ground. The figure pulls off it's black hoodie to reveal the face of the one and only, AJ Lee, laughing manically at Punk._

_Everyone else who was involved in the match was some where in the arena and couldn't tag in for Punk._

_Stephanie walks over to AJ with a chair. AJ gets in the ring and tilts her head to the side and hits Punk with the chair multiple times as Paul, Hunter, and Stephanie watched on with smirks on their faces. After AJ delivered him ten chair shots, she fell to the ground crying and mumbling. "I thought you loved me."_

_Stephanie got her out of the ring then Triple-H Pedigreed Punk then pinned him for the win._

_Now, with Brie_

She is walking backstage as confused as Punk about why AJ did what she did, she is suddenly stopped by AJ while she is making her way to the parking lot alone.

"Please, don't be mad." AJ says her cheeks red and her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I'm not mad. I'm confused."

"I know. But if you were going through what I was, you would understand completely!"

"Why? Just tell me why." Brie asks.

"I needed that tape back."

"I realize that, but why didn't you get the tape then attack Stephanie?"

"Because, I went to Punk saying I loved him and he didn't say anything just did me on my desk then we never really had anything else, just like last year." AJ says.

"April, I've been there for you since Nikki and I returned. But you're never there for me."

"I'd be there for you if you and Daniel broke up and you had to see him everyday."

"That's true..." Brie says. "What are you going to do now?"

"Be GM. Be Mixed Tag Team champ. Be Divas champ. For as long as I can be. But since I am on Team Shield both teams have equal rights to the Mixed Tag Team titles." AJ says.

"Are you going to get a 'corporate makeover'?" Brie asks.

"If I do it will be my way." AJ says. "Stephanie won't piss me off or else I'm out of there as soon as she tries to force me to do anything."

Brie sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Does that mean I have to still help Punk?"

"Maybe..." AJ says with a shrug. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah..." Brie says.

"Thank you, so much!" AJ says turning around to walk away.

* * *

_September 16, 2013_

AJ has to meet Stephanie at a photoshoot for the new Team Shield member.

When she arrives, Stephanie has already picked out her outfits.

"AJ," She says with a smile. "There will be two photoshoots. One for you being the new member and one for next week for you being the new GM which will be announced tonight. First is the new member one, and this is your outfit." She holds up a black dress with black heels.

"No. If you want me on your team, we're doing this my way." AJ says.

"Could it at least be a dress?" Stephanie asks.

"Depends on what I find..." AJ mumbles.

About an hour later of fighting with Stephanie about what she'll wear, they finally decided on a 50s style black and white polka dot dress, black Converses, and black rubber bracelets for AJ's "corporate makeover."

After she takes a few pictures for that, Stephanie hands her a short black sleeveless dress and red blazer. AJ decides not to fight with her so she takes it and gets changed.

* * *

A few hours later, she arrives at the arena. While she is walking in the parking lot, she is pulled to the side by Brie.

"What the hell Brie?"

"Look, I talked to Daniel and John and they totally understand why you did what you did. But Nikki doesn't." Brie says pulling Nikki closer.

"What am I supposed to do, Nikki?" AJ asks.

"Hmm..." Nikki says thinking for a moment. "You have to come baby shopping and maternity clothes shopping with me."

"Is that all?" AJ asks.

"And you do what you want as GM, not what Stephanie tells you."

"I know."

"Ok, we're friends again." Nikki says hugging AJ.

"Good..." AJ says about to walk away.

"Oh, wait." Nikki says. "I think I should tell you that Punk really wants to find you and he's pissed off."

"I thought he'd be." AJ says.

"So, wait what are they doing for you?" Nikki asks.

"Oh, I'm firing Lita tonight. It may make me even more hated, but I don't care at this point." AJ says.

"Wow, they really did want you." Brie says.

"Yeah..." AJ says then walks off being careful not to run into Punk.

She starts walking towards her office when Kaitlyn, Layla, Eve, and Alicia stop her in the halls acting kinda... happy?

"Finally!" Kaitlyn says hugging AJ.

"What the hell? Why does she smell like Cody?" AJ thinks to herself.

"Look, here's a warning to you four and the others," AJ says pushing Kaitlyn off of her. "I trust none of you. You all backstabbed me and I don't take that kindly. So be careful, ok?" She gives them her crazy chick look and skips away.

She gets to her office where Stephanie already has a dress, blazer, and heels waiting for her.

"Yeah right..." AJ mumbles opening her bag and getting out a black blazer, white blouse, black necktie, black shorts, and black Converses.

* * *

An hour before RAW starts, someone knocks on AJ's office door.

"Come in." She says.

Team WWE member, Randy Orton, comes into her office.

"If Punk sent you-" AJ starts to say until he cuts her off.

"No, I came on my own." He says. "I actually needed to talk to you."

"Uh... Ok?" AJ says confusingly.

"So I guess since you're on Team Shield now, I should tell you that I've been working with them since October last year." He says.

"Really? I would have never guessed." AJ says.

"Well yeah. So welcome." He says.

"Wait, why are you being so nice? I mean, we aren't really friends..." AJ says.

"I just feel like you need someone here, not someone who will use you or tell you what to do." Randy says kindly.

"Uh thanks..." AJ says.

He starts to walk out of the room.

"Wait, you do know I'm treating everyone fairly, right?" She asks.

"I know. I don't need special treatment. I just get it." He says walking out.

* * *

RAW is about to start and AJ goes out to everyone booing her, but she doesn't care.

The cameras turn on and AJ is in the ring holding a mic waiting for some of the boos to die down.

"You all boo me for what I did. I understand why. But you don't know how hard it was for me to join Team Shield! Something I promised I wouldn't do, but I had to. Stephanie and Triple-H has something against me against Punk, and I can't let it get out. I did it for him. I did it for us." AJ says almost in tears. "Something Punk wouldn't think of doing. Doing something for me! I've been played by Punk one too many times. I thought he was the one. I thought we could be something. I thought he wanted me like I wanted him. I thought that I wouldn't lose our child. But I'm done with him! I'm done with our past! So, Punk, come out here and see what happens!" She turns to face the ramp and motions for him to come out.

Punk's music starts and many cheers. He goes into the ring with a mic and stands just a few feet from AJ like he would the last time she was his boss.

"So, AJ, you really think I never cared about you? Well I did! I was there for you with Dolph. When you thought he was screwing Kaitlyn." Punk says.

"Punk, don't even try to say you cared about me! I know you didn't. You just listened to whatever bull crap Heyman told you. Like to dump me after I helped you win your title, but then you continued to sleep with me after that. You had girlfriends when we were together! Sure I knew you were with Lita when we were together once when I knew Dolph was a man-whore, but Eva Marie?! What's with you and red heads? Maybe I should have dyed my hair red." AJ says.

"Maybe _your_ baby wouldn't have died if you just told me you were pregnant or maybe you should have stopped being a whore!" He says without thinking then realizing that AJ was crying and half the audience was booing him and the other half was cheering him.

Punk tries to apologize but AJ shoves the mic in his chest and runs backstage crying.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I made AJ join Team Shield! I hate The Shield more than anybody and I will fight for how much I hate them! It was really hard writing this but I had to.**

**Why is Randy being so nice to AJ?**

**Did Punk take it too far?**

**Will AJ and the Team Shield divas get along?**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

_September 16, 2013_

AJ is in her office crying her eyes out.

"I can't believe him..." AJ mumbles to herself. "Now I know I made the right choice..."

There is a knock at the door and she quickly wipes her tears and opens the door.

"AJ, are you ok?"

"No, Randy, I'm so not..." AJ says walking back to her chair at her desk.

"Yeah... I thought so." He says closing the door. "Punk's a few corners away, no one is going to stop him so I decided to get here before him."

"Great, just what I need. A douchebag protecting me from a jackass." AJ says.

"Why am I the douchebag?" He asks.

She stands up and walks over to him. "I know what you've done. Literally. Kelly Kelly, Maria, Eve, Layla, even Beth. Then you dumped them after they slept with you. You're just like Punk. And I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me to actually like you, but that won't happen, not after what Punk did."

"You're comparing me to Punk? Newsflash, honey, I didn't knock you up then dump you." He says.

"But you would." AJ says.

"I wouldn't be like Punk."

Punk bursts through the door.

"Get the hell out of my fucking office Punk!" AJ demands.

"I wanted to apologize." He says.

"Yeah... that's not going to happen! You had the chance a long time ago to apologize for all the shit you put me through. Now I know I'm staying here. I'm not going back to help you with anything! I'll still treat you fairly and the way I want to, but I'm not jumping into bed with you ever again after that shit." AJ spats at him.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna go..." Randy says quickly going to the door.

"No, I need a witness." AJ says.

"Really? You won't? Because you were so happy to after I rejected your _real_ proposal." Punk says.

"Because I was in love! But of course, you couldn't admit your _true_ feelings for me! Because you listened to Heyman's bullshit!" AJ nearly screams.

"Woah, AJ, calm down." Randy says.

"Stay out of this Randy." They both say in unison.

"Ok then..." Randy says sitting in a chair watching the fight, making sure Punk or AJ beat the living crap out of the other.

"Wait, I'm just kidding myself, just like you think I am, a kid! You won't fight for me, not now, not in November, not _ever_! You wouldn't even try when we broke up. You were just sad that you wouldn't get anything from me. I thought you missed me. But I guess I was wrong when I kissed John, after Vickie tried to reveal you as the real guy I was fucking! John saved your ass and you didn't even say thank you, hell you didn't even talk to me after what happened!" AJ says.

"Why are you _still_ hung up over me not trying to fuck you in my locker-room after that? I was with Lita at the time!"

"It didn't stop you in April! It didn't stop you when you were with Eva!"

"Those were different times!"

"No, they weren't. You were the same son of a bitch in November and in April, still now!" AJ says. "You've been a jackass since we broke up last year. Why? Because you hate yourself for letting me go because of Paul? Because you _actually_ listened to him? Because he backstabbed you? I know you told Paul about us. I know it was descriptive. That's why he sold your ass out to Vickie and then Stephanie!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard? He told Vickie about us, he knew she wanted to be GM, and he knew if he helped her, she wouldn't hurt you. She still hates you because you feuded with Dolph and had sex with me, I'm not really sure why, probably jealous, but the sex wasn't even that great." AJ says.

"Says the girl who had sex dreams about him." Someone says standing in the doorway.

"Kaitlyn, what the hell do you want?" AJ asks.

"I just heard you two fighting and decided to watch." She says crossing her arms over her chest and walking farther into the room.

"Sex dreams about who?" Punk asks.

"AJ had sex dreams about you from like October till January, but that's when we stopped being forced to share a room, I don't know if she had the same dreams after." Kaitlyn says smirking.

"Kaitlyn," AJ says her cheeks now flaming red. "Your sorry ass just got a match tonight... Against two very _very_ angry divas... Brie Bella and Maryse."

Kaitlyn gives her an angry look then storms out of the room.

"Do you know how _painful_ it was without you? I knew it wouldn't last, the _bad boy_ of the company and the _princess_ of the company together. Never works. But I didn't expect to miss you as much as I do... I mean did. You didn't show any emotion after we broke up. But you had that damn title that got in the way of our storyline. Paul made you dump me in real life, I just wanted to hear the words from you 'I love you' but no, you said it to your title. You sacraficed me for a title and for a manager who never cared about you. I did." AJ says tears streaming down her face that she doesn't notice.

"A-" He starts to say but AJ cuts him off.

"No, I have to find Maryse and Brie." AJ running out of the room and down the hall.

Randy goes after her.

"AJ, AJ, wait up." He says.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now." AJ says wiping her tears as she walks to Team WWE's divas locker-room.

"I know, but I came for your protection, who knows who Punk has set up to attack you."

AJ is about to defend Punk until she thought about his words again. "Maybe your baby wouldn't have died if you just told me you were pregnant or maybe you should have stopped being a whore!"

Her and Randy made it to the divas locker-room and she knocked on the door.

Brie opens it and sees Randy.

"Hey traitor." She says looking at Randy. "What's your reason for dumping us?"

"Not now Brie." He says.

"Where's Maryse?" AJ asks. "And please tell me you explained everything to her before I have even more angry divas on my ass."

"I told everyone. Kofi is the only one really still pissed at you, but he's like Punk's best friend. Punk's still pissed of course, but I'll deal with his ass when he comes back to our office, he took it way out of line, it was awful." Brie says.

"So, Maryse...?"

"Oh yeah, come in." Brie says letting AJ in then shutting the door in Randy's face.

"Bitch." He yells through the door.

"Dumbass." Brie says with a chuckle.

AJ notices they found Maria, Maxine, and Michelle.

"You found three of them?" AJ asks.

"Yeah. Happen to know where the others are?" Brie asks.

"No, they won't tell me until they can trust me enough, but what I'm about to do will break that trust..."

"What?" Maxine asks.

"I'm putting Kaitlyn in a handicap match against Brie and Maryse." AJ says.

"When's the match?" Maryse asks.

"Twenty minutes."

"Ok, is that all?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, thanks guys." AJ says leaving the room.

"I didn't hear screaming."

"Yeah, everyone's fine, they understand, but I feel bad for Brie..."

They start walking down the hall.

"Why?"

"Because she has to deal with Punk."

* * *

The final match of the night is almost over. AJ is watching in her office since it's Punk vs. Randy. She decided she wouldn't go out for the rest of the night, not even to fire Lita. Stephanie came into her office.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you after what Punk did..." She says.

"It's fine... Actually I totally forgot about it." AJ says smiling.

"Oh good, because we need you to sleep with him."

"WHAT?!" AJ asks instantly angry.

"We need his plans. We need to be a step ahead. Who knows what information he has. He could be planning this huge thing against you and we don't need you injured!" Stephanie says.

"So I should sell myself for this team?"

"Basically... Yes. Cameron and Eve are at the hotel with things to get you ready." She says.

"No!" AJ says.

"No? Let me remind you, AJ, I am your boss, I could fire you."

"I could just go back to them." AJ says storming out of the room, she makes it to the parking lot when she is brutally attacked.

* * *

**A/N: Who attacked AJ?**

**Was it Punk?**

**How will this affect her career?**

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Forced Together now has 100 reviews! Continue with the awesome reviews!**

* * *

_September 16, 2013_

Punk is in his and now Brie's office, hating himself for getting in a fight with AJ.

Brie storms in. "Dude, what the hell! What's this I hear about a fight between you and AJ earlier? You insulted her and you pick a fight with her, that's smart!"

"Brie, AJ said I didn't love her!"

"You never told her that you did. She just had to assume you didn't. A few days before she switched sides she realized that all you wanted from her was sex."

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, big time." Brie says.

Kofi and John run into the room.

"AJ was... attacked." Kofi says trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT?!" Brie and Punk ask.

"By who?" Brie asks.

"We don't know..." John says.

"Where?" Punk asks.

"Parking lot." Kofi says.

Punk runs out of the room with Brie, Kofi, and John following closely behind him.

They arrive at the parking lot where WWE doctors are looking over AJ, who is unconscious.

"Punk, calm down. John, Kofi go get the security tapes before Stephanie and Triple-H do and try to edit them." Brie says.

"It looks like she may have a broken rib, definitely whoever attacked her targeted her neck trying to end her career." Doctor Samson says.

Stephanie and Triple-H show up, seeming like they're worried.

"What happened?!" Stephanie asks.

"Your little minions attacked their own team mate!" Punk snaps.

"Calm down..." Brie says.

The ambulence comes and takes AJ to the hospital.

John and Kofi come back with the security footage.

"We know who attacked her." Kofi says.

"Who?" Punk asks.

Kofi and John look at Stephanie and Triple-H then back to Punk and Brie.

John sighs and answers. "Brock, Curtis, Seth, and Dean jumped AJ with lead pipes, chairs, I'll be surprised if she won't need surgery."

"You son of a bitch!" Punk yells about to attack Triple-H but gets held back by Cody and John.

With no one noticing Brie, she attacks Stephanie.

Brie gets in a few good punches before the three guys pull her off of Stephanie and drag her away kicking and screaming.

They got her into her and Punk's office before she could kill anybody.

"We should visit AJ." Kofi suggests.

"Yeah, after I kill Stephanie!" Brie yells about to storm out the door until Punk picks her and and puts her over his shoulders.

"I'll put you down when you calm down." Punk says.

"I'll drive." John says.

"Ok, we better go now though." Punk says.

They all went to John's rental car until Nikki and Daniel stopped them.

"What the hell happened to AJ?!" Nikki asks.

"She was attacked." Brie says still over Punk's shoulders.

"Why is Brie over your shoulders?" Daniel asks.

"She tried to kill people." Punk says.

"Ah, so are you guys going to the hospital?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, we're going now." Punk says putting Brie into John's rental car.

"We're coming too." Nikki says climbing into the passengers seat.

* * *

Daniel gets in after Punk and they drive to the hospital.

"April Mendez's room." Punk says to the receptionist at the front desk.

"They're still running tests and examining her, sir." She says.

"Tests? What for?" He asks.

"To make sure she's not pregnant or anything."

"Great..." Punk mumbles and they all sit and wait for the doctor.

A few hours later, a doctor comes back.

"Are you Miss Mendez's boyfriend?" The doctor asks Punk.

"Y-yes." He says.

"Well, she has a broken rib and her neck is severely injured. She should stay away from the WWE all together for at least a month but shouldn't wrestle for several. She also may have some memory loss." The doctor says.

"Can we see her?" Punk asks.

"Three at a time." He says and walks away.

"Brie, Kofi, come on." Punk says.

They walk to her room and see her slowly waking up.

"Hey, AJ." Punk says.

"W-where am I?" She asks.

"In a hospital, you were attacked." He says.

"How?" AJ asks.

"We aren't sure, but we know it was your own team who attacked you." Brie says.

"Oh..." AJ sighs. "How long will I be gone?"

"You won't be able to come back for a month maybe longer and won't be able to wrestle for seven months." Kofi says.

"Great, just fucking great." AJ says. "So I can't even be GM?"

"No, you shouldn't be around any of them. You need to be back on our side." Brie says.

* * *

**A/N: Will AJ switch sides again?**

**Do Triple-H and Stephanie actually care she got injured?**

**Did they set her up?**

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

_One month later_

_October 21, 2013_

AJ is coming back tonight so she is in her office. She decided to stay with Team Shield after her and Punk had a huge fight.

_Flashback_

_September 28, 2013_

_AJ was at home following doctors orders of resting._

_It's almost eight PM and AJ heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Brie, Michelle, Maxine, and Kelly Kelly standing there looking like their about to go out._

_"What are you guys doing here?" AJ asks._

_"We're here because we are all going out." Kelly Kelly says._

_"No, I mean, what are you doing in New Jersey?"_

_"Oh, Team WWE decided to come here for our weekend off because there are no house shows this weekend." Kelly Kelly says._

_"Now, come on." Michelle says going inside with the others following her._

* * *

_A half an hour later, everyone is ready to go to a club. They got AJ to wear a black tube top, black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black heels._

_They finally arrived at a club, when they walked inside "Criminal" by Britney Spears was playing. Kelly Kelly and Maxine were about to walk to the bar until Brie grabbed them and made everyone follow her to a table where Kofi, Daniel, and Punk were._

_"This is so the AJPunk song." Kelly Kelly says while giggling._

_"Are you drunk already?" AJ asks._

_"Maybe..." She says still giggling._

_"I'm going to get a drink." Brie says with Maxine, Michelle, Daniel, Kofi, and Kelly Kelly following her._

_"April, I haven't seen you since you were in the hospital." Punk says._

_"Yeah. Well I was forced to come here. Like I was basically kidnapped from my home by a crazy Brie." AJ says smiling._

_"Kofi kidnapped me." He says._

_"Well, I'm gonna get a drink." AJ yells over the music getting louder. "I know, I'll get you a Pepsi."_

_She walked over to the bar and decided to get herself a martini and Punk a Pepsi. Of course, she had issues with the bartender who thought she was nineteen until he realized who she was. She went back to their table and handed Punk his drink._

_"So, officially over with being straight edge?" Punk asks._

_"I don't know..." She mumbles._

_"You do remember the last time you started drinking, right?" He asks._

_"Yeah... So?" She says._

_"Nothing..."_

* * *

_About an hour later, Brie was in "Brie mode", singing along with Kelly Kelly to "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga. She stumbled over to their table slightly spilling her drink along the way. She put the drink on the table and put her arms around Punk and AJ's necks._

_"Y-you k-know, this is sooooooooooo you're guys' song." She says drunkenly._

_"How is that?" Punk asks since AJ is as drunk as she is._

_"It d-d-describes the AJ Scandal." She says picking her drink up and taking a sip then looks to Kelly who is trying to make out with Daniel. "Kelly, y-y-you slut-face!" She stumbles over to Kelly._

_"She has a point..." AJ says drunkenly going to get up to get another drink._

_"Woah, nope, you're not getting another drink. You've had like six. No more." He says._

_"But, just one more." AJ says pouting at him._

_"Nope, I'm taking you back to your house."_

_"No, I don't want to leave!"_

_"AJ stop acting like a five year old!"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"If you won't come, I'll just have to carry you."_

_"W-" Before she can say another word, she's over his shoulders pounding on his back to get him to put her down._

_Punk put her in his rental car and drove to AJ's house._

_When he arrived, she was fast asleep in the backseat. He got her house key out of her purse and carried her inside and up the stairs to her bedroom._

_When he laid her on her bed, she groaned._

_"Punk... Will you stay here with me?" She asks._

_"AJ..."_

_"I don't want to be alone again..."_

_"Alright, I'll stay here, but I'm sleeping in your guest bedroom."_

_"Fine..." She says and closes her eyes again._

_He rolls his eyes and goes across the hall into the guest bedroom._

_Ten minutes later, made AJ realized what she wanted from Punk that night. She walked to her bathroom and changed out of everything, literally everything._

_She closed her door loudly and began walking to the stairs. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard Punk's door open and heard him call her name._

_She reached the bottom of the stairs and responded to him. "I'm down here."_

_He comes down the stairs and goes into the kitchen where AJ is standing._

_Once Punk sees her, he's speechless._

_"Hello Punk." AJ says seductively walking over to him._

_"W-wh-what are you d-doing?" He asks._

_AJ smiles then wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck._

_"AJ-" He is cut off by her kissing him._

_He eventually gives into the kiss and cups her ass to support her._

_She moans into the kiss and he carries her into the living room and puts her down on the couch and he climbs on top of her starting to kiss her neck. He slowly made his way down to her breasts. He put his lips on her left breast while fondeling the other. He gave the same treatment to the right._

_Punk's phone starts beeping because he's getting a text, but they both ignore it._

_"Oh... Punk..." AJ moans._

_He kisses down her body until he reaches her core. He spreads her legs apart and puts in two fingers and thrusts them in and out._

_"Punk..." AJ moans._

_He replaces his fingers with his tongue. AJ starts thrashing around and grasps his hair moaning and screaming in pleasure._

_Right before she climaxes, she pushes him away and gets on top of him pulling his shirt off and trying to get rid of his jeans._

_"I need you, NOW!" AJ demands as she stares into Punk's eyes, both filled with lust._

_Punk helps AJ undress him then lies her back on the couch on top of her. He thrusts into her._

_"Oh God, Punk!" AJ nearly screams._

_He finds her g spot and starts pounding into her._

_"Harder... Faster." AJ demands._

_Punk was already going fast, but he put AJ's right leg on his shoulder and gripped her shoulders and started pounding into her faster._

_"PUNK!" AJ screams as her orgasm hits._

_He thrusts into her four more times before he climaxes. "Kaitlyn..."_

_Once AJ realizes what he said, she pushes him off of her._

_"What the fuck did you say?!" AJ asks._

_He stays quiet._

_"You said Kaitlyn! Why?!" AJ asks tears beginning to roll down her cheeks._

_"AJ..." He says._

_"Answer me." AJ demands, her voice breaking just like her heart._

_"I..." He says._

_AJ goes to his jeans and pulls out his phone unlocking it and checking through his texts. She breaks down crying when she finds a naked picture of Kaitlyn on his phone._

_Punk starts getting dressed._

_"Get out..." AJ says._

_"April..."_

_"Get the fuck out of my house!" AJ demands._

_Punk finishes getting dressed then leaves._

_October 21, 2013_

AJ hasn't talked to Punk or Kaitlyn since then. When Brie found out, she nearly switched sides, but AJ told her not to do that to them. The morning after everything happened, she called Nikki first and Nikki rushed over and told her to stay with her and John, so AJ went making sure Punk didn't know where she was, or anyone else besides, Brie, Nikki, John, and Daniel.

Stephanie said AJ could fire Kaitlyn or Punk, but she won't. AJ knows that Kaitlyn will just join Punk, which is worse, and Punk will just come back like always, nothing would be resolved by firing them.

No one besides Brie and Nikki know she is returning tonight. Edge has been doing an awesome job, so no one really missed AJ.

Brie walks into her office.

"Hey AJ, welcome back." Brie says.

"Yeah... It's great to be back. Not. I'll have to deal with Kaitlyn and Punk tonight! I can't!" AJ says starting to pace back and forth.

"Calm down. I have an idea." She says. "But first, Nikki told me to give you this." She hands AJ a black and orange sparkly invetation.

"A halloween party?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, Nikki put it together at John's house. You're the only Team Shield member who has an invetation."

"I'll think about it." She says then puts the invetation on her desk. "So what's your idea?"

* * *

A few hours later, AJ is in the gorilla waiting for her music to start and freak everyone out. Punk, Brie, Stephanie, and Triple-H are already out when the lights go out. Brie knows this was going to happen so she's not freaking out.

The lights come back on and AJ in a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She has her head down so no one can see her face. The outfit is similar to the one she wore when she screwed Team WWE at Night of Champions, except the boots. Everyone sees the boots and thinks it's Paige or something, but then the size of the person.

_"Let's light it up"_

That definitely freaked everyone out, she unzips the hoodie and pulls it off revealing a customized "Believe in The Shield" shirt.

Stephanie, Punk, and Triple-H are still in shock as she enters the ring.

Brie jumps out of the ring and pulls out AJ's Divas Championship and Mixed Tag Team Championship.

She walks over to Brie, who is clapping, gives her a hug, and hands her her titles, then faces Punk and gives him her crazy look but nothing else. She goes over to stand in between the two "leaders" of the teams. She grabs Triple-H's mic.

"You're not using this, right? Because you don't talk. Just like you don't wear the pants." She says with a smile as everyone applauds her for that. "So, the reason I've been gone is because, I was attacked by men of my own team and I needed to be away from the WWE for about a month, recommended more, but I love this company too much to leave it that long. I'd like to say thank you to Edge who has taken over for me. I'm still on Team Shield, but only because of what Punk did to me last month."

Brie smiles at AJ then turns to Punk, along with everyone else who turns their attention to him.

"Would you like to tell them, or should I?" AJ asks.

He stares daggers at her, but that doesn't phase her.

"Fine, I'll tell them. This douchebag says Kaitlyn during sex!" AJ says hearing the sound of "OHHHH" throughout the arena. "Yeah, last month he said it and I found naked pictures of the bitch on his phone! Also Cody says Kaitlyn was sleeping with him too! You all call me the slut of the WWE, but Kaitlyn's screwing three guys!"

After she says it, she remembers she forgot to tell Derrick.

Derrick's music starts and he comes out.

"AJ, what are you talking about?" He asks.

"Punk, could I see your phone, please?" AJ asks kindly holding her hand out.

"Actually, I took his phone, because I knew you'd need it." Brie says pulling out Punk's phone and handing it to AJ.

"Knowing Punk, he didn't delete them." AJ says as she scrolls through the pictures. "Wow, you still have mine." She says. "Ah, here it is." She hands it to Derrick and he hands the phone back to Brie then Derrick tries to kill Punk but Triple-H holds him back.

"Calm down Derrick, Cody's hurt also because he thought he was dating Kaitlyn." AJ's about to continue until Dolph's music starts.

Dolph enters the ring. "Wait, I thought I was dating Kaitlyn."

"What?" AJ asks in shock.

Kaitlyn's music starts and she comes out almost crying.

"I did it for Team Shield." She says.

"That proves it everyone. I'm not the WWE Whore anymore, because Stephanie wanted me to sleep with Punk to get information, but I didn't, she did!" AJ says laughing manically. "Now everyone except, Punk, Brie, Triple-H, and Stephanie, get out of the ring."

Derrick, Dolph, and Kaitlyn leave.

"Ok, so now it's time to be serious. I have been told I can not wrestle for seven months due to my neck injury that came from Brock Lesnar, Curtis Axel, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose. So I am going to have to do something really really don't want to do. I have to forfeigt my titles." She starts crying and Brie goes over and hugs her.

"AJ, you can choose who gets the titles if you want." Stephanie says.

AJ nods and Brie stands next to her. "Divas Championship is going to my new best friend, Brie Bella." She says and Brie hugs her again.

"You didn't have to, AJ." She says.

"No, I want you to be champ, protect this and make sure Paige doesn't get it." AJ says handing her mic to Brie and staring and the Divas championship one more time then takes her mic back and hands Brie the title. "As for the Mixed Tag Team championships, I would have made a match Punk and Brie vs. Curtis and Lita, but I'm not. I have some unfinished business to take care of with Lita. So, get your bitchy ass out here." She turns to the ramp and Lita comes out.

"Lita, you used to be my idol, but you stole my boyfriend, and I stole him right back." AJ gives her the crazy chick smile. "But you've ruined my life. And Stephanie said I could fire you. Which I will. Lita, you're fired!"

There is mixed reaction about this, some cheer some boo.

Lita slaps AJ hard and Brie attacks Lita instantly.

"Are you ok?" Triple-H asks.

AJ starts to get up. "I'm fine."

Brie gets Lita out of the ring.

"So tonight it will be Brie Bella and CM Punk vs. the team of Dean Ambrose and Eve Torres." AJ says then her music starts and she skips up the ramp then when she reaches the stage she turns around to face Punk then blows him a kiss and skips backstage.

* * *

**A/N: Go AJ!**

**Could AJ get attacked again because of everything she did?**

**Will her stand up to Stephanie work without her getting fired?**

**Is she making good choices?**

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

_October 21, 2013_

AJ is skipping to her office when Kaitlyn comes up behind her and grabs her hair.

"What the fuck Kaitlyn!" AJ screams.

"You ruined my life!" Kaitlyn screams back and throws her on the ground about to attack her. All of a sudden, there is a bang an Kaitlyn falls to the ground with Paige above her holding a chair.

"Sorry about Kaitlyn." Paige says offering a hand to help AJ up.

AJ hesitently grabs her hand and she helps her up. "Why are you being so nice?"

"You're my new boss. I could easily manipulate Edge, but you it's less likely. I just want to say sorry for all the shit I put you through, especially with all that stuff revealed."

"It's ok, I've moved on from Stephanie's shit, so you're forgiven."

"Good!" Paige says then walks off.

AJ walks to her office, thankful for being finally left alone for about ten minutes. Until Randy runs through the door panting.

"What's going on?!" AJ asks.

"Punk... Sledgehammer..." He pants.

"WHAT?!" AJ asks and opens the door where Punk nearly hits her with a sledgehammer.

"Hey, douchebag." AJ says smiling.

"Very funny, April." Punk says pushing past her into her office.

She shuts the door. "What do you guys want? A threesome?"

They look at her with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding." AJ says. "So, Phil, put the sledgehammer down and tell me what happened?"

Punk puts the sledgehammer down. "This douchebag tried to kill me!" Randy yells.

"You tried to do it first!" Punk yells back.

They start fighting.

"Stop it..." AJ says calmly. "Stop..." She says calmly again. "STOP!" AJ screams getting their attention finally.

"So what happened, Punk first." AJ says looking to Punk.

"So I was talking to Brie and he comes up behind me with this sledgehammer, thankfully Brie's screaming was a warning and I grabbed it before he could kill me with it." Punk says.

"Then he chased me around the building with it trying to kill me!" Randy says. "And now here we are."

"Do you two want a match?" AJ asks.

They both nod their heads.

"Good..." AJ says and walks out of the room with them following her.

"What are you going to do?" Punk asks.

AJ walks to the gorilla and waits for the current match to be over, once that is over her music starts and she steps on stage with a mic.

"Due to some conflict between CM Punk and Randy Orton, tonights match will be tweaked a little bit." AJ says. "Instead of CM Punk and the newly crowned Divas Champion, Brie Bella vs. Dean Ambrose and Eve Torres, it will now be CM Punk and Brie Bella vs. Randy Orton and Kaitlyn."

She walks backstage where Punk and Randy are standing.

"Happy?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." Randy says and walks off.

AJ starts to walk off, but Punk follows her.

"AJ, can we talk?" Punk asks.

"Nope."

"Well, then I just want to say, are we ok now?"

"No. You said my ex-best friend's name during sex. No, it's really not ok between us." AJ says.

"What's the big deal?"

"Big deal?" AJ repeats. "The big deal is how would you feel if I said Randy's name during sex? It just proves that having sex with Kaitlyn once is better than all the times we did."

She continues to walk to her office.

"Randy? Are we talking about the same Randy?" Punk asks continuing to follow her.

"Randy Orton? Yes, yes we are." AJ says walking into her office.

Punk walks in after her and shuts the door behind them.

"You couldn't of said I don't know, Dolph?" Punk asks.

"I don't know..." AJ mumbles. "You should get Brie and prepare for your match. Don't want to miss kicking Randy's ass."

Punk leaves the room.

Later in the night, Punk and Brie beat Randy and Kaitlyn, mostly because Punk has a lot of anger towards Punk and so does Brie against Kaitlyn.

* * *

_October 31, 2013_

AJ is driving to John's house early to help Nikki, Brie, Daniel, John, and Maxine set up. And she let Nikki convince her to help her with her costume.

Her phone starts ringing and she answers it.

"Hello?" AJ asks.

"AJ, it's Stephanie."

"And what do you want?"

"You're going to Nikki and John's halloween party right?"

"Yeah, why?" AJ asks.

"Because, I need you to get as much information as possible." Stephanie says.

AJ sighs. "I'll see what I can do." She says then hangs up as she pulls into John's driveway.

AJ opens the door and sees Nikki running around.

"AJ!" Nikki says.

"Hey, so are we doing costume or decorations first?" AJ asks.

"Decorations. But you and Brie are doing the snacks." Nikki says.

"Great..." AJ says and walks to the kitchen where Brie is taking stuff out of grocery bags.

"There's my new Mixed Tag Team Champ." AJ says.

"Hey, AJ." Brie says.

"Where is everybody else?" AJ asks.

"Maxine and Daniel are out getting the decorations and John is trying to calm Nikki down." Brie says.

"Why does she freak out over parties?" AJ asks.

"I have no id-" Brie is cut off by "Toxic" by Britney Spears blasting really loudly throughout the house.

It quickly stops and they hear a faint. "Sorry." From somewhere in the house.

"Who is doing the music?" AJ asks.

"I have no idea." Brie says.

"Let's go find out." AJ says walking out of the kitchen to find where this music is coming from.

"Cody, why are you doing the music?" Brie asks.

"Because, it sounded like fun." Cody says.

"Please, don't blow up this house or any windows." Brie says walking back into the kitchen with AJ.

"Ok, I'll get the food you get the drinks." Brie says.

* * *

Five hours later, everything is set up and everyone is in their costumes.

After much convinsing, Nikki got AJ to wear a black and red short dress, red lipstick, black and red eye makeup, red XX-Hi Converses, and red hair extensions, which is Nikki's spin on a Harley Quinn costume.

"I hate you." AJ says.

"I know, you hate dresses, but it's Harley Quinn and I didn't make you wear the boots." Nikki says coming out of the bathroom in her Wonder Woman costume.

"It's not even that Harley Quinn." AJ says.

"Don't fight with Nikki, she's lost her mind." Maxine whispers to AJ in her witch costume, which fits her attitude.

"You all look great." Brie says walking into the room in her vampiress costume. "Nikki, how can you fit in that tight costume? You're three months pregnant."

"I have a bump." Nikki says pointing to her stomach.

John walks into the room in his Superman costume. "Are you guys ready?"

"You have got to be kidding me." AJ says.

"Punk will have so many comments. Especially about AJ's..." Maxine says.

"Ok, shut up Maxine." AJ says.

"Well, everyone is here." John says walking back downstairs.

All four girls walk down the stairs together, everyone staring at them, especially Punk and Kofi who had just walked through the door.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and all went in different directions, Nikki went to food, Brie went to find Daniel, Maxine went to get drunk, and AJ just looking at the awesome job everyone did until she is stopped by Punk dressed as The Joker.

"Hello, AJ." He says.

"Punk..." AJ says.

"So are you the GM or AJ?" Punk asks.

"I'm AJ, but I'm still your boss, so don't try anything." AJ says.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Punk says smiling. "I'm guessing Nikki convinced you to wear this?"

"Yes... But have you seen her and John's couple costume?" AJ asks.

"No, what is it?" Punk asks.

"Wonder Woman and Superman." AJ says.

"Holy shit, I have to see this!" Punk says going to find John.

AJ walks over to Cody at the DJ booth.

"Hey Cody, how is it working?" AJ yells over the loud music.

"Good!" He yells back.

"Can I try?" AJ asks.

"It's pretty complicated..."

"You did it."

"True... I'm going to get a drink."

A few minutes later, Punk walks up to her and AJ has to lean over to hear him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to make a request and your boobs are popping out." Punk says with a smile.

AJ quickly stands up straight fixing the top.

"So, what did you want to request?" AJ asks.

"Cuckoo by Adam Lambert."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of insult or joke towards me?"

"Maybe..."

"No," AJ says with a smile shooing him off.

Cody comes back.

"Fine, fine I'll go." AJ says.

She goes to get a Pepsi when her phone rings. She answers it and goes into the closet where it's not as loud.

"Hello?"

"It's Stephanie, again."

"What do you want?"

"Have you gotten the information yet?"

"No, I'm working on it." AJ says then hangs up opens the door to see Punk standing there.

"What were you doing in there?" He asks suspiciously.

"Nothing..." AJ says pushing past him.

She walks away thinking.

_"Screw Stephanie, I can do what I want."_

* * *

**A/N: What's with Paige?**

**Does AJ have feelings for Randy?**

**Could her old maybe current feelings for Punk stand in the way?**

**Could she ever move on from him?**

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

_November 4, 2013_

AJ is walking backstage to her office in a short and very tight red dress and black blazer with red converses. Stephanie's idea to "seduce" Punk.

AJ arrives at her office to see Punk in the room.

"Punk, what did you want?" AJ asks opening and shutting the door.

Punk turns around and is speechless when he sees her.

"Uh, earth to Punk." AJ says snapping her fingers in his face.

"Huh, yeah?"

"You came here."

Punk pulls her to him and kisses her. On instinct, AJ, wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Punk soon pulls her off of him and leaves the room.

"What the hell just happened?" AJ asks herself as she smooths out her dress.

* * *

_With Punk_

He's walking to get the security tape from AJ's office, when his phone rings.

"Did you get it?" The person asks.

"No, I'm on my way to get it, but I did it." Punk says.

"Did you do it like we talked about?"

"Of course I did, Brie. AJ won't know what's coming."

"I feel really bad about this."

"Don't be. AJ deserves it." He hangs up.

* * *

RAW starts with Brie and Punk already in the ring.

"Brie and I are out here because we believe the crazy GM is being unfair. She did grant us a match for the titles last week, but she's been unfair to everyone else on Team WWE." Punk says.

"Everyone on our team has decided for us to confront her. AJ, you're my best friend, I've always beent there for you. But you've joined the dark side. With Paul Heyman, the guy who knows about your sex life more than you do, Stephanie McMahon, a vindictive bitch, and Triple-H who just sits there in a skirt, as the leaders of your team." Brie says.

Punk is about to speak when AJ's music blasts throughout the arena.

She walks to the ring with a mic.

"Brie, I know you've been there for me, especially with all this drama involving me and your partner." AJ says motioning to Punk. "But no disrespect or anything, but I am the General Manager, your boss. You don't get to tell me what I decide."

"Well maybe this will change your mind and maybe your bosses also." Punk says smirking at her and motioning to the screen.

It's the footage from her office, except a little bit edited. Instead of Punk kissing her, it just shows them kissing then Punk pulling her off of him and leaving.

The camera goes back to Brie, Punk, and AJ. AJ is almost in tears and Punk is smirking at her with Brie looking worried and guilty from behind them.

AJ slaps Punk and runs backstage crying.

She runs to her office crying when Stephanie comes in.

"If you want to fire me, then fire me." AJ says.

"I'm not going to fire you. We made a deal, if you joined Team Shield, we would let you be GM." Stephanie says.

"Thanks..." AJ says then Stephanie leaves.

AJ goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

"AJ," AJ says to herself. "we're getting revenge..."

* * *

It's now the end of RAW and everyone has left, except Punk and AJ.

AJ goes to her suitcase and pulls out a few items then goes into the bathroom and changes into them putting some makeup on, she then leaves and goes to Punk and Brie's office. She opens the door and it's empty.

"Perfect," AJ thinks to herself.

She takes off her black silk robe and discards it somewhere in the room and sits on Punk's desk with her legs crossed and her hands on the sides.

A few minutes later, Punk, comes in to see AJ, clad in CM Punk wristbands, black almost see-through bra, match black panties, and black heels.

"Hello, Punky." AJ says seductively.

"A-April..." He trails off.

"Yes?" AJ asks stalking over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Continuing our little 'affair' from last year." AJ says wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to her level, she kisses him.

Punk is about to pull her off of him until she wraps her legs around his waist and starts grinding into his hips. He brings his hands to cup her ass as she starts running her hands down his chest and down his back trying to put her hands in his pockets.

_"Not in there..."_ AJ thinks to herself. _"Maybe on his bus..."_

AJ is about to break the kiss when he slips two of his fingers into her skimpy panties and into her wet core. She breaks the kiss to moan.

_"Ok... Screw the plan."_ AJ thinks to herself.

Punk takes out his fingers making AJ groan then carries her over to his desk and they quickly remove items from it then lays her down on the desk. She kicks off her shoes and puts her bare feet on the edges of the desk, spreading her legs wide.

He takes her panties off and throws them over his shoulder then takes off his shirt and discards it. He then climbs on top of her, but is quickly flipped on his back with AJ on top of him trying to remove his jeans. She takes off his jeans and boxers.

She takes his member in her hands and strokes it. He moans then she takes him in her mouth.

"A-April..."

She continues to suck him until he almost cums then she stops and he groans. She straddles his hips and he sits up to kiss her. He starts kissing down her neck until he reaches the top of her breasts then he removes her bra and takes the right nipple in his mouth and sucks on it. AJ moans as he gives the same treatment to the left.

Punk flips them over so he is on top now, he grabs his jeans and pulls out his wallet and pulls out a condom, he rips the packet open then AJ grabs the condom and rolls it on his hardened member. In one powerful thrust, he is in her and they both moan at the feeling. He starts out slow.

"Punk..." AJ moans. "Harder. Faster."

Punk starts pounding into her, harder each time. He pulls out to the tip then slams back in.

"Oh God, Phil!" AJ nearly screams. "I-I'm gonna c-c-cum..."

He flips them over so she is on top. She starts slamming her hips up and down. Pulling him out of her then slamming back down.

"PHIL!" AJ screams.

"April..." Punk moans.

They both come. When Punk pulls out he realizes the condom broke.

AJ starts to get dressed then puts the robe back on.

"Is this really going to be like our affair?" Punk asks finally catching his breath and putting his clothes back on.

"Yeah... Stephanie won't know as long as we don't tell her and we fight, a lot." AJ says. "I'll meet you by your bus."

She leaves and goes back to her office to get dressed.

_"What the hell am I doing?" AJ asks herself._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so yes this is similar in a way, to the September 24, 2012 huge AJPunk moment, and I decided to do something like it because that AJPunk Anniversary Moment will be next Tuesday. I just hope that soon after, something huge everyone could probably predict happens. Maybe even something no one could have predicted, I don't really care just put them in the same storyline.**

**What's AJ's plan?**

**If she does have feelings for Randy, why would she start this "relationship" with Punk again?**

**What was Punk thinking when he tried to get her fired?**

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

_November 11, 2013_

AJ is still confused why she's starting this "relationship" with Punk again, when she knows she may have feelings for Randy. "No, I don't like Randy..." AJ thinks to herself.

She walks through the halls where she hears a lot of yelling and sees Brie trying to break up a screaming match between Punk and Randy.

"Great, just what I need."

She goes over to the two superstars and diva.

"Brie, I got this, go get Stephanie or someone." AJ says.

Brie runs off and AJ steps in between the two men.

"Stop, now." AJ demands.

They continue to argue.

"I'm serious guys!" AJ says.

They still continue to argue.

"GUYS!" AJ screams.

They both look at her.

"Now, what's going on?" AJ asks.

"This fucker is saying you like him." Punk says pointing at Randy.

"And this fucker is saying you still love him." Randy says pointing to Punk.

"That's because I'm-" Punk says but is stopped mid-sentence when AJ grabs his wrist and drags him down the hall out of Randy's sight.

"You aren't telling him shit about us!" AJ snaps.

"Right, right, because this is an 'affair' like last year? Well, let me remind you." He bends down so he's eye-level with her. "That didn't work out so well."

"That's because, Paul's a douchebag and Stephanie's a power hungry bitch!"

"Yeah, that's the only reason it didn't work out."

"No, it's not. Because you wanted to go bang Lita. I guess you really didn't dig crazy chicks." AJ says.

"It wasn't my fault!" Punk snaps. "Lita came to the room when you were gone and it just... happened!"

"That stuff doesn't just happen!" AJ snaps.

"It happened with us!"

"I was scared! I was vulnerable. You were there. I didn't mean for that to start something. Something that could've been amazing. Something that could've actually been... love..."

"Oh here we go again! Little miss AJ crying because I never said I love you! Maybe I didn't." Punk says.

AJ runs off crying before Punk can stop her. She runs to her office and shuts and locks the door, sliding her back down the door until she hits the ground.

_Flashback_

_The next day, after Trent broke up with AJ and her and Punk slept with each other for the first time._

_AJ woke up next to Punk, naked. She remembers what happened, so she quickly gets dressed, gets her bag and leaves to find her friends Brie and Daniel, her only friends left..._

_She sees Daniel and Brie leaving the hotel-room down the hall._

_"Guys!" AJ yells after them running down the hall._

_"Hey, AJ." Brie says._

_"I heard about the whole Trent thing..." Daniel says._

_"Yeah, I'm kinda ok... except I slept with Punk last night."_

_"Wait, wait, Punk as in CM Punk?" Brie asks._

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"Why?" Daniel asks._

_"He was there and it kinda just... happened."_

_"So... did you need a ride?" Brie asks._

_"Just to the airport, I'm going home since I don't have anything else to do this week."_

_"We're going there too." Brie says._

* * *

_The next morning, AJ wakes up in her apartment in Tampa, Florida. She is woken up by a knock at her door. She opens it and sees it's Punk, before she can say anything his lips crash down onto hers in a rough kiss._

_Punk pushes her farther into the apartment then kicks the door closed. After a few minutes of playing tonsil hockey, Punk breaks the kiss for the need of oxygen._

_"W-why are you here?" AJ asks._

_"I really care about you, AJ." Punk says._

_AJ kisses him again, this time wrapping her legs around his waist._

_He carries her to her bedroom and lays her on the bed, breaking the kiss to take off her shirt. She takes off his also. He also takes her bra off._

_He starts to kiss down her neck until he reaches her breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth while massaging the other._

_"Punk..."_

Shaking the memory from his head, Punk, decides to give AJ some to time to calm down before he talks to her. He walks to his and Brie's office where Brie is there pissed off.

"What the fuck, Punk!" Brie yells.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you never loved AJ?!"

"How'd you find out?"

"AJ called me, crying her fucking eyes out, you douchebag!" Brie snaps.

"It just slipped out! I was pissed at Randy because he was saying AJ liked him and I guess I got..." He trails off.

"Jealous?" Brie asks. "Yeah, I was there, you nearly cut off his balls and then you go and hurt AJ, pushing her even more towards Randy!"

"I hate to say it... but you're right!" Punk says.

"Of course I'm right, I've been with AJ through everything. Everything! Everything from NXT to her relationship with you. I'm her best friend since Kaitlyn decided to backstab her for everything she did for her." Brie says.

"What do I do now?"

"Apologize."

"When?"

"RAW."

"Fine..."

_AJ was cuddling with Punk._

_"What is this? What are we?" AJ asks tracing his Straight Edge tattoo with her finger._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like, are we together?"_

_"I guess..." Punk says. "Ready for round two?"_

AJ stops her movements and crawls on top of Punk.

"I can't believe I belived him..." AJ mumbles putting a grey blazer over her tight and very short navy blue dress, another request from Stephanie.

There is a knock at her office door and she answers it to see Randy.

"Hey A-" He is cut off when he looks up and down her body.

AJ smiles and snaps her fingers in front of him. "Yes?"

"Uh what? Oh yeah, do I have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, you one on one with Punk."

"Great..." Randy says and walks away.

AJ also leaves to start RAW. When she arrives at the gorilla, she sees Punk is already out. She waits to see what he's doing.

"AJ, I said some things earlier that I regret and I want you to come out here so I can apologize." Punk says.

AJ comes out confused.

"AJ, I said I didn't ever love you earlier, and I'm sorry."

"But Punk, you never said you loved me."

"I know, but..." Punk is cut off by Randy's music starting and him coming to the ring with a mic.

"What a load of crap!" Randy says. "AJ, do you actually believe him?"

Punk and Randy start arguing and AJ steps in between them. She looks to Randy and then to Punk and then back to Randy. She turns to Randy and kisses him. It's just a small kiss, but it's long enough for Punk to start walking away, obviously hurt.

AJ breaks the kiss and realizes Punk is starting to walk away. She quickly realizes what she did and regrets it. She quickly leaves the ring after Punk, who is now on the stage.

Randy looks at the ramp confused as AJ pulls on Punk's arm forcing him to stop. This is deja vu for everyone.

"What?" Punk asks.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Say it..." She says in almost a whisper.

"April, I love you."

AJ looks at him in shock and kisses him. They kiss until they both feel the need for oxygen.

Punk, who is still holding his mic, turns to Randy. "I still dig crazy chicks." He drops the mic and him and AJ walk backstage, hand in hand.

AJ is about to go back to her office so she gives Punk a quick kiss and skips away.

Brie comes up to him with her arms crossed.

"She has no idea what's coming..." Punk says him and Brie high five and walk away to get ready for their matches.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote AJ and Randy to kiss. *shivers at thought* I'm sorry all AJPunkers out there! But I was listening to "Loca" by Shakira while I wrote it, so it inspired me to be crazy. "Loca" is also the AJPunk song of the week btw.**

**Did Punk mean what he said?**

**What's his and Brie's plan?**

**Could it destroy or make her feelings for Randy bigger?**

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Ok so I'm skipping to Survivor Series. This is kinda a dark chapter so you've been warned...**

* * *

_November 24, 2013_

_"We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped, never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell_  
_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you"_

AJ is walking backstage confused, hurt, and... betrayed.

She never meant for anything to get this far... She never meant for anyone to get hurt in this.

_Flashback_

_November 18, 2013_

_AJ is finally happy... For now at least. She can finally trust the person she fell in love with. He finally admited his feelings for her. Her feelings for Randy have been mostly destroyed. Little does she know, the person she fell in love with, has a plan for her. One that will take a while to make happen. This plan was flawless. But of course, AJ couldn't know. Randy couldn't know. Stephanie couldn't know. No one could know._

_She sat in her office, on top of the world. Her and Punk started to share a hotel-room again. No one really knows that they're together again, they both decided it would be best if it was a secret._

_Sometimes her happiness fades when she feels she is his "dirty little secret" that he doesn't want anyone knowing about, but always remembers he said those three magical words she's wanted to hear only from him. "I love you."_

_Randy walked into her office, looking concerned._

_"Randy, what's going on?"_

_He shuts the door and sat in the chair across from AJ._

_"AJ, you need to know something..."_

_She instantly listened to his words, and cried at the end making Randy show a softer side to him by consoling her._

_"I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_  
_It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you"_

_Another flashback to the main event of Survivor Series._

_It's Brie and Punk vs. Kaitlyn and Randy._

_Randy and Punk start the match by Randy yelling at Punk, no one can hear him._

_Punk throws the first punch._

_About fifteen minutes later, it's Brie and Kaitlyn now in the ring. Kaitlyn has most likely injured her ankle, so she targets Brie's ankle._

_Once Brie gets Kaitlyn down, she quickly tags in Punk which may have been the biggest mistake in the match._

_At that moment, the lights go out then only moments later, a small figure appears in the middle of the ring and the lights turn on again. This figure has the same outfit as the figure, who was later revealed to be AJ, at Night of Champions._

_"I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me"_

_The figure lifts his or her face up to reveal a mask. A mask that is crying and has black paint that is supposed to be mascara painted on it. The figure tilts it head to the side while he or she is holding a chair, about to hit Punk. Punk grabs the chair before he can get hit and lifts the mask up to reveal a crying AJ. He instantly realizes she figured out the plans, probably from Randy. He bitch slaps her and she falls to the ground. A stinging pain in her cheek._

_He looks at her like she's trash, like she's damaged goods, like he never cared about her. Brie looks on in complete shock, but doesn't go to AJ's side. Kaitlyn runs around the ring to Brie without her noticing and attacks her._

_Randy gets up and RKOs Punk causing Miz to run out and attack Randy. Brie beats down Kaitlyn forcing Paige to come out. Eventually, everyone from the locker-room of both teams are out either defending Punk or AJ._

_AJ has started a war, that she didn't mean to cause, she just wanted to be loved and not broken. But really, they both started this war._

_"I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_And instead of using force_  
_I guess I should've let you win_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_I guess I should've let you win"_

_Present_

AJ did try to use Punk to get information, but ended up falling for him, but she did find out some things that probably will be changed now. She's never fallen that in love with anyone before and being hurt by him multiple times has just completely broken her. Daniel Bryan may have been the on-screen relationship that AJ Lee was supposedly "abussed" by, but CM Punk is the off-screen Daniel Bryan that has now abussed April Jeanette Mendez.

The plan that Punk and, probably Brie too, planned was Punk was going to trick AJ into going to Vegas with him and getting married then admitting her into a mental facillity and take over the WWE and bring back Lita who Punk supposedly "loves" but AJ knows for a fact and knows Punk knows deep down inside, he never cared about Lita and what he doesn't have the balls to admit is he really does love AJ.

Both of their plans have now been destroyed by each other. This has gotten personal between Punk and AJ.

AJ somehow makes it back to her office without breaking down in the halls, but she does when she gets into her office. She slides her back down the wall and cries into her knees.

_"Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me"_

* * *

**A/N: I said it was kinda dark... The song used was "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. I don't really like Miley Cyrus but I heard the song and fell in love and now I'm ****_obsessed _****and feel it's so AJPunk.**

**What will happen next?**

**What might happen at TLC?**

**What's Punk doing?**

**Who's side are you on? Punk or AJ's?**

**Who do you think started this "war"?**

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

_November 25, 2013_

No one has even tried to contact AJ since what happened the night before at Survivor Series. What Punk did was just too far. Team Shield may be filled with jackasses but they know not to go that far, and with Punk knowing well she was AJ, he should've known better.

Before she was the fearless leader, as some would say, but Punk broke her, he's scared her, and she's no longer fearless. No one is sure if Punk and Brie were planning on the slap, but if they were, then Brie was no longer her best friend, she was officially an enemy of April Jeanette.

RAW is about to start and AJ is ready to shock everyone with her actually showing up. She looks in the floor length mirror in her office and looks at the woman she no longer knows. A big purple very visable bruise under her right eye, makeup trying to cover it or take attention off of it but nothing helps. She takes her hand and puts it on the top of her stomach that is covered with a plain long sleeve black shirt that cuts off when it reaches her mid-stomach. She moves her hand down her stomach and smoothes out her black and white plaid pleated mini skirt, the black heels with white skulls all over them that Stephanie bought her. She doesn't look like AJ.

She goes over to her bag and pulls out her black Converses and puts those on and feels a little bit more like herself.

Stephanie comes into her office and sees AJ still staring at herself in the mirror. She comes over and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"April, you're going to do great. You have all of Team Shield's support. Even Kaitlyn. If you'd like, I'll come out with you."

AJ just nods her head and walks out of the room with Stephanie behind her. Stephanie's music starts and she walks out with AJ slowly walking behind her, acting very timid.

Stephanie steps in the ring with AJ close behind, she asks for two mics and hands one to AJ. She finally lifts her head up from looking at the ground and everyone sees the bruise.

"Last night at Survivor Series, the Mixed Tag Team match ended in a tie because AJ tried to attack Punk, but he slapped her very hard that it formed a bruise that is even visable through makeup." Stephanie says. "With everyone's support from Team Shield, AJ, has decided to come out and say things about what happened. I will stay out here for her protection."

AJ rolls her eyes and suddenly gets some of her confidence back. "Ok, Stephanie, you can go now. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." She motions for Stephanie to leave, which she hesitantly does to applause.

"Now, I can be me." AJ says. "What happened last night was awful! You don't hit women. Especially ones that are your boss. I know who's behind it, it's Brie, Punk, and the bitch I fired, Lita!" The name gets so many boos.

AJ smirks at all the boos. "Most are wondering why I tried to attack Punk, that's easy. Last week, I got an annonymous tip about this plan. I will not reveal his or her name. The plan that they had was to trick me into marrying Punk then he'd finish the job Daniel started last year... Admit me into a mental facillity! They would then take over WWE and re-hire Lita and live happily ever after, but I found out. I tried to destroy the plans, and when I did, Punk hit me! Now, I demand Punk come out here to apologize to me."

AJ turns her attention toward the ramp and waits for Punk to come out. Punk's music starts and everyone boos him, some start chanting "Abuser".

He steps into the ring trying to intimidate AJ.

"Phil, you don't scare me anymore. Last night I was so torn up I cried myself to sleep. My first love hit me! And I find out the same guy that hit me last night was trying to bang my former idol, again!" AJ says.

"AJ, I'm not going to apologize to you. It's about time someone slapped the crazy out of you."

"I know. But I never thought it'd be you. I always thought you would defend me, but no you didn't, you caused it! Just like you made this 'war' between teams where no one can be friends with the other team now!"

"No, you crazy bitch, you caused it!"

"No, you son of a bitch, you caused it!"

"You caused it because everyone came out and attacked each other! Everyone back there is injured because of you!"

"Then you shouldn't have tried to beat the crap out of me which I knew you would have done if Randy hadn't RKO'd you!"

Punk stays silent, his blood boiling at AJ mentioning Randy's name. AJ realizes that Randy has really caused everything. She tried to make Punk jealous and Randy just progressed it. AJ realizes Randy is the reason Punk hit her, and she's scared.

Punk tries to hit her again, but this time she knew it was coming, she ducks and low blows him and gets out of the ring and walks backwards up the ramp holding her stomach crying.

She turns around and runs up the ramp the rest of the way backstage.

She tries to make it to her office without being stopped but is stopped by Brie.

"April!" Brie yells after her.

AJ just quickens her running, bursting down the halls to her office.

Brie eventually catches up with her and stops her.

"April, I swear on everything I love, I did not know Punk was going to hit you. I'm not really sure what's going on with him. I was involved in the plan to get you admitted, but I wasn't going to let Punk bring Lita back. I'm so so so sorry!"

AJ tries to look away but eventually hugs Brie and cries into her shoulder.

Brie walks her to her office and leaves.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Yay! Except this is kinda short. I'm going to be ending this story soon. Hopefully after it ends I'll have the sequel up quickly and that will be a shocking sequel.**

**What's up with Punk?**

**What's with his temper?**

**How will AJ be?**

**Team AJ or Team Punk?**

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

_December 2, 2013_

AJ is skipping down the halls happier than ever. Her bruise was slowly going away, she hasn't talked to Punk in a week, she got a week off, she feels like she's back. Her and Randy decided they'll just be friends since he started dating JoJo.

This "war" is still happening and AJ feels so bad that everyone is getting injured because of her dumb mistake. If only she never met Punk... Sometimes she wishes she didn't, which is the hardest thing for her to wish.

AJ feels like she can move on from Punk, with the help of Randy. Punk is going to regret ever thinking about hurting her.

She skips down the hall in black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, red Converses, and a loose fiting black sweater. The next step in her life away from Punk is her outfits, she's no longer skipping around in mini dresses or booty shorts to please Stephanie and turn on Punk.

She skips into her office where Randy is waiting.

"Hey, Randy." AJ says.

"Hello, AJ. What's with the sweaters?"

"It's December, it's freezing outside."

"So, you do realize you'll have to face Punk tonight, right?" Randy asks.

AJ sighs. "I know, but I'm not scared..."

"Well, I'll be near by if he does anything."

"Yeah, yeah..." AJ says.

"April, be careful." He says.

"I know, it's not like I've dealt with his temper before." AJ says.

"Well, be safe, RAW starts soon, so go." Randy says.

AJ rolls her eyes and leaves the room and goes out into the ring.

"Hello WWE Universe." AJ says extatically. "I'm definitely back, bitches! Punk can't scare me, nothing scares me. I'm finally being myself and not with some guy that I know deep down doesn't care about me. Punk just proved my suspicions. I should strip him and Brie and strip him of his WWE Championship, but Brie loves the titles."

She is about to continue when Punk comes out with Brie on his heels. For some reason, she still feels those butterflies in her stomach when she sees him, and a hint of jealousy when she sees him with Brie.

_"Wait a minute_  
_Every time you're near_  
_My body's getting reckless_  
_Hope I don't regret this_  
_Wait a minute_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_I can't keep my focus_  
_It's too much to resist_

_I'm over being under your spell_  
_It keeps blinding me_  
_Was too blind to see, yeah_  
_I'm not the only one that you tell_  
_That I'm the only one"_

He and Brie step into the ring.

"AJ, I just wanted to apologize." Punk says.

"You had the chance. No more chances."

"I'm sorry for slapping you, I was jealous of you and Randy. Deep down I realized I don't love Lita, I don't love Eva, I love you!"

"I don't believe you!" AJ snaps. "I'm sick of your shit!" She says it without thinking and they have to bleep her out.

AJ chants break out.

"Fine, Brie, she won't listen." Punk says.

Brie rolls her eyes.

"Look, Punk, I don't need you. I'm fine without you." AJ says smiling.

"Really? Really? Really?" Punk asks.

"Yes." AJ says.

"Fine enough to not miss this?" Punk asks pulling her in for a kiss.

Brie's eyes widen and she is frozen in shock.

_"But my heart keeps telling me the perfect lie_  
_You rip me up with every last goodbye_  
_I don't wanna say forever_  
_It's just another now or never_  
_So heart don't let me trust these butterflies_  
_I don't trust these butterflies-flies_  
_'Cause they fool me every time"_

Punk breaks the kiss slowly as he looks at AJ who still has her eyes closed. He smirks at her and walks backstage.

"AHHHHH!" AJ screams dropping her mic and storming after him with Brie following them.

AJ storms after the smirking man as he walks through the backstage area.

"What the hell! You douchebag!" AJ screams.

_"I'm over being under your spell_  
_It keeps blinding me_  
_Was too blind to see, yeah_  
_I'm not the only one that you tell_  
_That I'm the only one_

_But my heart keeps telling me the perfect lie_  
_You rip me up with every last goodbye_  
_I don't wanna say forever_  
_It's just another now or never_  
_So heart don't let me trust these butterflies_  
_I don't trust these butterflies-flies_  
_'Cause they fool me every time"_

"What? From what I remember you enjoy me kissing you." Punk says walking into AJ's office. Somehow Brie lost them. He goes inside the office as AJ goes in after him slamming the door shut.

"And you loved me pinning you up against the wall and fucking you." Punk says wihle smirking.

"You hit me! No apology can forget that!" AJ screams about to cry.

"I know... I just want to be friends, April."

"We can't. We're in team war. We're on two different teams! It won't work."

"Just say the words April, and I'll be there for you." He says walking out of the room.

"AHHHHH!" AJ screams throwing things around.

Eventually, she calms down as Brie comes in.

"They're officially calling this World War WWE." Brie says. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Punk!" AJ almost yells.

"What'd he do this time?"

"He's being a douchebag!"

"By doing what?" Brie asks.

"Making me love him again..." She mumbles.

"No, April, you're not falling for him again!" Brie says. "You've moved on, finally! You're done with him. You're on top. You're career isn't going anywhere. You don't need a man."

_"You wanna catch me before I'm gone_  
_But I'm already there_  
_Yeah, I'm already there_  
_You wanna stop me from moving on_  
_But I'm already there_  
_Yeah, I'm already there"_

"You're right."

"Of course I am!"

"Thanks Brie!" AJ says hugging Brie.

"No problem." Brie says.

AJ skips out of the room until she sees Punk talking to Kelly Kelly. She instantly stops and looks at them as they hug and go their seperate ways, obviously not seeing her.

_"My heart keeps telling me the perfect lie_  
_You rip me up with every last goodbye_  
_I don't wanna say forever_  
_It's just another now or never_  
_So heart don't let me trust these butterflies_  
_I don't trust these butterflies_  
_I don't trust these butterflies_  
_I don't trust these butterflies-flies_  
_'Cause they fool me every time"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is "Butterflies" by Zendaya.**

**Why does AJ still have feelings for Punk?**

**What are Punk and Kelly Kelly doing?**

**Is Punk trying to make her jealous?**

**What's with Punk's change of heart?**

**Could their plan still be going on?**

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

_December 2, 2013_

_"Uh!_

_Mmm, yeah._

_La la la la laaa_

_Uh!_

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Uh"_

One minute AJ is looking at Punk hugging Kelly the next she's in the elevator alone with Punk on the way to her hotel-room, which is right next to Punk's.

"I saw you and Kelly today..." She says.

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No..."

"Really? Because you're acting jealous." Punk says smirking.

"I'm not jealous!" She snaps.

"Sure you're not..." He says.

"I'm not!"

The elevator doors open and they go the same way down the hall to their seperate hotel-rooms.

_"Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Uh"_

"I don't want him back... I don't want him back... I don't want him back." AJ mumbles to herself over and over.

_"Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh"_

Punk hears AJ talking to herself and can make out a few words of what she is saying. "She so wants me."

_"Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh"_

AJ's phone rings, she answers it before checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"I heard you talking..."

"Punk, shut up!"

"No, seriously, you're pretty loud, but I always knew that. So, you want me back?"

"NO!" AJ yells.

"You're jealous..." Punk says.

AJ chuckles. "Yeah, right... Kelly Kelly is a slut. You don't want a slut."

_"Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)_

_She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_Uh_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true (is it true?)_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Uh"_

"You're the on-screen slut and Kelly Kelly is the off-screen slut since Eve left, I know." He says.

"Then... Why are you with her?"

"Because I like making you mad."

_"Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh"_

"Ugh, I hate you!" AJ spats.

"You love me." He says.

"Look, you just... Can't be with her..."

"Why not? You dont control me."

_"Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ooh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh"_

"I know, but you don't want that high maintenece bitch!"

"Yup, you're jealous... You know where to find me..." He says then hangs up.

_"Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh la la la la laaa"_

"AHHHHH!" AJ screams knowing Punk can here her and is probably laughing now.

AJ goes to her suitcase then goes to the bathroom in her room and slams the door and changes into a red lacey bra and matching boy shorts. She puts on a white robe and goes to Punk's room.

He opens the door. "Hello April, what do you want?"

AJ pushes him into the room and shuts the door.

"Uh... What are you doing?"

AJ drops her robe and Punk's eyes widen and he starts to kiss her.

_"Ohhh, I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_  
_Uh_

_Ohhh, I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_  
_Uh"_

Punk's hands wander to her ass as he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he pins her against the wall.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Punk asks after he breaks the kiss.

"More than anything." She says kissing him again.

His hands travel to her back and he unclasps her bra and discarding it somewhere in the room. She pulls his shirt over his head and begins to fumble with his belt. She gets his belt off then begins to unbutton and unzip his jeans, trying to pull them down his waist. She looses focus when Punk slips a finger inside of her and begins to curl it.

"Punk..." AJ says.

He slips another finger in, thrusting them in and out. He then carries her to the bed and lays her down with him on top. She finally gets his pants over his waist. He kicks them off the rest of the way as she begins to get his boxers off. He eventually pulls his fingers out and helps her the rest of the way. He then grabs his walet off the side table next to the bed and flips it open to grab a condom.

"No, you really won't need that..." AJ mumbles.

Punk looks at her questioningly then is pulled into another heated kiss, all thoughts are forgotten as he thrusts into her. Both break the kiss to moan.

_"Just so like a helicopter (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used is "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd.**

**Will AJ regret this?**

**Was it just because she was jealous?**

**Is Punk using Kelly Kelly to make AJ jealous?**

**Review!**


	42. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Kat. Ok so I just wanted to put this Author's Note out there to let all readers of Forced Together know that I am writing the last chapter that may or may not be a shock, it just depends if you saw it coming or not. So see if you could figure it out. In the next and final chapter I will reveal a hint of what it will be that will be revealed in the sequel. I hope to have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. Bye!**


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: Final chapter...**

* * *

_December 3, 2013_

AJ wakes up first and begins to get dressed then Punk wakes up while she is putting her jeans on.

"April, what are you doing?"

"This was obviously a mistake... I just... I have to go."

AJ runs out the door and back into her room, crying.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at her door.

She opens the door and sees Punk standing there.

"April, I love you! More than anything! And I mean it!" Punk says.

"W-what?"

He answers by forcing his lips on to hers. Punk breaks the kiss and pulls out a box from his pocket and gets down on one knee.

AJ covers her mouth in shock.

"April, I've loved you since we first met. I didn't want to go through with the plan. I don't love Lita. I love you!" Punk says. "April, will you marry me?"

AJ is now crying but slowly nods her head yes. He slips the ring on to her finger and they kiss.

"How about next week on RAW?" AJ asks through her tears.

"That's perfect! We can announce it tonight at Smackdown."

AJ nods her head.

* * *

Later that night at Smackdown, AJ sits in her office staring at the gorgeous ring Punk gave her. No one knows, and no one will for only a few more minutes.

Randy comes into her office.

"Hey Randy." AJ says.

"Hey Ap- what's on your finger?" He asks.

AJ quickly takes it off. "Nothing..."

"Oh, well Smackdown is starting."

"Thanks, Randy." AJ says getting up and smilling at him then skips out of the room, her engagement ring in her pocket.

She arrives at the gorilla area and takes Punk's hand as his music starts. Everyone is shocked to see Punk and AJ holding hands and something sparkling on her ring finger.

Punk holds open the ropes for AJ as she steps into the ring and gets two mics for her and Punk.

"So, AJ and I have some exciting news." Punk says.

"We're getting married!" AJ squeals showing the camera her ring.

Everyone gasps in shock.

"We'll be getting married next week on RAW." Punk says.

Him and AJ share a passionate kiss then go backstage to be surrounded by superstars and divas from both teams.

"What the fuck!" Miz yells.

"When did this happen?!" Stephanie asks.

"This morning." AJ says.

The whole night they are bombarded with questions.

* * *

_December 9, 2013_

AJ is preparing for her wedding, Brie, the returning and five months pregnant Nikki, and Michelle as her bridesmaids. Brie the maid of honor of course.

She is in the divas locker-room with all the other divas, even some Team Shield divas like Paige, Cameron, and Naomi who are helping. AJ is already in her dress, but Maryse is doing her makeup. Her wedding dress is strapless and flowy as AJ and Naomi like to call it. The bridesmaids dresses are red and are strapless and floor length. The flowers are white and red. The ring is prepared. Every superstar and diva on Team Shield and Team WWE will be sitting together.

"AJ, it's time to go." Eve says as she walks into the room.

Brie hands AJ her bouque and they all leave. The bridesmaids meet the groomsmen in the gorilla area after Punk went out. Kofi, who is the best man, goes with Brie, then John with Nikki, and finally Daniel with Michelle. Lastly is AJ.

Eva is being held back by Paige and Maxine, who are going to get along for AJ and just this once.

Miz, who really badly wanted to marry them, will marry them.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the union of April Mendez and Phillip Brooks." Miz says.

A little bit later...

"By the power invested in me of the awesome state of Washington and by the awesome internet, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Miz says.

Punk kisses AJ and everyone cheers.

Four hours later, AJ and Punk are finally at the hotel after the reception.

Right when Punk shuts the door, AJ is on him. She jumps into his arms and starts to kiss him.

AJ's hands travel to the bulge in his jeans and squeezes it then turns her back to him and begins to try to unzip her dress, but can't reach the zipper. Punk walks over to her and unzips the dress then AJ lets it fall to a puddle around her feet. AJ then kicks off her Converses and turns around facing Punk only in her panties.

Before she can take another step, Punk has pinned her against the wall, two of his fingers in her panties, teasing her.

"Oh..." AJ moans.

He adds another finger and starts pumping them in and out.

He then takes out his fingers and she is already taking off his jacket, tie, and shirt. She then gets on her knees and starts to unbuckle and unzip his pants. She gets them down to his knees and then pulls his boxers down. His member pops out infront of her face and she begins stroking it up and down. Punk lets out a moan as AJ puts him in her mouth.

"A-April..."

Up and down up and down until he comes into her mouth. He then pulls her on to her feet and pins her down on to the bed, one of his hands pinning her hands above her head and another hand on her hip as he thrusts into her. They both moan as AJ wraps her legs around his waist to try to make him go in further.

He begins thrusting in and out.

"Phil..." AJ moans, her nails clawing down his back leaving red marks. Her nails then start digging into his shoulders as he begins to pound into her.

"PHIL!" AJ screams as she hits her orgasm.

Punk isn't far behind.

"April!" Punk screams as he hits his orgasm.

Punk rolls off of her and lays next to her as they both begin to fall asleep.

* * *

_Decemeber 10, 2013_

AJ is skipping to her office, happier than ever. When she arrives in her office three men in white that look similar to the paid actors that came pretending to work for a mental facility when her and Daniel almost got "married" are in her office. She looks at them questioningly until one of them begins to speak.

"Miss Lee-" He is cut off by her.

"It's Misses Brooks." AJ corrects.

"Misses Brooks, we have gotten a call from Phil Brooks and Stephanie McMahon that you need to be put in a mental facility for your's and the people around you safety. You can either go willingly or we will take you." The bigger man says.

"What?!" AJ asks in shock as the pick her up and drag her away. When they reach the parking lot Punk, Stephanie, Triple-H, and many other Team Shield and Team WWE superstars and divas are waiting. Punk stops the men as cameras come by.

"Oh April, sweet innocent stupid April." Punk says smirking at her. "I never loved you. I used you to send you away, and now I've done it with some help." Stephanie then stands next to him. "I won't miss you." He blows her a kiss as Brie and Daniel run to the scene.

"What the hell Phil!" Brie yells as they put AJ in the van and drive off.

"I get a text from Kelly Kelly that you sent people to send AJ away!" Brie yells.

"It was for all of our good. And Brie, I no longer work with you, you now work for me. I am the new GM." Punk says.

Brie looks at him in shock as he walks away smirking.

* * *

_5 months later..._

_May 14, 2014_

AJ sits on her bed in her room mumbling but singing something.

_"Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead"_

It has been five short months to April Jeanette Brooks. Yes, still Brooks, Punk forgot about her and didn't send any divorce papers. AJ hasn't forgiven Punk. She trusted him with everything she had. The only visitors she gets are Brie, Nikki, Daniel, John, Maxine, and Michelle, everyone else cut her off for the threat of getting fired by the real bad GM, CM Punk.

She sits on her bed looking down as she sits Indian Style on the bed facing the door as she continues to sing/mumble.

_"Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_  
_Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_  
_But no one keeps a secret_  
_No one keeps a secret_

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_  
_They burn in our brains, become a living hell_  
_Because everybody tells_  
_Everybody tells_

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead"_

It's been two years to this day that WWE Creative had her and CM Punk do their first backstage segment together. Of course, her and Punk were together before, but this is when they could be them on camera.

_"Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy_  
_Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?_  
_I know what you're keeping_  
_I know what you're keeping_

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead"_

The only people AJ can trust, she doesn't trust. One of them did something to her. She recalls the conversation as she continues to mumble.

_January 15, 2014_

_"Brie?_  
_Yes, AJ?_  
_I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone._  
_I promise._  
_Do you swear on your life?_  
_I swear on my life."_

She swore, then she backstabbed.

_"You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_  
_(X3)"_

An orderly walks into her room and hands her her bags.

"April, you're leaving today. One of your friends will pick you up. It's time for your final appointment though." The orderly then leaves.

AJ walks over to the door still looking at the floor. Her head then snaps up to look out the small mirror on the door. She tilts her head to the side and puts on her crazy chick smile.

_"Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_  
_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead"_

* * *

**A/N: What appointment?**

**What will happen next?**

**Why did Punk do that?**

**As promised, I have a little hint, but in the form of a riddle. (riddle provided by FKP101) So, here it is:**

**You two played me like a controller.  
Now it's time for the next level.  
You'll never expect what's coming.  
I plan on bringing you two to hell.  
May you two be the death of me.  
Or maybe bring out the murder in me.  
There's something growing deep within me.  
Maybe a little bit of evil?**

**What does that mean?**

**Review! Hope to have the sequel up by Tuesday (AKA 9/24/13, AKA HUGE AJPunk day!)**


	44. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, as promised, today is September 24, 2013 so the sequel to this story is uploaded! It's called "Secret" check it out! I had so much fun writing this story and loved all your funny and awesome reviews, but now it's time to go to the next one.**


End file.
